


Fine Balance

by Bonniemary



Series: Wild Hunt: The New Generation [3]
Category: Original Work, Various Mythology, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Пепел сталкивается с новыми испытаниями, раскрывает секреты из собственного прошлого и колдует так, как никогда еще не колдовала. Трой учится контролировать способности, но использует их гораздо чаще, чем хотел бы. Круг пытается помочь, на Бенедиктской как всегда шумно, а Кобальт не собирается сидеть сложа руки.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Wild Hunt: The New Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Способность говорить — ещё не признак интеллекта (с)  
> Вот чего здесь не хватает, так это дурацких эпиграфов :р

– Все, что нужно – это четко представить себе цель. Успокоиться, сконцентрироваться. Вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Закрыть глаза, если так удобнее. Понять, что мы хотим сделать, какого результата достичь. Не обязательно следовать правилам, при необходимости не возбраняется их нарушить! Создать что-то новое при условии, что оно поможет нам прийти к цели. Изменить реальность так, как хочется именно нам. Раздвинуть границы, заглянуть сквозь стену. В завтрашний день. В самую глубину своего сердца. Вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Сконцентрироваться. Увидеть цель. Увидеть, что конкретно… Трой, пожалуйста, если тебе так скучно, то хотя бы не мешай остальным!

– А что опять я?!

Пепел длинно выдохнула. Открыла глаза и повернулась к нему – вот уж действительно, что опять? Ах, вот оно. Грин обнаружил, что весь покрыт мелкими обрывками бумажки и начал ворча отряхиваться.

– Честное слово, никогда бы не подумала, что придется учить детей, – покачала головой Леа.

– А что я такого сделал?! – возмутился Трой и тут же предложил. – Может, просто не надо меня учить?

– Еще как надо! – воскликнул Грин. Бумажки усеивали не только его свитер, но и волосы, и пол вокруг. – Ты же просто какой-то хренов варвар! Из-за тебя одни проблемы и неприятности! Леа, пожалуйста, давай его обратно на цепь посадим, – взмолился он, – пусть он будет подальше отсюда!

– Я жажду посмотреть, как ты попробуешь меня на цепь посадить, – прошипел Трой. – Давай, рискни, мелкий рыжий таракан, тогда поглядим, кто кого…

– Да заткнитесь же вы! – Пепел таким же неисчерпаемым терпением как у Леа не отличалась. – Какого хрена?! Никто никого на цепь не посадит, иначе будешь иметь дело со мной! – рявкнула она на Грина, и тот испуганно сжался. – А ты порвал мой список? – это уже было обращено к Трою. – Это и все, что от моего списка осталось?

– Да зачем он вообще нужен? Я и так прекрасно помню, что там было! Кто вообще ходит по магазинам со списком? Старички какие-нибудь? Это они тебя научили… – тут он покосился на Лею и, кажется, наконец вспомнил, насколько неприятна она бывает в гневе. Пепел за все время знакомства пару раз такое наблюдала, но ей хватило выше крыши. Клаудиа, например, и так производила впечатление жесткой суки, а вот Леа была мягкой, деликатной, очень вежливой… сукой.

– Видимо, на сегодня мы закончили, прости, – она извинилась перед ведьмой, и та кивнула в ответ.

– Ничего страшного. Продолжим завтра.

– Завтра, вообще-то, Новый год! – изумился Трой. – Ладно Рождество вы не отмечаете, но как же Новый год?!

– Слишком много работы, – спокойно сказала Леа, глядя ему в глаза. Потом перевела взгляд на Пепел – и, кажется, кроме удивления там было еще и сочувствие.

_И как только ты с ним управляешься?_

Да никак. За ту неделю, пока Трой был рядом, Пепел злилась больше раз, чем за минувший год. Скрипела зубами, как-то сдерживалась и пыталась понять. Терпела, уговаривала и увещевала, повторяла, снова терпела. Но терпение стремительно подходило к концу.

Пепел схватила фэйри за руку, вытащила за дверь и приказала:

– Одевайся.

– Вот это правильно, – он схватил пальто с кресла, куда зашвырнул его утром. Конечно же, вешалка не для таких, как он. – Я давно говорил – нужно выбраться в город, проветриться и потусить как следует! Только, умоляю, давай в этот раз пойдем в какой-нибудь другой бар! Есть же тут нормальные заведения? Твой трактир, конечно, неплох, но нужно и местные пивнушки проведать! Спорим, ты в них даже не заглядывала?

Пепел прекрасно знала, чего он добивается: остаться в Кутна Горе. Чтобы никаких телепортов, никаких магазинов, а вечером он даже готов тащиться до станции и ехать на электричке в Прагу, только чтобы избежать лишнего прыжка.

Только вот хрен тебе. Она накинула короткую курточку, повесила на плечо сумку, уцепилась за Троя – он слабо вякнул, еще пытаясь сопротивляться, – и прыгнула. На крышу Палладиума, отличное было местечко. Вроде бы и центр сразу, открыть пару дверей, спуститься пару пролетов – и ты в городе. И незаметное, камеры где-то есть, только вот они сразу почему-то сбоить начинают, когда она поблизости оказывается, ничего серьезного, только в сторону отойдет – и сразу все в порядке.

Трой привычно сложился пополам, держась за живот, хрипел что-то ругательное, но не в ее адрес, а просто так.

– Надо что-то делать с твоей аллергией. Мне каждый раз кажется, что ты свалишься без сознания, а я не буду знать, что делать.

Он стрельнул на нее серо-голубыми глазами, кое-как разогнулся.

– Просто – не прыгай! Что тебе стоит – ножками дойти? Раньше как-то нормально было!

– А что тебе стоит посидеть спокойно какой-то час?

– Да я в школе на уроках с трудом сидел, а тут какая-то гребаная йога! – взвился Трой. – Успокойтесь, найдите свой центр, – передразнил он, – но я не могу успокоиться! Не могу сидеть на одном месте, уж извините! Вся эта хрень не для меня, твоя ведьма только время зря теряет!

Так он говорил уже четвертый день. Хотя поначалу согласился, признал, пусть и неохотно, что ему пойдет на пользу. Сафир, может быть, и научила его управлять способностями, но не научила тому, что каждый приказ не обязательно должен причинять боль и становится принуждением. Леа долго говорила об этом с Пепел, объясняла нюансы и возможности, а потом вдруг замолчала.

– Что? – дернулась тогда Пепел, выныривая из собственных мыслей. Несколько часов назад Трой целовал ее в туалете на Бенедиктской и рассказывал сбивчиво, и свитер на левом плече, кажется, вряд ли когда-нибудь высохнет от его слез. – Что ты сказала, прости?

Леа смерила ее внимательным взглядом.

– Он потерялся. Та фэйри показала ему только одну сторону, потому что ей это было выгодно. Мы покажем другую.

– Ну ладно… – пожала плечами Пепел. Если она считает, что так будет лучше – пусть.

– С завтрашнего дня он будет заниматься с тобой и Грином, – ведьма была непреклонна.

Только вот чем, интересно. Заклинания повторять? Это бессмысленно, магия у Троя совсем другая, с ним такое не сработает. Терпение тренировать? А вот это уже больше похоже на правду. Медитация или нет, но ему точно пойдет на пользу посидеть и подумать, что без своего собственного желания он никого больше не убьет и не покалечит.

Посидеть и подумать, конечно, была идея отличная. И сработала бы с кем угодно кроме упрямого засранца. Который опять распинался, улучив минутку:

– Это все бесполезно! Говоришь, они научили тебя телепортироваться? Это потому что ты ведьма, Эш, родилась ведьмой и всегда будешь ей оставаться! Ритуалы эти ваши, пентаграммы и заклинания? Просто класс, убойные штуки! Я ничего этого не умею! Никогда так как ты не смогу! Людей убивать – запросто! Заставить кого-нибудь под машину броситься – легко! С крыши спрыгнуть – нет проблем!

– Дурак, – вздохнула Пепел.

Трой смотрел обиженно. Однако молчать долго не смог, снова заговорил, когда они по лестнице начали спускаться:

– Я вот думал, может быть пусть твои ведьмы меня опять проклянут, чтобы я разговаривать не смог. Не на всегда, конечно, а на несколько месяцев, пока мы не придумаем, как этот долбаный клан скинуть.

– Понравилось записки писать? – удивилась Пепел.

– Не то, чтобы… – скривился он. Шагал через две ступеньки – правильно, ноги-то длинные! Она еле успевала, но на площадке Трой остановился, поджидая. – Не понравилось, а что поделать? Лучше так, чем всякая хрень! – неопределенно закончил он. Спасибо хоть не стал снова перечислять, что гипотетически умеет – за последние дни Пепел вдоволь наслушалась.

– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы Круг заколдовал тебя, чтобы ты мог сам усилить проклятие? – уточнила она.

– Ну…

– Помнится мне, в прошлый раз все закончилось на волколаках, – Пепел приложила ладонь к замку и распахнула дверь, ведущую из комнатки с инструментами для уборки в коридор рядом с туалетами. Людей здесь всегда было полно, можно было не бояться, что кто-то заметит посторонних и начнет задавать вопросы. – Прошу!

– Все закончилось не на волколаках, а на тебе, – недовольно признал Трой.

– А теперь, ты считаешь, все по-другому будет? – они вышли к фуд-корту, наполненному привычным шумом, криками детей и музыкой, и Пепел пришлось выбирать: говорить громче или придвинуться к нему поближе, чтобы услышать мог. Трой быстренько проблему решил, приобнял ее за плечи – чтобы, вроде как, в толпе не потеряться. Пепел не возражала. И, пока он молчал, успела ввернуть. – Если не хочешь тренироваться с Леа, все так и случится. Можешь сколько угодно молчать, изводить меня записочками, двигать бровями и раздувать ноздри, а потом однажды запаникуешь – и все пропало.

– Я могу писать очень милые записочки, – проворчал он.

– Да ну!

– Представь себе! И вообще – куда мы идем?

– В магазин, – Пепел повернула к эскалатору, направляясь на нулевой этаж. – Нужно купить все, что было в списке.

Трой застонал.

– Но мы уже ходили в магазин!

Правильно, так и было. Ей надоело видеть, как он мерзнет в изысканных шмотках сидхе, пусть даже Трой никогда бы не признался в этом. Даже странно немного: Пепел ожидала, что он начнет ныть сразу же, как только обнаружит, что кроме старого кардигана она не может предложить ему никакой новой одежды, но ничего подобного. Он стерпел покупку вещей как необходимое зло, взял первые попавшиеся серые джинсы, футболку и свитер, и безропотно позволил Пепел самой выбрать пальто.

И только потом уже она сообразила, что этого слишком мало. У нее хотя бы всегда имелось запасное белье в рюкзаке (можно, конечно воровать новое каждый раз, но с любимыми трусами иногда расставаться совсем не хочется!), пижама и немного одежды на хаусботе, а теперь, благодаря Кругу, она обзавелась целым гардеробом!

– Потому что ты должна выглядеть достойно, – поучала Клаудиа, снисходительно исследуя ассортимент очередного бутика. – Никто не станет принимать тебя всерьез пока на тебе кеды и рваные джинсы. Мы не просим тебя все это выбрасывать, Геката свидетельница! Просто ты должна знать, когда произвести впечатление!

– И потом, удобная одежда может быть еще и красивой, – вторила ей Леа.

Именно поэтому каждый вторник они отправлялись по магазинам: иногда покупали что-то, иногда просто исследовали. Никогда не заставляли Пепел надевать что-то, что ей было не по нраву, действовали мягко и ненавязчиво – а потом появился Трой и просто достал ее вопросами, что же все-таки изменилось.

Что, что. Год прошел, вот и все.

А сам Трой точно изменился.

– Можно я поживу на твоей лодке? – спросил он, глядя в сторону, и в первые мгновения Пепел даже не нашлась, что ответить. Конечно можно? Почему ты спрашиваешь? Зачем тебе жить на лодке, когда ты можешь жить в моей комнате, в моем доме, спать в моей постели?

Но тут же осознала – он не считает этот дом ее. Не понимает, что означает Круг, никогда не сможет понять. И жить с ней там – не сможет.

– Сколько угодно, – заверила его Пепел. – Бери все, что нужно.

И тут же вспомнила, что одеяло там старое, лампочка в спальне перегорела, а шампуня осталось на донышке. Быстренько выложила все Трою, но он молчал и глазами хлопал – мол, о чем ты вообще?

– Тебе будет там неудобно! И холодно! Еду я принесу, это без проблем… – Пепел так и застыла с открытым ртом, когда сообразила: он будет на хаусботе, а она в доме Круга, это означает, что жить они будут порознь? Как такое получилось?

– Так надо, – говорил он убедительно, в глаза смотрел, уговаривал. – Не нужно нам быть вместе все время. Так будет безопасней.

– Кому? – фыркнула Пепел, на что Трой только плечом дернул. Она закрыла глаза, вздохнула. – Надо купить одеяло. Полотенца я принесу…

В общем, так и появился список, который фэйри сегодня изодрал на клочки и употребил в качестве конфетти. Новый год все-таки.

– Мы ходили в магазин, чтобы купить самое необходимое, – твердо сказала Пепел и ухватила самую большую тележку. – А теперь нужно еще немного. И вообще, кажется, кто-то хотел, чтобы я в его рубашке ходила?..

Трой не посмел ей возражать. Смирился с новым постельным бельем и двумя подушками. С напольным ковриком и дорогим шампунем. С вязаными носками, спортивными штанами и несколькими футболками. С теплой толстовкой и новой кружкой, пожал плечами, когда пришло время выбирать зеленый чай.

– Мне все равно, правда.

Пепел кинула в тележку сразу три разные коробки подороже: вроде бы нормально должно быть, а не понравится – сам виноват!

Не выдержал только на пледе, который она выбирала придирчиво, сравнивая сразу штук пять.

– Там же есть одеяло! И до вчерашнего дня оно тебя прекрасно устраивало!

– Оно короткое, – Пепел нахмурилась, пытаясь сообразить, какой будет потеплее, и в итоге решила взять два. – И старое. В феврале ты под ним превратишься в ледышку.

– Не превращусь, – Трой с ужасом рассматривал свечи – не для ритуалов, а самые обычные, с запахом корицы, и тут Пепел вспомнила.

– Нужно еще еды купить! Холодильник там небольшой, но кое-что точно поместится! Кажется, в списке больше ничего не было… – она критически обозрела сваленные в кучу покупки.

– Уверена, что не надорвешься, пока будешь тащить это на лодку? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Может, лучше такси взять?

Она только фыркнула в ответ.

– Лучше вспоминай, что было в списке! А то придется возвращаться!

Он застонал и уткнулся головой ей в плечо. Хм. Это было удивительно и внезапно, и какое-то время Пепел не знала, что с ним делать. Сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит и это вполне нормально – обниматься посреди магазина? И, хм, целоваться тоже…

Трой прижался губами к ее губам, мягко раскрыл языком рот. Скользнул внутрь, тронул осторожно, будто спрашивал – не против ли она? Не собирается ли оттолкнуть, напомнить, что они здесь не одни?

А Пепел было абсолютно наплевать. Какие-то совершенно незнакомые люди вокруг? И что с того? Если она хочет поцеловать своего фэйри, никто не сможет помешать!

Ее знакомые столько раз повторили это в прошлом году – твой, твой, твой, а она все сопротивлялась, отнекивалась и кривилась. Вовсе он не ее! Единственное, что она хочет – отделаться от него поскорее! А теперь осознала, смирилась – ее. Пропадет же сам по себе, влезет опять в какие-нибудь неприятности, будто тех, что уже есть, недостаточно.

– Никакое теплое одеяло нам не нужно, – пробормотал Трой между поцелуями. – Можем греться другими способами… Я лично знаю пару-тройку подходящих…

– Всего пару-тройку? – подразнила Пепел. – Я почему-то считала, что такое самоуверенное существо как ты назовет как минимум пару-тройку дюжин!

Он нахмурился, чуть отстранился от нее, глядя испытующе и серьезно:

– Думаешь, я самоуверенный?

– Раньше был, – не стала скрывать истину Пепел, – а сейчас, похоже, другая крайность. Ты не можешь поверить, что медитации и тренировки помогают.

– Тебе, – коротко сообщил он и отвернулся. – В списке еще была лампочка и красное вино.

– О, точно! – вспомнила она. – Я с кухни приправ захватила, хочу глинтвейн сварить!

– А что же, тот, который на Бенедиктской варят, тебе не нравится?

– У Криса есть девушка.

– Чего?! – подскочил Трой. – Да с чего ты решила… зачем мне вообще эта информация… ой, ладно!

Пепел ухватила его за пальто, заставила наклониться и поцеловала. А потом сообщила:

– Я собираюсь сварить глинтвейн для тебя. По всем правилам, как полагается: с бехеровкой и медом, и апельсиновой цедрой, и разумеется, с ведьминским заклинанием.

– Приворотным? – уточнил Трой.

– А как же!

– Иногда мне кажется, что ты его уже использовала, – он начал озираться по сторонам, будто искал кого-то. – Слушай, интересно, это только я или…

Не только. Пепел чувствовала это уже некоторое время: будто назойливый взгляд в затылок, и не с одной стороны, а сразу с нескольких, неясное беспокойство. Она закрыла глаза, попыталась поискать, используя не зрение, а внутреннее чутье, приправленное каплей магии… и тут произошло сразу несколько вещей.

Что-то проломило потолок и обрушилось вниз, прямо на них, и в тот же миг Трой оттолкнул ее в сторону и заорал:

– Берегись!

Было чего поберечься. Из дыры в потолке хлынули серые птицы размеров с ворон: они издавали резкие хриплые звуки и норовили впиться куда-нибудь своим ключом. Обоими клювами. Вторая голова вырастала у каждой птицы из спины, прям посреди крыльев.

В магазине воцарился хаос. Люди кричали, свет мигал, повсюду летали перья, с полок падали вещи. Пепел, которая приземлилась удачно и даже почти не ударилась, выхватила из сумки кинжал и позвала фэйри:

– Трой!

Нужно было драпать отсюда и побыстрее, а она не могла рассмотреть его и уж тем более не могла ухватить за руку, чтобы телепортироваться.

– Трой!

Одна из птиц спикировала на нее, целясь в лицо, пытаясь выклевать глаза, но Пепел прикрыла голову рукой, принимая удар на рукав заговоренной куртки: ведьмы научили ее не только выбирать одежду, но и покрывать заклинаниями каждый дюйм плотной кожи, чтобы защитить себя. Остановить пули, конечно, эти заклинания не могли, но Пепел очень надеялась, что не придется. Вместо того чтобы пробить одежду и ударить в руку, острый клюв только тюкнул по рукаву, не причинив вреда. Птица издала жуткий, полный разочарования и ярости крик обоими горлами, изогнулась, чтобы ударить снова, но Пепел оказалась быстрее.

Она выставила кинжал вперед и рявкнула:

_–_ _Ventus!_

Порыв ветра оторвал тварь от рукава и шмякнул в стеллаж с посудой. Раздался звон битого стекла, грохот, птица впечаталась в полку и больше не поднялась, но две другие тут же заняли ее место, атакуя Пепел.

_–_ _Ventus!_ – она избавилась от одной тем же способом и всадила кинжал в другую. – Трой, где ты есть, черт возьми?!

Слева послышался глухой удар, птичий визг, и фэйри наконец появился: встрепанный, но целый, держащий в руке… ага, ну это тоже сойдет.

– Хочешь добавить в список покупок сковородку?

Он возмущенно уставился на нее, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел – целая стая птиц ринулась сверху в стремительной атаке. Времени на раздумье не оставалось, Пепел вскинула руку с зажатым в кулаке кинжалом и выпалила:

_– Сonbur_ _o!_

Двухголовые птицы вспыхнули огнем и рассыпались искрами за долю секунды. Трой пригнулся, прикрывая голову, но сковородку не отпустил. Правильно, соображает что-то.

– Держись! – велела Пепел, протягивая ему левую руку. Он вцепился накрепко, обхватил ее запястье, и Пепел прыгнула.

Нет, попыталась прыгнуть. И еще раз, и опять, но ее будто паутина опутывала, тонкая, липкая и абсолютно невидимая.

– Твою мать! – завопила она и сбила очередную птицу магическим ударом. _– Сonbur_ _o!_

Трой смотрел ошеломленно.

– Ты не можешь нас перенести?

– Кто-то же хотел ножками, – съязвила Пепел и дернула его под прикрытие поваленных стеллажей, да еще и щит поверх набросила. Надолго не хватит, но хоть какое-то прикрытие. Они присели нос к носу, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось в зале: крики, птичьи и человеческие, хлопанье крыльев, грохот мебели и вой сигнализации. – Здесь должен быть кто-то, кто их направляет.

– Ведьма, как ты.

– Не обязательно ведьма, – поморщилась Пепел. – Варлок, заклинатель… ты видел этих тварей?

– Кто они такие? – он боялся, это было видно, но сдаваться не собирался. Смотрел по сторонам, отслеживая крылатых монстров, и настроен был весьма решительно.

– Понятия не имею, первый раз такую дрянь вижу.

Клаудиа бы точно сказала, и заставила ее прочитать с десяток книг по демонологии, которые Пепел уже видеть не могла. Зачем, спрашивается, знать, как называется подобная пакость? Достаточно того, что убить ее можно, как и всех остальных – сжечь дотла направленным ударом заклинания.

– Может, ты поговоришь с ними и они исчезнут? – рискнула предложить Пепел.

Трой глянул скептически, но кивнул.

– Давай попробуем.

– Я прикрою, – пообещала она. Собралась с духом, скинула завесу и кивнула ему.

– Ко мне, птичка! – позвал Трой, потом посвистел тихонько. В окружающем шуме было почти неслышно, и Пепел только открыла рот, чтобы сказать ему, пусть свистит громче, как вдруг одна из хаотично мечущихся в поисках добычи птиц повернулась к ним. И фэйри это тоже заметил. – Сдохни! – рявкнул Трой, и, когда не подействовало, повторил. – Сдохни, сдохни, сдохни, гадина!

_– Сonbur_ _o! –_ подключилась Пепел, когда чудовище оказалось в опасной близости от них. Трой выдохнул с видимым облегчением, когда огонь сожрал тварь, а Пепел торопливо прикрыла их щитом.

– Не сработало, прости…

– Стоило попытаться. Видишь, ни фига ты не всесилен, – она криво улыбнулась ему, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать.

Троя это особо не обрадовало, он продолжал с опаской коситься по сторонам, и, надо признать, Пепел его настроение разделяла: уж очень ей не нравились эти острые клювы. Кто знает, что случится, если такая птичка до них доберется и клюнет пару раз.

– Нужно найти того, кто их призвал, – сообщила она Трою. – Сомневаюсь, что эти голуби проживали в соседнем парке. Кто-то создал их и натравил на нас. Он где-то здесь, я чувствую, но не могу отследить, потому что все силы уходят на щит, который уже вот-вот станет бесполезным.

Несколько тварей уже попытались штурмовать их сверху, но остались ни с чем – точнее, остались валяться дохлыми вокруг.

– Я сниму щит и включу пожарную сигнализацию. С водой мне будет труднее колдовать, но еще вода помешает птицам искать нас.

Трой секунду смотрел на нее, потом коротко кивнул.

– Давай.

– Приготовься на три. Иди за мной и прикрывай со спины. Раз…

– Но…

Она прекрасно знала, что он хочет сказать и понимала – прав на сто процентов. Его сила не действует на чудовищ, а значит, остается только надежда, что получится отмахаться сковородкой от птиц, когда они нападут.

– Сделаем наоборот, – вдруг заявил Трой. – Я пойду первым, а ты будешь прикрывать.

И не успела она опомниться, он выскочил из убежища, и выдернул Пепел из-под прикрытия.

– В какую сторону?

Твою ж мать. Что ж, когда с ним все шло по плану? Она вскинула руку с кинжалом вверх и рявкнула:

_–_ _HEXES!_

Лампы мигнули и потускнели, половина из них перегорела, что было совсем уже хреново, но большая часть хотя бы не погасла окончательно. Зато спринклеры на потолке начали разбрызгивать воду, чего Пепел и добивалась. Она сосредоточилась, пытаясь сообразить, где находится человек, контролирующий тварей, и ощутила чье-то слабое присутствие в правом конце торгового зала.

– Правее!

Он послушно повернул вправо, буркнул ругательство под нос – ну или Пепел послышалось в окружающей суматохе – и отмахнулся сковородкой от очередной птицы. Птицы орали по-прежнему, даже громче, люди чуть тише и реже, вода лилась сверху, и в этом аду Пепел старательно пыталась расслышать дыхание колдуна. Стук его сердца. Его запах – красный перец и мирт, и горечь табака.

Она толкнула Троя в сторону и испепелила еще одну птицу, подобравшуюся слишком близко.

– Черт! – взвился фэйри, который даже не заметил ее. – Гребаные твари! Когда они кончатся!

Когда мы остановим того, кто ими управляет. Пепел сжала зубы покрепче и два раза хлопнула Троя по плечу – давай, идем дальше. Он понял, медленно двинулся вперед – иначе было невозможно. Повсюду валялись осколки разбитых ваз, перевернутая мебель и стеллажи, брошенные вещи покупателей. И несколько сбитых птиц, которые нелепо трепыхались на полу. У одной оба клюва оказались в крови, и Пепел с нескрываемым удовольствием наступила на тварь. Чавканье эктоплазмы, раздавшееся после этого, подтвердило ее подозрения: кто-то создал монстров. Не призвал их, а сотворил из грязи и собственной воли и еще невесть чего. Распотрошенной подушки, судя по мелким серым перьям, прилипшим к ботинку.

Колдун спокойно стоял посреди прохода и, судя по всему, ждал их. Пепел успела заметить темную одежду, черные волосы и смуглое лицо, вытянутую вперед руку и низку бусин, обмотанную вокруг запястья несколько раз, и то, как он приказал, властно и по-хозяйски:

– Вниз!

И они упали. Сверху будто придавило что-то, распластало по полу, вжало с невероятной силой, способной раздавить кости.

Или, может быть, так просто казалось.

Пепел не выронила нож. Упала аккуратно, чтобы не ушибиться, подставила руку. Заклинание примитивное и действенное: обездвижить и подчинить. Рассчитанное на глупых детишек – напугать их! Ошеломить! Заставить поверить – вот она, настоящая магия! Не баловство с амулетами и заговоренными кольцами, а самое настоящее, жестокое и взрослое!

Вот только Пепел могла одним движением мизинца его скинуть. Нет, ну ладно, нужно было немного потрудиться, но тем не менее, она бы справилась с заклятием за полминуты. Однако не торопилась, лежала и ждала, что будет дальше.

И еще: паутина, которая не давала телепортироваться, от распыленной воды промокла. Сделалась тяжелой, истаяла местами. Еще не вся, но подождать немного, и тратить время и силы на то, чтобы ее убрать, не придется.

Никто никуда не торопиться. Времени – уйма.

Пепел повернула голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как уцелевшие птицы стягиваются к ним поближе. Они садились на обломки стеллажей, отряхивались, щелкали клювами и издавали скрипящие звуки, будто старые проржавелые петли.

– Ко мне, – пробормотал колдун и встряхнул рукой, – ко мне, ко мне!

Бусины у него на запястье были разные: некоторые черные и матовые, а некоторые чуть светились красноватым светом изнутри.

– Что ты сделаешь с нами? – спросила Пепел. Голос дрожал от страха, все правильно. Голову чуть повернула, чтобы его разглядеть: нестарый еще, может еще и симпатичный, если кому нравились цыгане. Она лично предпочитала сидхе-полукровок, тех, что со светлыми волосами, острым носом и букетом неприятностей в придачу. Сама недавно выяснила, до сих пор в шоке.

– Рот закрой, – бросил колдун. – До тебя очередь дойдет.

Тогда Трой решил попытаться.

– Скажи, что ты собираешься с нами сделать?

Он тоже кое-как повернулся, неловко голову приподнял. Трой точно заклинание стряхнуть не сумеет. Или все-таки может?.. Права была Леа, когда заниматься с ним пыталась: так они хотя бы что-то узнали про его способности! Почуял же он как-то гребаных птиц? Пепел даже спросить его сейчас не могла, не то время и не то место.

Колдун заколебался, и тогда Трой подтолкнул еще немного – на сей раз Пепел почувствовала что-то, вот только сама не поняла, что именно: будто рябь по спине прошла от мелкого ветерка. Он колдовал, но как именно, она никак сообразить не могла.

– Объясни, что будет дальше? – говорил тихо, просил об ответе, а не приказывал.

И колдун снова открыл рот.

– Им нужен ты. Живой, вот главное, а целый или нет – это уже как получится. Про девку ничего не говорили, – он кивнул на Пепел и таким же равнодушным тоном продолжил, – а значит, убью ее, вот только сначала позабавлюсь.

Трой глянул на Пепел – она поймала его взгляд, но понять не сумела. Испуганный вроде, но и отстраненный, будто внутрь себя направленный. Кивнула едва заметно – продолжай делать то, что ты делаешь. Паутине жить осталось считанные секунды, а потом они смогут прыгнуть.

– Назови имена тех, кто тебя нанял, – снова воздействие, совсем легкое, одобрительное такое. _Тебе же хочется говорить, вот и продолжай._

– Старой Геде человек сказал, – сразу признался тот. – Или не человек, темно было. Имя не расслышал.

– И за сколько же денег меня купили? – поинтересовался Трой. Тут же припечатал. – Скажи, сколько денег ты получишь, если приведешь меня.

– По два золотых, мне и Геде, – колдун пошевелил рукой, и бусины звякнули.

Что за хрень? Какие еще золотые, и почему их так мало? Трой, судя по обиженному лицу, столь невеликой ценой тоже был весьма разочарован.

Пепел тихонько кашлянула, двинула ножом, будто разрезая невидимое заклинание, кивнула Трою и начала вставать.

– Ты нашел нас и загнал в угол. Это был отличный план, продуманный, четкий. Мы попались, и ты решил, что справился. Но потом каким-то образом нам удалось уйти, ты даже не понял, как это случилось. Где-то просчитался, не заметил лазейки. Расслабился, стал слишком самоуверенным, – Трой тоже поднялся с пола, действовал медленно и говорил все время, размеренно и ровно. – Даже не понял, как именно мы ускользнули.

Колдун нахмурился, опустил руку. Пробормотал в замешательстве:

– Были же здесь…

– Ты отпустил своих монстров.

– Бестолковые твари, – согласился тот. Пошевелил рукой, и все бусины потемнели, а оставшиеся птицы оплыли сгустками эктоплазмы с прилипшими перьями, превратились в грязные пятна, исчезли.

– Потерял нас из виду.

Колдун выругался на языке, которого Пепел не поняла – при этом он смотрел сквозь нее, обшаривал взглядом разрушенный магазин.

– Это оказалось не так уж и просто – поймать этих двоих, – спокойно продолжал говорить Трой. – Ты решил, что два золотых – не такая уж и большая плата.

– Мог бы дать и четыре, – скривился колдун.

Пепел не знала, на кого смотреть – то ли на него, то ли на фэйри. Как Трой это делал? Год назад ничего такого и представить нельзя было, а теперь казалось, он полностью контролирует ситуацию. Без особых усилий, он просто… говорит.

– Ты разозлится, но не настолько, чтобы продолжить преследование. Ты вернулся туда, откуда пришел, и сказал Старой Геде, что задание оказалось слишком сложным.

– Сам пусть за ними бегает, этот…

Ну, тут опять ругательства, весьма предсказуемо.

– Ты развернулся и ушел.

Колдун заколебался. Еще раз оглядел поле боя, скривился с досадой.

– Ты разворачиваешься и уходишь, – повторил Трой.

Пепел знала, что это не для нее, понимала, но все равно захотела тоже уйти. Ноги действовали отдельно от тела, разум предлагал вполне реальное, логичное: что здесь делать? Все самое главное уже случилось. Нужно развернуться и уйти.

Трой перехватил ее за руку, стоял молча, пока колдун не вышел прочь. А потом выдохнул – шумно и долго, будто весь воздух из него вышел, – и повернулся к Пепел. Ничего не сказал, просто стоял и обшаривал ее глазами, проверял, цела ли.

– Это… – пришлось начать еще раз, потому что внезапно оказалось трудно подобрать слова к происходящему. – Было впечатляюще. Просто охренеть.

Он криво улыбнулся, моргнул и отпустил ее, пальцы разжал и отвернулся в сторону.

– Нужно выбираться отсюда поскорее, пока полиция не появилась. Ты уже сможешь нас перенести или пойдем так?

Надо же, даже на прыжок согласен, что вообще происходит?!

– Могу, – кивнула Пепел, обтерла кинжал и засунула его в ножны. – На Вацловской есть отличный центр. Надеюсь, там никакие варлоки не помешают.

– Зачем? – охнул Трой. – Зачем нам туда? Я думал, мы теперь на лодку! Здесь же все мокрое!..

– А как же вещи из списка? – изумилась Пепел. Поправила сумку, ухватилась за Троя и объявила. – Надо купить одеяла!

Он застонал, но было это от неотвратимости шопинга или в предвкушении телепортации, Пепел уже разбираться не стала.

На хаусбот они попали ближе к вечеру, когда уже стемнело. Трой ныл и жаловался без остановки последние минут сорок, а потом вдруг замолчал угрюмо – или, может быть, утомленно, Пепел пока не научилась различать, когда он действительно устает, а когда притворяется.

Они старательно не разговаривали о том, что случилось в торговом центре, хотя у нее аж свербело – как? Ну как он это сделал, подчинил колдуна несколькими словами, заставил делать то, что было им нужно, а потом еще и отослал куда подальше! Наверное, Леа с Клаудией точно поняли бы, что это за магия, как она работает, а без них Пепел оставалось только голову ломать. Правда, недолго.

– Что это? – уставился Трой в тарелку.

– Суп, – она вручила ему ложку и уселась напротив.

– Когда ты успела его приготовить? – он зачерпнул бульон, вылил обратно в замешательстве. – И из чего?

Ну, вообще-то, продукты они покупали вместе, вот только он был занят, рассказывая, как какой-то его приятель когда-то пригласил девушку на романтический ужин и приготовил салат с тыквенными семечками, которые никогда не пробовал, а у него оказалась аллергия. Там было еще что-то про то, как бедняжка откачивала незадачливого кавалера, но Пепел уже слушала вполуха.

Снова пытался отвлечь, но на этот раз она не купилась.

– Ведьминские штучки. Ешь давай!

Трой посмотрел на суп.

– Пахнет вкусно. А почему сама не ешь?

Потому что уже съела здоровенный бутерброд, пока они заново наполняли тележку полезными вещами, сжевала всухомятку, и даже ему предлагала откусить, но Трой скорчил рожу, от бутерброда отказался наотрез и благополучно забыл.

– Ну, как хочешь, – он снова набрал бульон в ложку, поднес ко рту и остановился. – Очень неловко, знаешь ли.

– Да нет там приворотного зелья! – вспыхнула Пепел. – Больно нужно! Какого хрена ты вообще такую дурь придумал? Чтоб ты знал, я и не знаю, как его делать, это приворотное зелье!

Ну. Это была почти правда. Однажды Круг получил заказ на самое настоящее приворотное зелье. Леа пожала плечами, взяла коньяк, агаровое масло, гранатовый сок, еще какую-то ерунду, вскипятила это все вместе, пробормотала что-то вроде «о, Геката, пусть они сами как-нибудь разберутся!», остудила и вылила в маленький флакончик, а наутро вручила клиентке. И с серьезным видом рассказывала, мол, добавлять в питье объекту вожделения по одной капле двенадцать дней на растущей луне. Так что, Пепел и раньше подозревала, а тогда окончательно уверилась: фигня все эти приворотные зелья.

– Ты пялишься! – возмутился Трой. – Я про это, а вовсе не про какое-то приворотное зелье, придумала тоже! Все время на меня смотришь, вот и все!

– Если бы ты ел нормально, то не пялилась бы! А так приходится контролировать!

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать в ответ еще что-то, но передумал – хороший мальчик – и все-таки попробовал суп. На лице тут же отразилась целая гамма эмоций, а потом он воскликнул:

– Охренеть, это же вкусно!

Пепел хотела обидеться: насколько низко он до сих пор оценивает ее кулинарные таланты? – но потом передумала.

– Когда ты научилась готовить? – он проглотил вторую ложку.

– Я всегда умела!

Очень хотелось эту тарелку ему на голову надеть. Пнуть локтем или коленкой толкнуть, но всегда была опасность, что тут же есть прекратит. Пепел постоянно пыталась в него какой-нибудь еды полезной запихать и втихомолку радовалась, когда получалось. Медленно и аккуратно приходилось это делать, как с капризным ребенком. И отвлекать при этом, чтобы не заметил, что происходит.

– Тебе нравится новый плед? По-моему, получилось весьма уютно! Еще несколько подушек надо принести, и занавески…

– Никаких занавесок! – возмутился он. – Розовых полотенец вполне хватит!

Полотенца были не розовые, а темно-коралловые, но Пепел не стала его поправлять. И занавески, разумеется, вешать не собиралась. Просто в спальне стало немножко уютней, чем прежде, и она могла быть уверена, что он не замерзнет особо холодной зимней ночью, когда ее самой не будет рядом. Жаль, Трой не хочет перебраться в нормальный дом, но настаивать она не собиралась.

– И дверь покрасить не мешало бы, я принесу краску…

– Только не розовую!

– Вот черт, а я так хотела…

– Не вздумай! Я сам пойду и куплю! – тут он вспомнил и скривился. – Ну, если ты дашь денег. Дурацкая ситуация. Понятия не имею, как мне теперь за все расплачиваться…

– Я знаю, что мы забыли! – перебила Пепел. Денег у нее теперь была целая куча, ему дать не жалко. – Надо было хоть пару каких-нибудь журналов прихватить, или книг!

– Зачем? – не понял Трой.

– Чтобы хоть какое-то развлечение у тебя было! Или плеер, ты музыку любишь? Если на батарейках, тогда нормально, батарейки меня терпят…

– А лампочки, значит, нет? – фыркнул он.

– Ага, случается, – отмахнулась Пепел. – Вот с мобильниками совсем сложно. Да и кто знает, может, на Сильверчейнов люди работают, они возьмут и отследят.

Трой помрачнел, завозился ложкой в тарелке, начал разламывать овощи на маленькие кусочки. Однако пытался шутить по-прежнему.

– Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь принести какой-нибудь приличный детектив из домашней библиотеки.

– Нет, если ты не любишь истории двух-трех вековой давности про ритуальные жертвоприношения всяких разных животных и оргии, – она скорчила гримасу.

– Оргии? – с воодушевлением повторил он. – Оргии я люблю! – и потянулся к ней под столом, толкнул ногой – осторожненько, будто пытался почву прощупать.

– Ты не будешь доедать? – не выдержала Пепел. – Видеть не могу, как ты мучаешь эту бедную морковку!

Трой с растерянностью глянул в тарелку, потом покачал головой.

– Не хочу больше. А что…

Она придвинула к себе тарелку, не успел он договорить, взяла чистую ложку и начала доедать. Трой, судя по выражению лица, совершенно опешил от такого.

– Буду теперь все-все твои мысли знать, – поддразнила Пепел. Суп и правда получился отличный, не зря старалась.

– Почему это?..

– Примета такая, глупый!

А ожидал услышать про ведьминские заклинания, видимо.

– Ты и так их все знаешь, – буркнул Трой.

– Разве?..

Теперь пришла его очередь пялиться на нее, но Пепел это абсолютно не смущало. Правда, он довольно быстро отвел взгляд, ковырнул ногтем край стола.

– Знаю, ты хочешь ответов, вот только не уверен, что сам могу хоть что-нибудь объяснить.

Пепел молча доела суп. Поднялась, поставила тарелку в раковину, подумала немного – сейчас помыть или позже? Решила отложить на потом, попила воды и начала сворачивать сигарету.

– Я все еще не знаю, как все происходит, но теперь могу делать это в любой момент, – тихо произнес Трой. – Могу приказать тебе, твоим ведьмам, любому прохожему на улице и, возможно, любому колдуну. Разрешаю кому-то сделать что-то, что вполне естественно и нормально, и он даже не понимает, что происходит.

– Ты отдал приказ колдуну, а уйти захотелось мне, – возможно, ее голос прозвучал довольно резко, но Пепел уже потом это поняла.

– Я не знаю, – беспомощно выдохнул Трой. – Я понятия не имею, как это действует.

– А как получилось первый раз?

Он закрыл глаза. Ресницы у него были светлые, почти бесцветные, и какое-то время Пепел на них бездумно глядела. Потом он открыл глаза и сообщил:

– Я устал.

Она пожала плечами.

– Ладно, давай как-нибудь потом поговорим, я не настаиваю…

– Нет, ты не поняла – в первый раз я просто устал. Вроде как сдался. Ничего в голове не щелкнуло, ничего особенно не изменилось, – он наконец снова поднял голову, поймал взгляд Пепел и ухмыльнулся. Она курила, выпуская дым в приоткрытое окно, и понятия не имела, что нужно делать – или не нужно – чтобы не вспугнуть. – Потом получилось во второй раз. И в третий. Но я так и не понял, как все… как происходит…

– Это было впечатляюще, – призналась Пепел, чтобы хоть как-то его поддержать. – Нужно было еще спросить про эти золотые, что они означают. Я боялась тебя сбить.

Трой подошел к ней, перехватил почти докуренную сигарету и глубоко затянулся. Потом ткнул окурок в пепельницу и без особой надежды спросил:

– Помнишь, мы курили травку? У тебя не осталось?

– Нет, – фыркнула Пепел, – весной с Карлом все скурили.

– Жаль, – он отвел рукой ее волосы, наклонился и прижался губами к шее.

Вот и все откровения, наверное, на большее рассчитывать не стоит. И хуже: стоит только спросить хоть что-нибудь о фэйри, о Сафир и Кобальте, он и целовать ее перестанет, отпрыгнет в сторону и начнет болтать о каких-то своих знакомых, травить байки без умолку, а потом сообщит, что ужасно хочет спать, завалится на кровать и тут же захрапит. И не притворно, а очень даже по-настоящему, Пепел пару раз проверяла.

Так что пусть лучше так, пусть облизывает, точно большой кот, чуть покусывает кожу острыми зубами – хорошо так, приятно и возбуждающе…

И кое-что она все-таки забыла.

– Подожди, – Пепел отодвинула Троя, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь. Нашла свою сумку, достала оттуда небольшую баночку с мазью. – Клаудиа сказала, эти нужно намазать твои царапины.

Он недовольно застонал.

– Давай потом, а? – снова полез целоваться, но Пепел была непреклонна.

Царапины заживали, но как-то уж слишком медленно. Пепел цеплялась за них взглядом, пусть даже Трой очень старался не привлекать к ним внимания, все закрывал – то воротником, то шарфом, и голову вверх поднимал совсем редко. Но она видела – когда они оставались вдвоем, и трогала эти царапины, и понимала: что-то с ними было не так.

А когда поделилась своими подозрениями с Кругом, они переглянулись и сказали, что позаботятся об этом. И вот, мазь.

Трой поплелся в спальню, стянул по дороге футболку и рухнул на кровать. Сидя было бы удобнее,

но Пепел не возражала. Зачерпнула пальцем, понюхала – мазь была серой, комковатой, но пахла приятно: календулой и почему-то яблоками. Фэйри не сводил с нее взгляда, пока Пепел намазывала царапины на горле.

– Такая сосредоточенность. Если не знать тебя, можно подумать, у тебя всегда такое лицо, даже когда…

– А ты знаешь? – фыркнула Пепел. Что-то он сегодня то ей пытался чтение мыслей приписать, то сам внезапно знатоком заделался.

– Ты очень добрая, – серьезно заявил Трой. – Другая бы на твоем месте давно бы перестала меня терпеть.

– Так ты мою доброту проверяешь? – она наморщила нос. – Или терпение?

Он открыл рот, чтобы начать объяснять, но Пепел не выдержала, щелкнула его по носу.

– Заткнись! Мне нужно подумать, что делать с тобой дальше.

– Это приказ? – он облизал губы розовым языком, и Пепел не выдержала, наклонилась и поймала этот самый язык губами. Пососала его, толкнулась собственным языком в рот Трою. Он не возражал, лежал тихо и попыток заговорить снова не предпринимал. Или, может, она заткнула его эффективно.

Не прерывая поцелуй, Пепел подвинулась ближе и улеглась на него, ногу перекинула и потерлась бедром. Трой издал тихий, заинтересованный звук, зашарил руками, пытаясь пробраться к ней под свитер. Пепел попыталась помочь, но тут фэйри зашипел, дернулся в сторону, отодвинуться хотел и ойкнул от боли. Она посмотрела вниз, обнаружила, что зацепилась петелькой от свитера за колечко у него в соске, и начала истерически хихикать.

– Да прекрати ты! – возмутился Трой, тщетно пытаясь их распутать. – Вовсе не смешно!

А сам лыбился во весь рот, тоже хихикал и никак, никак не мог отцепить нитку. Пришлось помогать – а потом Пепел стянула подлый свитер, закинула его подальше и уселась Трою на бедра. Прихватила сосок кончиками пальцев, придавила слегка – уж очень соблазнительно выглядел.

– Почему ты не снимешь эту хрень?

Она очень сомневалась, что с чертовой сережкой были связаны приятные воспоминания. У фэйри вообще хоть какие-то нормы существуют? Сафир звала его братом, но это, судя по всему, не помешало ей с ним трахаться… впрочем, Пепел плевать. Это было раньше, и она знать не желает подробностей.

– Пусть будет, – он по-прежнему улыбался, только улыбка сделалась какой-то кривоватой. – На память о глупостях, которые я постоянно совершаю.

– Как это? – она провела большим пальцем по татуировке. – И это тоже?

Какие-то надписи – это что, греческий? А это – латынь? Рисунки, переплетение кругов и трискелион на плече. В честь чего он, интересно? Или в честь кого? Пепел пересчитала три завитка – Луг, Дагда, Огме, – те боги, которых она лучше всего знала, которые были близки. Можно было помечтать, что это в их славу. Что они снизойдут до мелкого засранца и даруют ему хоть какую-то свою защиту. Богиня свидетель, ему сейчас как никому иному было нужно хоть чье-то покровительство.

Пепел не стала дожидаться ответа на заданный вопрос, сцеловала эту кривую улыбочку, забралась руками под пояс его спортивных штанов. Подумала мимоходом – а если бы не купила другой одежды, так бы и ходил в ее старом кардигане? Не то, чтобы она возражала сильно, просто гости смущаются…

Трой тоже времени зря не терял. Расправился сначала с ее юбкой, потом стянул плотные легинсы, которые Пепел надела сегодня, и все это не переставая целовать ее, гладить, зарываться лицом в волосы и рассказывать, какая же она замечательная, как вкусно пахнет и как же он ее хочет.

И совершенно взаимно.

Она осталась сверху на этот раз, и Трой не возражал. Его член был внутри нее, глубоко, жарко, а его руки – на ее груди, и Пепел упиралась в его плечи, отталкивалась и снова опускалась, принимала его на всю длину. Могла бы делать это вечно, наслаждаться каждой секундой, проведенной с ним, в безумном ритме, в абсолютном, оглушительном удовольствии.

На этот раз все получилось гораздо лучше. То ли потому, что Трой спешил меньше, то ли потому, что Пепел расслабилась посильнее. Перестала думать всякое глупое, а как только начинала – целовала фэйри. Куда попало: в губы, в острый лепесток уха, в плечо, в живот, прямо поверх рыжей дорожки волос, что спускалась от пупка вниз. Фэйри был тоже глупый: он краснел, взгляд отводил, но отзывался, губы кусал и, не удержавшись, издавал восхитительные хриплые стоны.

Пепел аж заслушалась.

Положила голову Трою на грудь и ждала, пока он продышится, снова вспомнит, как разговаривать.

А он р-р-раз! – и перевернул ее, откуда только силы взялись, ткнулся головой между ног и провел языком по бедру, начертил что-то, одному ему понятное, облизал, пососал, и Пепел в простыни вцепилась. Зажмурилась, чтобы ничего лишнего не осталось, только его язык, губы и подбородок с короткой щетиной, вроде царапает, но сразу отстраняется, не до боли, а вроде как дразнит, и тут же зализывает поверх.

Пепел положила руку ему на голову, вцепилась в волосы, но тут же отпустила. Трой ее ногу приподнял, на плечо себе закинул, чтобы удобней было, и глянул быстро – все ли в порядке?

– Если сейчас остановишься, я тебя точно прокляну! – выдохнула Пепел.

Он опустил голову и фыркнул, и, черт, успел губами к ее нижним губам прижаться, поэтому этот звук Пепел не только услышала, но еще и почувствовала каждой клеточкой. Проклинать не пришлось – Трой языком умел не только болтать. Он трахал ее, вылизывал, будто узоры выводил на клиторе, и напевал себе что-то под нос, или просто мурлыкал, непонятно было, но невероятно хорошо.

И когда Пепел кончила, улегся рядом и головой взлохмаченной ткнулся куда-то в бок.

– С Новым годом.

– А?..

– Я говорю – с Новым годом. Сегодня тридцать первое декабря… впрочем, наверное, уже полночь, так что – с наступившим.

– Я забыла, – покаялась она. Совсем из головы вылетело, а ведь они днем разговаривали! До всего: до нападения колдуна, до гребаных птиц, до магазинов… – Я забыла, – повторила Пепел, перекатилась на бок и фэйри поближе подгребла. Он и не возражал, сам ее обнял. Руки у него были длиннющие, мог бы целиком ее обхватить, если бы захотел.

– Как хорошо, что тебя наняли Хранилище грабить, – тихо сказал Трой через некоторое время. Может быть, думал, она заснула уже? Пепел и правда глаза закрыла, пригрелась: он был горячий как печка, ну и новым пледом они тоже укрылись. Замерла – что еще он скажет, если она притворится спящей? И не разочаровалась. – Я так злился поначалу, что ничего не замечал. На ведьм злился, на фэйри, на тебя, на весь мир. И даже спасибо не сказал ни разу.

Он прижался губами к ее виску, а пальцами поглаживал по руке, будто круги какие-то выводил и бесконечные восьмерки.

– Оказывается, ты лучшее, что со мной случилось, – прошептал Трой. – Прости, что я не сразу понял. И прости за то, что тебе со мной не повезло.

Пепел могла бы поспорить, но не стала. Очень спать хотелось. Она ему потом скажет, это точно, все-все скажет…

***

– Тебе нужно понять, что ты хочешь сделать. Закрыть глаза, сосредоточиться. Вдох и выдох, очень медленно и спокойно. Ты собираешься изменить реальность. Четко видишь цель, свой конечный результат. Ты видишь существо, которое тебе нужно изменить. Одно-единственное, не затрагивая остальных. Вдох и выдох. Раздвинуть границы, заглянуть сквозь стену, посмотреть вглубь себя. Ясно видеть цель. Сформулировать, чего конкретно ты хочешь… когда не отвлекаешься. Что опять случилось, Трой?

Он вздохнул, открыл глаза.

– Я все думаю об этих штуках, ну, твари двухголовые…

– _Мелало_ , – сказала Леа. – И почему ты думаешь о них именно сейчас, когда мы собирались посвятить полтора часа твоей подготовке, о чем ты сам попросил меня этим утром?

Ну ладно, она была права – попросил. Сам пришел, как это ни унизительно было, пообещал больше никого не отвлекать. Но Леа отмахнулась – то ли не поверила, то ли решила, что по отдельности для всех лучше будет – и теперь они сидели в пустой мансарде вдвоем, друг напротив друга, и Трой очень пытался. Вот это вот все – видеть цель, сосредоточиться, дышать правильно, но все равно не мог голову очистить.

– Клаудиа сказала, их клювы ядовитые. Распространяют бешенство и все такое.

– Вам с Эш очень повезло, что ни одна из птиц не подобралась близко, не пробила кожу, – кивнула ведьма. – Бешенство или нет, но подхватить какую-нибудь заразу от _мелало_ вполне возможно. Есть заклинания, чтобы избавиться от заражения, надо проверить…

– Там были люди, – перебил Трой. Поморщился – ну, эй, неужели никому из них не пришло в голову проверить? Сводки новостей какие-нибудь, хотя у этих даже телевизора нет… Наверное, им плевать. – Они кричали, и… я думал, вдруг кто-то не успел убежать. Если кого-то эти твари все-таки покусали – поклевали? Если это было колдовство, а как его снять они не знают… Может, я не знаю, мы должны как-то… не уверен, что именно…

Леа сидела неподвижно, слушала его сбивчивое бормотание и не прерывала, но и помогать не собиралась тоже.

– Короче, мы должны что-то сделать! – взорвался Трой. – Хотя бы узнать, что с ними случилось! Это из-за нас все!

Из-за него одного, если точнее.

Леа поднялась с пола текучим, грациозным движением, подошла к своей сумке, которую бросила у двери, наклонилась и достала оттуда газету. Самую обычную бумажную газету, свернутую несколько раз.

– Не надеялась даже, что ты спросишь, но все равно прихватила по дороге.

Она кинула газету Трою на колени. Он подхватил, разглядел знакомое название – _PALLADIUM, náměstí Republiky_ , впился глазами в статью, но тут же разочарованно взвыл.

– Тут же все на чешском!

– Я переведу, – спокойно сказала Леа, снова усаживаясь на подушки. – А вообще, ты бы мог давно начать учить язык страны, в которой сейчас живешь.

Давно – это когда, позавчера? Трой напряженно смотрел на нее.

– Там написано, что на торговую галерею было совершено нападение стаи птиц. Трем людям была оказана медицинская помощь на месте, но никто серьезно не пострадал. Доволен теперь? – она изогнула бровь. Вроде бы смотрела без улыбки, но все равно издевалась.

Он отшвырнул газету, отвернулся. Не хотел ей отвечать, разговаривать даже с ней не хотел и смотреть тоже!

– Продолжим? – миролюбиво спросила Леа.

Трой подумал еще несколько секунд. Кивнул. А что поделать! Похоже, без ведьм не обойтись.

– Что ж, тогда попытайся расслабиться. Вспомни какое-нибудь приятное, комфортное место в котором тебе было хорошо. Представь его во всех деталях, вспомни свои ощущения, когда ты был там…

Хаусбот, например. Все мысли немедленно ускакали в том направлении: Пепел даже в дом не телепортировалась, осталась до утра, валялась с ним под одеялами и Трой очень боялся ее волосы длинные придавить ненароком. Лежал неподвижно, смотрел, как она дышит. Хотел кофе сварить, но подумал, что все испортит – вода, там, выкипит, или положит слишком мало сахара. Или что Пепел быстренько проснется, оденется и прыгнет. Вспомнит, что ее какие-то важные ведьминские дела ждут, заклинания пропадают, зелья стынут. А он останется как дурак горький кофе допивать. Но это мелочи, это ерунда, а на лодке было хорошо. Правда, остывало все к утру, так что лишний плед совсем не лишним оказался, а остальное здорово. И дверь он покрасит, только выяснит, какой цвет ей нравится. И еще вот…

– …попытайся почувствовать эту гармонию, как она наполняет твое тело и образует… что опять не так?

– Леа.

– Чего тебе, полукровка? – она стоически уставилась на него. – Что ты еще хотел спросить?

Глаза у нее были обычные, серо-голубые, но под взглядом почему-то все время ерзать хотелось. Можно было, конечно, обратиться к Клаудии, но нет. Леа хотя бы его за руки не хватала, не пыталась рассмотреть переломанные кости сквозь целую кожу, поэтому безопасней была хотя бы в этом плане.

И Трой очень надеялся, что Клаудиа не рассказала об увиденном.

– Что нужно Пепел?

Она нахмурилась, моргнула.

– О чем ты?

– Ну, чего она хочет? – попытался объяснить он. – Что-то действительно необходимое и важное?

Леа смотрела пристально, но Трой держался.

– У Эш день рожденья в августе, если ты спрашиваешь о подарке.

– Нет, не про день рожденья! Ладно, – он кивнул, попытался запомнить. Пригодится, если доживет до августа. – Но я совсем не про это. Хотя, день рожденья тоже полезно, а что вы ей в прошлом году подарили? Какого числа?

– О чем ты хотел спросить? – отмахнулась Леа.

– Это было совсем не про день рожденья, а конкретно сейчас! – Трой покачал головой, перевел дыхание. Непростое это дело оказалось, выяснить что-то у ведьмы. – Что ей нужно? – опять повторил. – Что я могу ей дать? Вы, например, мою кровь взяли – для какого-то гребаного ритуала, я так и не разобрался, в чем там дело было…

Точнее, Пепел пообещала рассказать, но пока так и не собралась. А может, Круг ей запретил, может это их какой-то секретик был. Хотя, когда Трой спросил, она хихикнула, сказала, что это забавная история, пусть и в процессе без жертв не обошлась. Конечно, те двое охранников, которых он убил, об этом уже никогда не забыть.

– Может, еще нужно? – спросил Трой у Леа. – Ей я дам.

Ведьма молчала.

– Или что-то другое, что найти трудно. У меня сейчас нет денег, но я постараюсь достать уже скоро. И если ей что-то очень хочется, а ты знаешь об этом – скажи. Или ей для всех этих магических дел нужно… кинжал, там, новый, потому что этот выглядит настоящим старьем, если кто-то хочет знать мое мнение, или что-то еще…

– Кинжал? – наконец-то оживилась. – Пепел направляла с помощью кинжала?

Кажется, он сказал что-то не то. Трой попытался быстренько перевести тему – ну, как мог.

– Да это всего разочек было, и наверное, мне показалось, она эту двухголовую херню с перьями убила, а вовсе не колдовала, точно-точно! Ты все-таки узнай, может ей нужна кровь фэйри в какое-нибудь зелье? Ну, пока предложение действует? – он улыбался во весь рот и пытался быть дружелюбным.

Леа опять смотрела на него молча.

– Мне заткнуться? – предложил Трой пока снова не прокляла.

– Почему ты ее не спросишь, что ей надо?

Потому что Пепел наверняка откажется, вот почему. Будет смотреть на него, хлопать глазами, и в конце концов засунет в карман сверток смятых банкнот. Как сегодня утром и получилось. Притащила его в Кутна Гору, о чем-то потрещала со своими ведьмами и исчезла, пока Трой пытался прийти в себя после прыжка и радовался, что позавтракал только чашкой чая и тостом, слегка намазанным маслом, а от омлета отказался. Тост все равно просился наружу, изо всех сил приходилось зубы сжимать.

– Почему ты ее не спросишь? – с нажимом повторила Леа.

– Откажется, – буркнул Трой.

– То есть, скажи, я правильно понимаю, что если сейчас я заявлю, что Эшлин для каких-либо «ведьминских штучек» требуется кровь фэйри в качестве основного ингредиента, ты послушно завернешь рукав и разрешишь мне взять пол-литра крови абсолютно добровольно? – медленно проговорила она.

Надо признать, звучало это безумно. Трой дернул плечом и скривился. Леа продолжала рассматривать его так внимательно, будто в первый раз видела.

– И ты действительно готов достать для нее какую угодно редкость, даже если это будет стоить гораздо дороже денег?

– В разумных пределах, – уточнил Трой. – И судя по всему, ты мне ничего не подскажешь, а я уже жалею, что начал этот разговор, так что, пожалуйста, давай забудем.

Куда там. Леа покачала головой.

– На самом деле, ей действительно кое-что нужно.

– И что это?

– Я потом скажу.

Вот так всегда. Он фыркнул, покачала головой. Уселся поудобнее, закрыл глаза.

– Ладно, проехали. Что там дальше по программе?

– Боюсь, мне придется пересмотреть программу для индивидуальных занятий, – в ее голосе слышалась усмешка, но какая-то незлая, а скорее пораженная.

– Ладно, – снова согласился Трой. – Тогда расскажи мне еще о гармонии и как цель сформулировать.

Она помолчала немного, а потом снова заговорила.

– Ты же понимаешь, что кроме концентрации через боль существуют еще и другие варианты?

– Что? – он не сразу понял, что она имеет в виду. Отказывался понять, даже зажмурился посильнее, будто это могло спасти, заслонить, защитить.

– Ты направляешь через боль, – спокойно произнесла ведьма. – Я не знаю, как работает магия фэйри, я всего один раз видела, как это происходит, но кое-что я могу чувствовать. То, что ты делаешь, используя отчаянье как топливо для способностей, – это работает, но еще это… – она остановилась, будто споткнулась в попытке подобрать нужные слова, и Трой воспользовался моментом, втянул воздух носом. Оказывается, задержал дыхание раньше, а сам и не заметил. – Это постепенно истощит тебя, – в конце концов сказала ведьма. – Не сразу, пройдет много времени, прежде чем ты начнешь замечать, но ты должен освоить и другие варианты.

Они оба помолчали какое-то время.

– Ну, – сказал Трой и прочистил горло, – именно поэтому я и попросил помощи?

Нелегко было признавать, но даже гребаная ведьма, наверное, могла научить его лучше, чем Сафир. Или, по крайней мере, менее болезненно. С Пепел, конечно, получилось бы гораздо приятнее, но от одной мысли, что Пепел могла так же заглянуть в него, как Клаудиа, и все-все увидеть, у Троя внутри все обмирало. Нет-нет, он потерпит эту ведьму, ничего страшного.

– Я попытаюсь помочь, – сказала Леа после паузы. Долгой такой, Трой уже и глаза хотел открыть, но удержался. – Итак, представь место, в котором тебе было хорошо. Вспомни все свои ощущения, звуки, запахи, которые окружали тебя. Почувствуй, как там было безопасно…

Кажется, вместо полутора часов он провел в мансарде вдвое больше. Трой скатился по лестнице, пытаясь как можно быстрее покинуть дом. И не потому, что все плохо было – странно, но ничего подобного! Наедине с одной ведьмой стало проще концентрироваться и делать все, что она скажет, и вроде бы у него получалось все как надо, и ничего страшного…

Но все равно – хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда. Пепел вернется только вечером, телепортируется прямо на лодку. Она перегнала хаусбот к Либенскому острову, заодно показала Трою, как включать двигатель и отшвартовываться. На всякий случай. Он, разумеется, слушал внимательно, кивал и запоминал, но очень надеялся, что не понадобится.

– Ты в город? – Грин вынырнул из кухни, на ходу натягивая куртку. – Поехали вместе, мне нужно кое-что забрать из бара.

– С Бенедиктской? – уточнил Трой. Рыжий парень бесил по-прежнему, если не больше – он даже извиниться не соизволил! Решил, наверное, что если ведьмы отвесили пару затрещин, то все в порядке!

– Ага. Клаудиа опять заказала у местного колдуна молоко _крод мара_ , не знаю уж, где он их находит и кому доить поручает, но вот само молоко уже третий раз продает, какую-то чертову уйму денег за него требует, но Клаудиа…

– Почему бы ей самой туда не смотаться, – предложил Трой, пытаясь придумать, как отвязаться от Грина, и одновременно понимая: Пепел познакомила Бенедикта и ведьм, это точно. Она притащила картину Карла к ним в дом – мутное пятно зеленого и оранжевого на сером фоне, притащила эль в темных бутылках в холодильник, а на холодильник – чей-то кривой и косой рисунок, изображавший человечка в остроконечной шляпе и с метлой. Чей ребенок нарисовал ведьму, неизвестно, а вот откуда пиво берется – очень даже. – Или Леа могла бы. Им это раз плюнуть, прыгнули и забрали.

– А ты тоже в трактир? – Грин семенил рядом, заглядывал в лицо, явно хотел чего-то. Врезать бы ему хорошенько, или, скажем, заставить какую-нибудь гадость сделать…

Месть была глупой и мелочной, но пару секунд Трой ее самозабвенно смаковал. Потом откинул, не без сожаления.

– У меня, вообще-то, свои дела есть: не такие важные, конечно, как у ведьм на побегушках прислуживать, но тоже есть чем заняться.

– Да ладно! – Грин обижаться не собирался. – Если бы не ведьмы, хрен бы ты с твоей девочкой встретился!

Он имел в виду Пепел, разумеется, и в этом тоже была своя правда, но Трой признавать поражение не спешил. И потом, меньше всего он думал о Пепел как о «своей девочке». Она была – ну, просто Пепел, Эш, слишком добрая, чтобы бросить его и перестать нянчиться каждый день. Пепел, которая целый год его искала – целый гребаный год!

– Если бы не ведьмы, дерьма в моей жизни было бы явно поменьше, – буркнул он. А потом еще и напомнил. – А если бы не ты, то хрен бы фэйри за мной теперь охотились! Зачем вообще нужно было мою кровь продавать? Совсем крыша поехала? Или денег мало? Судя по тому, что я видел, вы ж не бедствуете.

– Денег всегда мало! – воскликнул Грин. – Леа с Кло не бедствуют, а я, как ты только что выразился, у них на побегушках! Принеси то, подай это, и никакой благодарности за столько лет!

– Так попросил бы у них, если тебе не хватает! Поговорил нормально!

Рыжий глянул скептически.

– Классный совет, мужик. От тебя в особенности. Ты ж у нас просто мастер переговоров!

– Уж получше некоторых, – огрызнулся Трой.

Так, вяло переругиваясь по дороге, они дошли до станции, купили билеты и сели в подошедшую электричку.

– Какие у тебя в городе дела? – продолжал допытываться Грин. – Пойдешь к сидхе на поклон? Попросишь прощения и пообещаешь больше никого не убивать?

– Тихо ты, – шикнул Трой, красноречиво обводя пассажиров по соседству.

– А, блин, все время забываю…

Он начал бормотать себе под нос, потом достала из кармана какую-то веревку с узелками, в общему, судя по всему, попытался наколдовать какой-то щит, как Пепел уже несколько раз проделывала на глазах у Троя, но потом скривился и сообщил:

– Ой, ладно, они все равно ничего не понимают! А если и поймут, то решат, что мы какую-то книжку обсуждаем или компьютерную игру! Люди вечно про всякую хрень спорят с умным видом, ничего необычного!

Трой закатил глаза.

– Почему ведьмы меня заставили замолчать, а не тебя?

Вопрос был риторический и ответ на него был простой: из-за смерти двух охранников. Грин так и сказал:

– Потому что ты языком кого угодно убить можешь, а я безопасное трепло.

– Если ты расскажешь об этом кому-нибудь кроме тех, кто уже знает, я прикажу тебе яйца отрезать. Сам за ножиком побежишь, – Трой широко улыбнулся и с удовлетворением увидел, как Грин побелел.

До самого вокзала они не разговаривали, хотя Троя так и подымало спросить: сколько на черном рынке давали за унцию его крови, или чем у них принято такие вещи мерять – граммами? Литрами? Что там Леа говорила?

Но удержался, решил не рисковать – а вдруг и правда дорого, тогда искушение еще больше станет, а ему сейчас светиться нельзя.

Без денег было совсем хреново, и Трой собирался их раздобыть в ближайшее время как можно более легальным способом. Для этого с вокзала заскочил в трамвай и отправился во Вршовице. Грин что-то еще прокричал вдогонку, кажется, про Бенедиктскую, но Трой очень надеялся, что туда идти не придется. Трактир был последним вариантом, и использовать его ой как не хотелось.

Вместо этого он направился в местечко под названием «В лесу». Отыскал хозяина, с которым его познакомили в прошлый раз, и четверть часа пытался объяснить, кто именно познакомил, когда это было и при каких обстоятельствах. В конце концов тот вспомнил – или сделал вид, что вспомнил, и поинтересовался, что, собственно, нужно.

После этого Трой еще целый час вдохновенно сочинял, как оказался в Праге без копейки денег посредине зимы и c безрадостной перспективой просить милостыню на вокзале в течение следующих трех месяцев. Внизу, в подвале, гулко ухали басы и кто-то время от времени подвывал на французском языке – готовились к вечернему выступлению.

– И чего ты хочешь, я так и не понял?..

– Какую-нибудь работу? Могу помочь с разработкой концепции, – Трой обвел рукой зал, – или сочинить описания в меню, или придумать парочку новых коктейлей, или могу стену покрасить! У меня есть знакомый, который умеет отлично рисовать, очень трендовый тип!

Кроме серых пятен. Серые пятна здесь точно не в тему будут, нужно что-нибудь поярче.

– Тут таких художников полный район, – осадил его Грэг. – У меня очередь расписана. В следующем квартале Натаниэль красит, а весну уже София забила. Будет картина «Танки в разливе», очень злободневная, и к стульям по цветовому решению подойдет, – он кивнул на высокие табуреты, обтянутые ярко-красной кожей.

– А бариста тебе не нужен? – энергично предложил Трой, продолжая улыбаться. От музыки уже разболелась голова, а огуречный смузи с каждым глотком все больше и больше походил на сопли. – Официант?.. Могу посуду мыть?..

Грэг смотрел с сожалением, но головой все равно покачал.

– Сходи к Алоне, может у них что найдется.

– Это где?

– А ниже по улице, Травка.

Травкой назывался веганский «Pleven», и Трой потратил еще час, болтая с длинноволосой красоткой.

– Сезонные продукты? Не вопрос! Я могу полоть грядки или собирать березовый сок!

Она хихикала, спрашивала, пробовал ли он когда-нибудь тыквенное спагетти, и Трой с энтузиазмом наврал ей, что без ума от гамбургеров со свеклой и нутом.

– Прости, – Алона вздохнула, – ты милый, но у нас полным-полно работников.

– Я могу играть! – в отчаянье воскликнул Трой и ткнул пальцем в пианино, которое стояло на втором этаже.

– Увы, это только для посетителей. Постоянной вакансии тапера не предусмотрено, но ты можешь прийти сюда когда хочешь и играть в свое удовольствие!

Трой хотел денег в свое удовольствие, но никто не хотел ему в этом помогать. После Травки его направили в «Сладковски», где хотя бы не прославляли тофу и чечевицу, но пахло жареным фалафелем, и какой-то чувак играл на скрипке медленно и печально. Здесь тоже никому не нужен был официант – тире бариста – тире консультант по стилю – тире дизайну – тире просто человек, который знает художников, фотографов и прочих полезных людей. И сам при этом… ну да, ну да, признавать очень не хотелось, но во Вршовице Трой был официально признан бесполезным для общества и изгнан на улицу, где ощутимо похолодало к вечеру.

Он сам не заметил, как провел в скитаниях остаток дня, и когда поднял голову вверх, увидел небо, покрытое фиолетовыми тучами, сквозь которые кое-где пробивались звезды.

Можно было поджать хвост и вернуться на лодку, и сидеть там, ждать, пока Пепел принесет еды или потянет его в очередной магазин за одеждой, а можно было поехать на Бенедиктскую и попытать счастья там. Унижаться еще и перед этими людьми, просить их о чем-то и уговаривать, пытаться быть дружелюбным и невзыскательным, и соглашаться на какую угодно работу.

Оба варианта были отстойными. Трой выбрал второй.

В трамвае было тепло, он так пригрелся, что чуть не проехал свою остановку на Площади Республики. Выскочил в последний миг, заметался: где он, что, когда? Потом услышал голоса, запах жареного мяса, глинтвейна – Рождество закончилось, а рождественские ярмарки остались, гасли потихоньку то тут, то там – и вспомнил. Прага же! Когда умудрился заснуть – непонятно. И не снилось ничего, не запомнил – только вязкий обволакивающий ужас, от которого сердце колотилось как ненормальное и кровь шумела в висках.

И холодно было, да. Пока дошел до трактира, руки замерзли, даже в карманах не особенно удалось согреть. Колокольчик на двери звякнул, Трой вошел внутрь, огляделся – и сейчас же пожалел, что пришел. Но поздно: его увидели, Грин замахал руками, Карл тоже признал, а потом и третий обернулся, лохматый, со свежей ссадиной на щеке – Норман. Чудесная компания.

– Трой! Иди к нам!

Очень хотелось сделать вид, что не слышал, не заметил и вообще искал Пепел, а раз ее тут сейчас нет – всем до свиданья. Трой постоял секунды две и направился к столику.

– Привет, – сказал Карл и подвинулся, освобождая место на скамье. – Я и не надеялся тебя живым увидеть. Гребаные твари, чтоб они все провалились!

– Фея живучая, – фыркнул Норман. – Ничего ему не сделается.

На стол перед Троем опустился бокал с пивом. Официантка, которая его принесла, многозначительно глянула на стойку – а уж оттуда махнул Крис. Трой поблагодарил его кивком и мысленно отметил: надо заплатить перед уходом. И все-таки попытаться переговорить насчет работы. Может и хорошо, что Бенедикта снова на месте не оказалось – Крис как-то попроще был. Хотя, наверное, рабочих все равно только хозяин трактира нанимал.

Компания пила уже давно: рядом с Норманом стояла почти пустая бутылка Егермейстера, а Карл, как настоящий художник, отдавал предпочтение водке. Что пил Грин выяснить не представлялось возможным, вполне возможно – всего понемножку. Пустые стаканы из-под пива, скопившиеся на столе, в расчет даже брать не стоило.

– С возвращением, – коротко сказал Карл и поделился водкой. Трой выпил без особого энтузиазма, скорее за компанию, и еще потому, что от первого же глотка внутри теплота разлилась, а все проблемы, хоть и никуда не исчезли, но изрядно поблекли. В самом деле, чего он переживает? Двух недель не прошло, как вернулся от Сафир, и до сих пор никого не убил. Ходит, разговаривает, даже с Пепел вот…

Трой опустил голову, чтобы никто его довольное лицо не видел, и поставил на стол пустую рюмку. Потянулся за пивом, мимоходом подумал, что надо было съесть хоть что-то, а потом вспомнил – смузи же! Нормальная такая еда.

– Так вот, – Норман наклонился вперед, понизил голос и продолжил беседу, начатую, должно быть, до появления Троя. – Гребаных _дантеров_ оказалось четверо! Сидели в развалинах и никого не трогали до тех пор, пока эти идиоты гнездо не расшевелили. А потом понеслось – шум по ночам, крики, а на прошлой неделе мелкую девчонку утащили…

Трой слушал вполуха: должно быть, у Грина опять ничего не получилось с завесой, поэтому все старательно шептались про каких-то непонятных тварей.

– Ты их прикончил? – спросил Карл, не скрывая скептического настроя.

– А как же! Правда, побегать пришлось, а там камни скользкие после дождя оказались, – он ткнул пальцем в ссадину, – со всей дури приложился, плюс молоко кислое оказалось, два раза в деревню ездил… гады же! Сами хотят, чтобы я _дантеров_ убрал, а сами молока пожалели! Или оно по дороге скисло… – Норман пожал плечами и отхлебнул еще пива.

Все опять глубокомысленно покивали, будто прекрасно знали, кто такие эти _дантеры_ и на какой хрен им молоко и мелкие девчонки.

– Тебе помощник не нужен? – Трой сам от себя не ожидал, но все равно спросил. Типа в шутку. – Ну, там, молока принести, машину покараулить?

Норман поглядел на него неожиданно тоскливо.

– А платить мне этому помощнику чем? Мне за одного _дантера_ обещали две сотни, а их четыре штуки оказалось!

– Прокатили тебя? – вздохнул Грин. – Это да, бывает… никто не верит, что эти твари пошумят-пошумят, а потом десять человек за год придушат, и никто не сообразит, в чем дело.

– Напрасно представление устраивал? – Карл был настроен скептически. – С молоком и заклинаниями? Или что там было, чем их отваживать нужно?

– Кто такие _дантеры_? – не выдержал Трой.

– Духи жертвенные. Животные разные, которые потом монстрами становятся, или люди иногда бывают. На их костях крепость построили, кровью окропили, – неохотно сообщил Норман, приглушая голос еще сильнее, до едва слышного шепота. – Какие-то долбанутые воры клад искали под камнями. Нарыли там ям, вот оно и полезло… заплатить то заплатили, только вот что мне теперь с шестью мешками свеклы делать? Нет бы еще картошка…

– Ты поэтому сюда пришел? – догадался Карл. – Решил трактирщику свою свеклу продать?

– Ну! Меня жена из дома выгонит! – печально закончил Норман. – В прошлый раз половину свиньи привез, она ругалась, но отбивных пожарила!

– Какая именно жена? – уточнил Трой, давясь смехом. – Блондинка? Или темненькая? А из картошки она бы что сделала, лепешек этих местных, как они там называются? Пожарила? Отварила? Или, может, засолила? Салат с картошкой?

– Запеканка, – сказал Крис. Он незаметно появился возле столика и начал сгребать всю пустую посуду на поднос. – Из картошки вкуснее всего получается запеканка. Идем.

Трой пожал плечами, допил пиво и зашагал вдогонку.

– А ты опять на хозяйстве, как я посмотрю? Так купил бы у мужика свеклу, жалко, что ли? Или Бенедикт не велит? Странные у вас с ним отношения, стремные, и непонятно, кто кому что должен!

Крис оставил посуду на кухне, вместо нее закинул на поднос какую-то еду, стакан и бутылку, прошел дальше и открыл дверь в кабинет.

– Заходи.

Трой плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей, а Крис занял место Бенедикта. Уставился на стакан, с досадой поцокал зубами.

– Вот блин, второй забыл. Придется позаимствовать, – и достал из ящика в столе маленькую кофейную чашечку белого фарфора.

– Ух ты. А тебе дают подержать самую большую поварешку? У нас тут вчера такое веселье приключилось…

– _Мелало_ напали на людей в Палладиуме, – перебил Крис. Он налил что-то прозрачное и почти без запаха в стакан и чашку, поставил перед Троем тарелку, наполненную едой: какое-то мясо, щедро политое белым соусом, и утиная нога, а еще кислая капуста и кусочки хлебного мякиша – кнедлики, и кажется, еще брусничный джем.

– …я от них сковородкой отбивался. Так домой и притащил, – кисло закончил Трой. – Не знаю, зачем понадобилась, просто вцепился как дурак.

Крис фыркнул. Поднял стакан, отсалютовал.

– Твое здоровье.

Бутылка была темная и старая, без всяких опознавательных знаков, Трой нерешительно глотнул спиртное и чуть не закашлялся. Водка по сравнению с этим казалась родниковой водичкой с лимонным соком.

– Что за хрень?!.. И, кстати, я есть не хочу!

– Ну и не ешь, – вторую тарелку с примерно таким же набором еды Крис поставил перед собой и принялся уминать. – А я вот подыхаю с голода. Ни минуты спокойной с утра: у этих новый год, все требуют шампанского, а шампанское закончилось, Карл продал картину, нужно срочно отметить, клиенты уже пять раз звонили, нужно какое-то ожерелье искать, а Бен неизвестно когда вернется. Рыжий еще притащился, стал меня доставать: где молоко? Вы обещали, гони молоко! А я ему ничего не обещал, это беновы дела, он с ведьмами договаривался, ему и плату забирать. А еще свекла. Вот куда ее девать, а?

– В запеканку.

Крис прыснул, и Трой тоже захихикал.

– Да не, фигня получится. Один день салат, второй суп, туристы поедят, но у него там шесть мешков… – Крис поморщился. – Скажу Бену, можно взять два максимум.

– И часто такое? – поинтересовался Трой. Подлива к мясу и правда была вкусная.

– Да пару раз случалось, – Крис снова налил своего зелья. – Однажды летом Норман притащил полдюжины индеек. Мы все охренели, а он сказал, что его домашние охренеют больше, если он опять заявится домой с какой-нибудь живностью. Ну, или со свеклой.

– Дай угадаю: и потом целую неделю в меню только индюшатина была?

Крис тяжело вздохнул.

– Одну пришлось зарезать. В смысле, нам нужна была кровь для ритуала, ну и тушку они тоже сожрали в итоге… – он поморщился и помахал рукой, будто отгоняя плохие воспоминания. Кто они Трой решил даже и не спрашивать – хватило гребаных двухголовых птиц и тех штук, про которых Норман рассказал.

– Я надеюсь, ты ее прикопал хорошенько, чтобы не получилось, как с этими дамперами… дакерами… дан… ладно, ты понял, с этой хренью, которая восстала и кого-то там утащила!

– Девочку четырнадцати лет, – Крис снова скривился. – А, ладно, давай выпьем.

Со второго раза напиток оказался не таким противным, и горло драл поменьше. Трой ухватил утиную ногу – надо было же чем-то закусывать?

– А где Пепел?

– Поехала куда-то с одной из ведьм. За травой какой-то, что ли…

Хотя, какая трава зимой. Он вроде бы слушал внимательно, но все равно, получается, что-то важное пропустил. И вот так всегда. Сам предлагает ей помочь, а сам понятия не имеет, чем она занята, что ей интересно. Ведьминские штучки. Сколько раз он это уже повторил?..

– Так как?

Крис, оказывается, говорил что-то и смотрел на него.

– Еще раз?

– Ты спрашивал Нормана, не нужен ли ему помощник.

– Просто подумал, что запастись свеклой на зиму не помешает.

Они оба прыснули. Трой пожал плечами, глядя как Крис подливает из бутылки в стакан.

– И еще я собирался спросить Карла, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь покрасить. Стену какую-нибудь или забор. На большее моих художественных способностей вряд ли хватит!

– Что ты вообще умеешь делать? – Крис серьезно сдвинул брови. – И сейчас я вовсе не про умение приказывать потенциальным врагам прищемить пальцы дверью. Вообще это не обсуждаем. Вы с Эш, конечно, могли бы стать идеальными грабителями банков: она замки открывает, а ты пока убалтываешь охранников, что они ничего не видели, – замечтался он. – Или, скажем, артефакты из музеев воровать. Или из частных коллекций. Ты тихонечко поговорил – и тебе все, что нужно, на блюдечке вынесли, ничего придумывать не нужно.

– Видимо, моя суперспособность – всех убалтывать – мрачно заметил Трой. – А если без криминала?

– Заставить наших клиентов съесть шесть мешков свеклы, – тут же предложил он. – Поговорить с черноволосой ведьмой, чтобы она заплатила вдвое больше за молоко. Придумать песню…

– А песню то зачем? – поразился Трой. Снова глотнул из стакана: оказывается, надо было пить не залпом, а маленькими глоточками, держать во рту и смаковать – тогда алкоголь становился совсем приятным, впитывался постепенно, расцветал каким-то совсем уже фантастическим букетом вкуса. Роса на листьях в начале лета. Первый хрусткий лед. Пиво, которое пьешь на пустом пляже с лучшим другом. Или не пиво, а, скажем, крепкий виски в прокуренном баре. Короче, что-то потрясающее и совершенно неописуемое словами.

– Да так, – отмахнулся Крис. – Была тут одна песня… а, ладно, неважно. Можешь убедить Бена платить мне больше? Разницу пополам?

И опять какой-то криминал. Трой уцепился за эту песню, вспомнил кое-что забавное.

– Это из-за песни у тебя пятно на сердце? Пепел его видит.

Крис вроде как удивился, но виду не подал. Сидел и смотрел на Троя, будто оценивал, решал, стоит рассказывать или нет. Или, может, ударить в ответ, спросить о фэйри, о Сафир. Это замешательство почему-то чувствовалось очень сильно – Трой только начал жалеть, что вообще спросил, как тот все-таки ответил.

– Я бегал с Дикой Охотой. Эрлкениг меня принял в свою стаю, стал мне другом, самым близким, о котором пожелать можно, – Крис смотрел пристально, и глаза у него голубые-голубые казались. – Бенедикт дал мне флейту и рассказал, как сыграть мелодию, чтобы Охоту приманить. Они пришли и остались на три года. Три человеческих года они все время поблизости были, в трактире за столом выпивали, Эрл сидел там, где ты сейчас сидишь.

Не та информация, которая добавляла уверенности. Трой едва удержался, чтобы не начать ерзать. Крис замолчал: вроде бы сам здесь был, но видел совершенно другое, и Трой его отчаянно понимал, вот только сказать не мог. А еще то, что Крис видел и вспоминал, явно хорошее было. Всякое, но хорошего больше.

– А потом?

– Потом они ушли, – спокойно сообщил тот и улыбнулся – грустно, но и с облегчением тоже. – Эрл уничтожил метку, которую оставил на мне в первую встречу, но кое-что, видимо, до сих пор заметно таким как Эш или Бен.

Ну, бывает, наверное. Он про другое очень хотел спросить:

– А что случилось с песней?

– Я ее забыл, – признался Крис. – Долбаные сидхе!

Трой согласился, и они снова выпили.

– Вкусная штука.

– Ага, – Крис ухмыльнулся и подлил еще. Бутылка все не заканчивалась и не заканчивалась, около половины содержимого в ней так и плескалось. – Слушай, так что же ты все-таки будешь делать? Мы должны выяснить!

– Что-нибудь простое, – Трой подтянул к себе ногу и обхватил колено рукой, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. – И не связанное с колдовством.

– Не получится, чувак, – сказал Крис. – Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но уже не выйдет. Я сам не пытался даже, но мне Бен потом объяснил. Если ты уже сделал что-то хотя бы один раз, прикоснулся к той стороне, то она тебя не отпустит. Можешь чем угодно заниматься – наливать пиво в трактире или красить стены, или ремонтировать машины, или еще что-то – только потом все равно послужи другой стороне.

– А если не буду? Мне это нахрен не сдалось, – поморщился Трой. – Если бы можно было все отменить, обратно открутить!

– Было бы круто, – согласился Крис. – Но ты бы тогда половину всего пропустил.

Трой попытался представить. Почему-то это было трудно: мысли разбегались во все стороны, ни на чем не удавалось сосредоточиться. Была Пепел, правильно, Эш, она замки открывала и целовалась так, что земля начинала под ногами качаться, или, может быть, это палуба на хаусботе ходуном ходила. Не было бы ведьм, фэйри бы его все равно нашли? А без его крови Круг бы никогда не соединился, так значит, им вроде бы и помог? Но с другой стороны был Кобальт и Сафир, и Элизабет, и много еще всего.

Все проблемы или Пепел? Пепел или все проблемы?

– Вот и я о чем, – Крис его замешательство заметил, покивал с сочувствием. – Я это тоже все проходил, чувак.

А потом вдруг вскинулся, начал собирать пустые тарелки.

– Бен пришел.

Как он это узнал, Трой так и не понял. Зато вдруг сообразил, что умудрился напиться до того восхитительного состояния, когда все вокруг кажется удивительно прекрасным, а все люди автоматически становятся лучшими друзьями. И наконец согрелся.


	2. Chapter 2

– Сколько. Раз. Мы. Тебе. Говорили.

– Ой, да ладно! – воскликнула Пепел. – Я все слышала, не надо повторять! Но что делать, если мне так удобней! Вот что мне делать, а? Возьми лучше, – она впихнула в руки Леа корзину с ягодами боярышника.

На ее долю выпал сбор ягод, Клаудиа же придирчиво отобрала и срезала несколько ветвей для амулетов, связала их бечевкой, чтобы удобнее было нести, а остальное время бродила по роще, осматривая деревья.

– Что-то ищешь? Если здесь нет, скажи, куда прыгнуть…

Пепел втайне гордилась тем, что теперь могла брать ориентиры только прислушавшись к Кругу или к одной из ведьм. Раньше им приходилось брать ее за руку и буквально показывать или даже описывать словами то место, куда они хотели перенестись. Но буквально последний месяц у нее наконец начало получаться перехватывать эти невидимые сигналы – запахи, звуки, тот свет или тень, царящий в месте переноса, будто в замочную скважину подсматривала. И телепортировалась все быстрее и быстрее, с каждым прыжком все легче.

– Никуда не надо, – Клаудиа остановилась, поправила шарф и огляделась вокруг. На сей раз она сменила высокие каблуки на удобные ботинки, а строгий костюм – на брюки карго и кожаную куртку. – Нужно посадить здесь новое облепиховое дерево. Это вот-вот засохнет.

Пепел глянула. На вид с деревом было все нормально, оранжевые ветви-початки свисали до самой земли.

– Не в этом сезоне, – сказала Клаудиа, почувствовал ее замешательство, – но лет через пять точно. Совсем скоро.

Что ж, ладно. Если Круг хочет заняться посадками, то Пепел возражать не станет.

– Не сейчас, по весне. Соки двинутся, и нам придется немного потрудиться, – Клаудиа подошла к буковому дереву, положила ладонь на ствол и поглядела вверх. – Заложить основу для будущего.

Это было правильно, это было разумно, а потом они вернулись домой, и навстречу им вылетела разъяренная Леа.

– Ты опять направляла с помощью кинжала!

Ой, ну и какого хрена так кричать? Гадать не нужно, кто ей сдал, но Пепел даже не разозлилась: Трой мог брякнуть не по злому умыслу, а потому что она забыла его предупредить. Ну направляла, что дальше?

– Эшлин, мы же предупреждали! – Клаудиа свалила свою добычу на стол: ветки боярышника и орешника, пара початков облепихи и несколько белых грибов, спрятавшихся под листьями. Выпрямилась, уперла руки в бок и вопросила. – Где жезл?

Пепел вздохнула, достала из сумки небольшую деревяшку длиной в две ладони и толщиной с маркер. Она честно старалась: подобрала нужные символы и вырезала их, прочитала заклинания и проверила, может ли работать с жезлом. Все было в порядке: он подчинялся без особых проблем, немного настройки, калибровки, и жезл должен был стать основным помощником до тех пор, пока она не научится направлять сама, без всяких костылей.

Но не стал. Да, она убирала кинжал поглубже в сумку, пыталась забывать его в своей комнате, прятала в ящик, но все равно возвращалась. Все равно, когда пришлось сражаться с проклятыми двухголовыми птицами, рукоять привычно легла в ладонь.

– Что с ним не так? – Леа приняла у Пепел жезл, покрутила его в пальцах, взвесила на руке. – Сделан правильно, баланс отличный.

– Я просто забыла! Было так удобнее! – Пепел с возмущенным стоном пробралась мимо ведьм, прошла в кухню и начала доставать из стеллажей посуду. Ягоды и грибы надо было помыть, рассортировать и подготовить к тому, что будет дальше: часть они приготовят сейчас, часть законсервируют, а часть пойдет в эликсиры и зелья. – Что? Ну вот что вы на меня так смотрите?!

А они смотрели. Вопросительно и терпеливо, ожидая, что сейчас она во всем признается и объяснит.

– Блядь, – сказала Пепел. Отставила глубокую чашку, в которую нужно было отобрать плотные и целые ягоды, оперлась руками на стол. И еще раз. – Блядь.

– Откуда у тебя этот кинжал? – Леа подошла ближе, но не притрагивалась, сложила руки на груди. – Тебе его кто-то дал? Кто-то важный?.. Нет, дело не в человеке, – тут же оборвала она сама себя, – дело именно в самом предмете.

– Он чем-то тебе дорог, – Клаудиа не спрашивала, а утверждала. – Это не кровная магия, иначе мы бы почувствовали. Если твои родственники знали основы, они бы никогда не передали тебе оружие в качестве накопителя силы.

– Я знаю, – Пепел взмахнула руками, пытаясь отгородиться от Круга. Искреннее внимание и интерес стали сейчас неприятными для нее, они давили и причиняли боль, и ведьмы тоже почувствовали это. Клаудиа поморщилась и подошла к окну, отступила, а Леа покачала головой.

– Мы не собираемся наказывать тебя или обвинять. Пожалуйста, не бойся, мы не будем спрашивать больше, чем необходимо, и кричать на тебя.

– Я не боюсь! – выкрикнула Пепел, беспомощно переводя взгляд с одной ведьмы на другую. Они почувствуют, Круг поможет. Они должны понять. – Мне просто так удобнее, вы можете это услышать? Я пытаюсь отучить себя, каждый день стараюсь, но вот они – _мелало_ , и вот он – кинжал! Я не думала, а действовала, хотела создать щит и одновременно отбиваться, а с кинжалом это получается лучше всего! Не знаю, почему! Я тренировалась с жезлом и все было в порядке, но тогда не было гребаных тварей!

Они смотрели на нее молча. Не упрекали, не обвиняли, и все равно хотели знать правду. Пепел плюхнулась на табурет и согнулась, опустила плечи. Она чувствовала себя точно сдувшийся шарик, лишенный воздуха, сморщенный и пустой.

– Это условия сделки.

– Какой сделки? – спросила Клаудиа.

– Той самой. Из-за которой мы встретились. В смысле… – Пепел потерла лицо рукой. – Ох, я не знаю, как объяснить! Не сейчас, пожалуйста! Я просто не могу сейчас! Я обменяла на этот кинжал три услуги, вот какой сделки! Мне он был нужен, точнее, я не знала, что именно было нужно, а Жук достал кинжал и… давайте все остальное потом, пожалуйста? – она умоляюще уставилась на Леа, которая стояла ближе. Потом посмотрела на Клаудию. – Давайте так договоримся: я все расскажу, только не сегодня! Мне нужно время, хоть немного, чтобы подготовиться!

Клаудиа кивнула первая.

– Я доверяю тебе, сестра. Но…

– Я знаю, все знаю, направлять через оружие может быть опасно, но поверьте – мне так удобно! Если мне пришлось сражаться с этими тварями, и придется еще с какими-то, потому что я сомневаюсь, что это было первое и последнее нападение! Потому что гребаные фэйри не отстанут, они будут посылать все новых и новых наемников, чтобы добраться до Троя, а я не могу стоять в стороне и смотреть! Вот просто не могу и все!

– Ты и не должна, – нахмурилась Леа. – Если он тебе дорог – сражайся. Потому что теперь я знаю – он будет сражаться за тебя.

Пепел уставилась на нее, пытаясь прочитать на лице ведьмы ответ – что произошло между ними за эти несколько часов? Что Трой наговорил? Опять, наверное, вертелся и ерзал, и молол всякую чушь, и… как-то сумел убедить, что ему можно доверять.

– Что он сказал?

Леа опять покачала головой.

– То, что должен был, – медленно произнесла она. – И это удивило меня.

– Потому что обычно он говорит то, что хочет, – фыркнула Клаудиа.

– Так что это было? – продолжала допытываться Пепел. Уцепилась за возможность перевести разговор на полукровку – да, а что остается? Она не готова сейчас рассказывать им про кинжал. Целый год уворачивалась и раздавала обещания направо и налево, но пришло время расплачиваться – и никто не станет осуждать ее, если она хочет эту самую расплату еще на денек-другой перенести! – Что он сказал? Что тебя удивило?

Леа смотрела на нее внимательно, даже губу прикусила. И Пепел поняла – не скажет. Разговор останется между ней и Троем, потому что… ну, потому что это было действительно что-то важное.

– Хорошо, – Пепел подняла руки вверх, сдаваясь. – Я все. Вы сегодня не спрашиваете о кинжале, я не спрашиваю о фэйри. Так пойдет?

– Я доверяю тебе, сестра, – сказала Леа. А Клаудиа вместо ответа достала еще две посудины, расставила их на столе и начала сортировать свою добычу.

– Отбери боярышник и промой ягоды.

Что ж, значит, теперь по расписанию урок зельеварения.

Освободилась Пепел только к вечеру. Узнала, что Грин с Троем уехали в город, но охранные заклинания на хаусботе молчали: значит, Трой еще где-то в центре. Она сказала ему, что обновляет щиты каждый раз, и попросила разрешения настроить на него персонально. Трой согласился, пожал плечами и вообще, похоже, не понял, что в этом такого. Ее лодка, ее дом, а он только позаимствовал на время. Не подумал, что это может выглядеть как попытка проследить за ним или еще что.

Кажется, она влюблялась в него понемножечку каждый день. Незаметно, неохотно, сама не понимая, как вышло, что вредный парень, который швырял в нее скомканными листками из блокнота, презрительно морщился и требовал зеленого чая превратился вот в… да ни хрена он не превратился, почти такой же. Говорит гадости и ужасно бесит, отталкивает всех, кто пытается приблизиться хоть немного.

И все равно что-то такое Леа сказал, от чего она не разозлилась, а удивилась. И вроде как – уважать его начала немножко?

И будто бы Трой действительно беспокоится, что может кому-то навредить. И стал чуть больше об окружающих заботиться – о Пепел в первую очередь, до лампочки ей все те окружающие, главное, как он на нее смотрит. Будто ему неловко отчего-то, и все время извиняться хочется.

Типа это он виноват, втравил ее в историю, а не она сама… втравилась.

А еще будто ему все время трогать ее хочется, проверять – что настоящая, а не приснилась ему, и ее целовать можно в любое время, и что она не сердится.

Или Пепел выдумывает всякую фигню, пытаясь придурка оправдать. Что бы ни делала с ним Сафир, как бы ни воспитывала, намного лучше он не стал. Страннее – вот уж точно. Задумчивее как-то, что ли, и наглости поумерилось. А остальная дурь на месте.

Пепел прыгнула как обычно: на крышу Палладиума. Вниз спустилась, ненароком прошла мимо того магазина, где колдун на них _мелало_ спустил. Все желтыми лентами перетянуто, проход запрещен, но восстановят. Точно все исправят, следы уберут, и если не завтра, то на следующей неделе точно заработает, словно ничего и не было.

Она прошла мимо ярмарки на Площади Республики: полюбовалась на головки сыра, выставленные на прилавке, вдохнула запах корицы и горячего трдла. Свернула в переулок и вышла на Бенедиктскую.

В трактире было громко, вот что первое заметила Пепел. В трактире был Трой, который стоял одной ногой на скамейке, а коленом другой опирался на стол, размахивал руками и что-то энергично рассказывал. Нет, он ВЕЩАЛ. Не только голосом, но и всем своим телом, выражением лица, взмахами рук и плавными покачиваниями корпуса.

– …И тогда мы сдергиваем капюшон с бедного парня, он моргает, и я ему тихонечко так говорю: ну что, добро пожаловать на мальчишник, женишок?

Кажется, они заорали все разом. Засмеялись, начали свистеть, хлопать, и Пепел, сама того не осознавая, открыла рот, набрала воздуха побольше, чтобы подключиться к общему веселью. Что там происходило раньше – неважно, это была смешная история, она увлекала, веселила, заставляла сопереживать всем персонажам.

И это была самая настоящая магия. Пепел осознала за крошечный миг до того, как начать смеяться, и все-таки удержалась. Изо рта вырвался один-единственный звук, тихий и сдавленный.

Он колдовал. Чертов гребаный фэйри подчинил себе целый трактир, сколько тут было, человек двадцать? Тридцать? И все они смотрели ему в рот, слушали, будто завороженные, ловили каждый звук его голоса, ждали, что за чудеса он еще им покажет, этот гамельнский крысолов!

Вот только дудочки у него не было. Инструментами он не пользовался, зачем? У него был голос, и этого оказалось вполне достаточно.

Пепел, действуя механически, накинула на себя щит, простейшую защиту от чужого воздействия, от эмоций, которые парили в воздухе, ненавязчиво щекотали кожу: мне весело, почему бы и тебе не повеселиться? Я смеюсь, ну так что тебе мешает посмеяться со мной?

Под щитом увидеть все это было проще, осознать, где проходит грань между ней и чужим хмельным восторгом, кое-как отдышаться, закрыть рот и справиться с шоком: направляет же. Совсем не так, как она, неосознанно, ни хрена не осознавая, глупый фэйри, сияет на всю округу, и глаз от него не оторвать, что самое главное. Даже она купилась, залипла в паутину, стоило только порог перешагнуть.

– Нравится представление? – негромко спросил кто-то рядом. Пепел не вздрогнула только потому, что голос узнала, повернулась и посмотрела на хозяина трактира. Бенедикт кивнул, приветствуя ее, но взгляда от Троя не отрывал. – Самое интересное, он сам не понимает, что делает и как.

– Давно? – так же тихо спросила Пепел.

– Да минут двадцать уже. Еще немного – и его начнут угощать пивом, потом носить на руках, а спустя полчаса захотят разорвать в клочки. Но никто так и не сообразит, что происходит.

– Пусть попробуют, – сообщила Пепел и зашагала вперед, протискиваясь сквозь толпу, которая плотно обступила Троя. Он глянул вниз, и лицо его, раскрасневшееся, блестящее от пота, осветилось еще больше.

– А вот и моя ведьма!

Он полез вниз со стола, чуть не грохнулся в процессе, но его тут же поймали несколько пар крепких рук. Пепел узнала Карла, Нормана, поймала перепуганный взгляд Грина. Ну точно, все в сборе!

– Тихо-тихо, а вот тут у нас пол, – Крис поддержал Троя, помогая ему спуститься, – гравитация, чувак, помнишь? Вот так, осторожно…

А потом Трой шагнул к ней, чуть наклонился, обхватил руками и приподнял – совсем не высоко, но Пепел все равно пискнула, повинуясь инстинкту всех женщин этой вселенной.

– Моя ведьма! – повторил еще раз, если вдруг кто-то еще смог остаться в неведении, поставил ее на ноги и полез целоваться. Сначала промахнулся, чмокнул в нос, потом все-таки отыскал губы, скользнул языком в рот. Был горячий и пьяный, и пахнущий чем-то терпким, вроде бы и алкогольным, но без мерзости спирта. Что они тут пили?

Попытался пробить ее щит – опять неосознанно, наугад, не целясь даже, а слепо тыкаясь, проверяя: не хочет ли разделить его радость? Смеяться громко, скакать по мебели, рассказывать что-нибудь дурное и веселое?

Но тут же отшатнулся с наигранным ужасом, глаза вытаращил.

– Только не вздумай больше меня трезветь! Я протестую! Одного раза вполне хватило! Представляешь, она меня прокляла, а потом голова так трещала, что я чуть не умер! – сообщил он Грину, который оказался поблизости, и тот нервно сглотнул, кинул еще один настороженный взгляд на Пепел.

– Да уж.

Судя по его виду, Круг такое устраивал и не раз. Трой по-прежнему смотрел с опаской, наполовину шутливой, наполовину реальной, и Пепел поспешила его успокоить.

– Я не буду. Но лучше сядь, хватит нависать надо мной!

Он плюхнулся на скамейку и криво улыбнулся, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.

– А у нас тут вечеринка по случаю нового года!

– Я вижу, – она накинула щит и на него, попыталась приглушить это пьяное безумие. Отгородить его от всех остальных, посторонних, которых магия сидхе заставила слушать и смеяться, и смотреть восторженно, и хлопать его россказням. Реальным или выдуманным, другой вопрос.

– Это было внушение, – проворчал Норман, снова усаживаясь за стол. Люди потихоньку расходились, вспоминали, что у них, вообще-то были свои разговоры, свои проблемы и свои радости, пока Трой не завладел их вниманием. Безраздельно. – Чертовски сильное, и я сам поначалу не понял, что происходит.

– О чем ты вообще? – нахмурился Карл. Потер рукой лоб, тряхнул головой. У него, в отличие от Нормана, амулетов-глушителей не было, он насладился шоу по полной программе. – Он рассказывал про первую поездку в Европу, а потом про свадьбу… я будто сам там побывал, а теперь вы говорите, что это все…

– Демонстрация способностей, – объяснил Крис, с сочувствием глядя на него. – Прости. Я пытался предупредить, но было поздно.

– То есть он нас всех… да какого хрена! – возмутился Карл. Повернулся к Крису, уставился возмущенно. – Ты был в курсе?! Ты все понимал? А почему на тебя не подействовало?

Кажется, Пепел уже знала ответ на этот вопрос, и он был коротким – Бенедикт. Трактирщик не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то из его людей попал под действие чар, а вот что он использовал, она разобрать не могла.

– Ты ж знаешь, – фыркнул Крис и умчался. Доливать кому-то пива или убирать грязную посуду, или еще что-то такое же важное.

– Даже не знаю, когда он нажраться успел, – Норман задумчиво разглядывал Троя. – Вроде выпили совсем немного, а его понесло.

– Никуда не понесло, – тот наморщил нос, – у меня просто настроение хорошее! Что опять не так? Чего ты прицепился?

– Я знаю, – мягко сообщил Бенедикт. – Все под контролем.

– Опять твои штучки! – взвился Карл. – Одного тебе недостаточно, за старое взялся! – он поймал взгляд Пепел и захлопнул рот. Уселся на место, продолжал гневно раздувать ноздри, но молчал.

– Девочки отменяются, – пьяно хихикнул Трой и тут же сдал Грина. – Он хотел, чтобы я во-о-он тех девочек позвал! – он поднял руку и ткнул пальцем в двух девушек за стойкой. Они тут же захихикали и уткнулись в свои бокалы с пивом.

– Ничего я не хотел! – принялся оправдываться Грин. – Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо пригласить их за наш столик, вот и все!

– «Тебе же раз плюнуть, просто скажи им, они сразу подойдут», – передразнил Норман. Грин в ужасе смотрел на Пепел.

– Ты же не расскажешь… не посмеешь…

– Вот я и говорю, – перебил Трой, стараясь дотянуться до бутылки с водкой, где еще оставалось на донышке, однако Норман взял и переставил ее подальше, – не буду ничего делать! Исключено! Вообще никогда больше ничего не буду, не дождетесь, не собираюсь!

Пепел наконец убедилась, что внимание посетителей трактира больше не было сосредоточено на фэйри, и перестала закачивать в щит столько сил. Но и опустить его окончательно не решалась, глянула на Бенедикта с неприязнью.

– Это все? Эксперимент окончен?

– Вполне, – кивнул тот.

– Хорошо, что ты пришла, – пробормотал Трой. Он оставил в покое водку, уронил руку на стол и повернулся к Пепел, пристроил острый подбородок ей на плечо. – Без тебя скучно. Я соскучился. Думал, получится что-нибудь, но это бессмысленно…

Он бормотал что-то невнятное, и Пепел решила, что вслушиваться сейчас в его пьяную болтовню бесполезно. Вместо этого она обернулась к остальным участникам шабаша и сурово сдвинула брови.

– Что у вас тут происходит?

Норман посмотрел на Карла. Карл посмотрел на Грина. Грин попытался посмотреть на Бенедикта, но Бенедикт оставался невозмутимым и сдаваться не собирался. Тогда Карл вздохнул и начал первым.

– Я продал картину. Хотел отметить это дело как следует и пошел к Крису. А тут был он, – кивок в сторону Нормана.

– Свекла. Шесть мешков, – лаконично и непонятно сообщил тот.

– Вот! – воскликнул Карл, будто это все объясняло. – И он тоже!

– За молоком, – уточнил Грин.

_– Крод мара?_ – что-то такое Пепел уже слышала, Клаудиа говорила утром.

– Именно! – подтвердил Грин, умоляюще глядя на нее. – Я просто хотел забрать молоко и уйти, честное слово! Но трактирщика на месте не оказалось, зато были эти, а потом Крис принес пива…

И водки. И еще что-то, судя по тому, как жарко Трой дышал ей в ухо и нашептывал заплетающимся языком:

– …артефакты из музеев воровать было бы совсем несложно… _дантеры_ убили девочку – это такие духи жертвенные, представляешь?.. Дикая Охота приходила в трактир, Крис рассказывал… сидели на моем месте, и песня была специальная, чтобы их позвать… а вот сейчас нужно бы в туалет.

– Тебя тошнит? – спросила Пепел.

– Не-а, – сообщил он и лизнул ее в шею. Судя по всему, в туалет нужно было совсем по другой причине, но Пепел решила проигнорировать, хотя от этого влажного поцелуя-облизывания мурашки по спине пробежали очень даже ощутимо.

Она вспомнила, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз, но так и не решила, что хочет сделать: оттолкнуть его или обнять покрепче. Вместо этого нащупала под столом руку Троя, обхватила пальцами и сжала.

– Кто-то должен обучить его контролю, – заявил Бенедикт, имея в виду фэйри, разумеется. Норман открыл рот, но Пепел его опередила.

– Леа уже занимается. Мы как-нибудь разберемся, спасибо, а вы не поите его больше этим… чем вы вообще его напоили?

– И накормили, – заявил Крис, появляясь возле стола чтобы забрать остатки грязной посуды. – В трактир приходят, чтобы есть, а не чтобы заказывать свежего карпа, ковыряться в нем целый час и в итоге ни крошки не проглотить!

Бенедикт одобрительно кивнул.

Накормили, серьезно? Пепел очень бы хотела знать, как им это удалось. Трой притих – то ли к разговору прислушивался, то ли спать собирался на ее плече.

– А чем напоили, – продолжал Крис, весело глядя на Пепел, – так это старинный рецепт. Проясняет сознание, открывает чакры, чистит ауру.

И почему-то посмотрел на Карла.

– Гадость редкая, – проворчал тот, – дрянь просто!

– Что-то у него от вашего старинного рецепта не чакры открылись, а рот, – беззлобно сообщил Норман. – Да так, что все вокруг охренели. Хорошо, здесь народа пара дюжин, не больше. Это что же он с целым стадионом может сделать…

– Мне тоже интересно, – ввернул Бенедикт.

– Почему на тебя не подействовало? – пьяно вопросил Трой. – Ты тоже эту хрень пил, я ж видел!

Крис пожал плечами, пристроил полный поднос на соседний столик.

– Магия, чувак. Так она обычно и работает.

– Опять, небось, из беновой чашки пил, – проворчал Карл. – Мы такое уже проходили…

– А теперь можно молоко забрать? – поинтересовался Грин. – Клаудиа с меня шкуру сдерет!

– Ты все знал, придурь! – напустился на него Норман. – И просил телочек склеить! Долбаная фея умеет не только всем мозги пудрить, но и колдовать по-взрослому!

– Хватит называть меня феей, – проворчал Трой. – У меня, между прочим, имя есть!

– Малолетки тупые, – вздохнул Норман, и непонятно было, к кому это относилось. – Один подстрекатель, второй…

– Сидхе, – выплюнул Карл, и это звучало как-то обреченно. – А они опять бухают вместе.

– Не-не-не, – вступился Крис, – это совсем не то, о чем ты подумал!

И улыбнулся Пепел, вроде как извиниться хотел.

– Молоко? – жалобно повторил Грин, когда про него опять все забыли.

– Идем, – скомандовал Бенедикт и направился в глубину трактира. Грин за ним и Крис тоже, подхватил свой поднос и на ходу уже бросил:

– Не заморачивайтесь – в этом трактире кто только не колдовал!

– М-да, – подытожил Карл. – Я просто хотел удачную сделку обмыть. Даже к Терезке не пошел, потому что, ну что там Терезка? Еда обычная, пиво тоже. А тут, думаю, все свои…

Норман сидел молча, смотрел на Троя исподлобья.

– Я знаю, – повинилась Пепел, – я знаю уже пару дней, но я не думала…

Что фэйри так умеет? Да знала же все. Слышала, как Трой разговаривал с колдуном, понимала прекрасно: все изменится и совсем скоро. И сейчас, когда вошла в трактир, получила очередное подтверждение. Трой должен был научиться контролировать способности, управлять ими и подавлять, когда нужно было, в особенности последнее, иначе люди могли пострадать, он сам…

Норман ухмыльнулся.

– А представление оказалось ничего так. Он начал нам рассказывать, потом какие-то мужики подошли послушать, а потом незаметно и остальные подтянулись. Если бы не это, – он дернул низку амулетов на шее, – я бы хрен понял, что происходит. Правда, феечка?..

– Отвали, – сонно пробормотал Трой. Потерся носом о плечо Пепел, об ее шею, чуть царапая щетиной. Кажется, точно скоро заснет, как тогда его тащить?

Она ругнулась под нос, достала из сумки зачарованный браслет из лозы. Косой и кривой, скрученный наспех, но Леа сказала – сработает. На полдюжины прыжков точно хватит, потом слабеть начнет, но они что-нибудь придумают.

– Что это? – спросил Карл, глядя как она браслет пытается Трою на запястье натянуть.

– У него реакция на телепорты.

– Аллергия, что ли? – фыркнул Норман. – Может, ему просто бухать нельзя?

И это тоже вариант. Пепел отвечать не стала, слишком занята была: Трой помогать не торопился, был вялый, тяжелый, наваливался на нее и бурчал что-то бессвязное и недовольное. Так бы и шарахнула его _Sobrii estote,_ чтоб знал!

Но почему-то жалко было. И потом, сам же попросил.

– Тебе помочь? – Норман ухватил Троя за руку и подержал, пока Пепел браслет нормально не закрепила. – Если хочешь прыгнуть, нужно укромное место найти.

– Да знаю я! – сварливо отозвалась она. Встала со скамьи и Троя вверх потянула, готовясь к тому, что сейчас сопротивляться начнет. Но удивительно, он даже не упирался, поднялся на ноги и обхватил себя руками, смотрел вокруг недовольно, словно разбуженный посреди ночи ребенок.

– А вот, помню, еще была история…

– О, нет, – Карл подскочил следом, помог Пепел выпихать фэйри на улицу. – Давай-давай, хватит болтать, завязываем! Вот так, еще шаг, отлично получается!

– Отличная же вечеринка была!.. – тот еще трепыхался, пытался что-то вякать, но в конце концов они все вчетвером оказались за порогом Бенедиктской. – Ух ты-ы-ы-ы!

Снег пошел, а Пепел и не заметила. Хотя Клаудиа и обронила мимоходом, что обязательно пойдет, даже не сомневалась, и Леа тоже кивнула, а вот Пепел не почувствовала ничего. Пока не научилась, наверное.

Трой оттолкнул их всех, вышел вперед, стал посреди улицы и голову задрал, рот разинул и стал снежинки ловить.

– Эш! Ты только посмотри на это!

Она перестала держать щит, когда поняла, что им ничего не грозит – ни людям в трактире, ни Трою, ни Карлу, который, кажется, был единственный из всех ничем не защищен. Или все-таки был?.. Она уже ни в чем не была уверена.

А теперь вот Пепел зацепило радостью дурной, вроде бы совсем беспричинной: ну снег и снег, что в нем такого? В следующие недели еще холоднее станет, конец января – начало февраля так вообще: ветрено, морозно, хоть из дома не выходи. Ледяной холод от реки, да еще и если со снегом… Это в горах, может быть, снег и хорошо, где повыше и поспокойнее, а в городе от такого снега только слякоть останется через пару часов, ничего красивого.

Но…

– Снег, Эш! – ликовал Трой. – Нет, ты видела?!..

– Придурок, – сказал Норман и вытащил из-за уха замусоленную сигарету. – Зажигалку кинь, а?.. Спасибо. Тащи его за угол и валите отсюда, пока у нас вся улица скакать не начала.

В принципе, верно, но прохожих было не так и много. То ли все попрятались в тепло и еще не сообразили, что под снегом гулять гораздо интереснее, чем просто в темноте и холоде, то ли болтались ближе к центру, к наряженной елке на Староместской и лоткам с глинтвейном.

И все равно надо бы подобрать полукровку, отойти в тень и прыгнуть, спрятаться на лодке, уйти… А Пепел стояла. Смотрела на него, ловила блики удовольствия: в голове пусто, легко, снег на языке прохладный и тает сразу же.

– Вот ублюдок, – непонятно к чему выругался Карл, достал из кармана блокнот, карандаш и начал черкать что-то. Потом опомнился, отступил под навес, чтобы снег бумагу не намочил, и заявил всем вокруг и никому в частности. – Чертовы сидхе. Я их ненавижу, вот верите?..

– Ага, – согласился Норман, выдыхая дым.

Пепел отмерла, схватила Троя за руку, и он обернулся к ней: улыбка на все лицо, глаза блестят.

– Потрясающе!

Она не думала, что он никогда не видел снега. Наверняка видел, и не раз, а тут гляди, как проняло.

– Смотри! – он снова запрокинул голову, и против воли Пепел тоже посмотрела вверх. Небо было темное, будто кто фиолетовые чернила разлил, ни одной звездочки не разглядеть, а снег не сыпался, а опускался медленно, точно лепестки каких-то морозных цветов или…

– Пепел, – сказал Трой и оттер пальцем мокрое пятнышко у нее на щеке. – На пепел похоже.

В гостиной собрались все сопричастные: Круг, разумеется, а еще Грин, который вчера все-таки добрался до дома и молоко принес, и выглядел от этого чрезвычайно довольным собой. Трой, который мучился от похмелья, прихлебывал уже третью чашку чая с лимоном, морщился, но уходить никуда не собирался.

Ну и сама Пепел, разумеется. Куда ж она денется.

– А это обязательно? – спросил Трой перед тем, как они отправились с хаусбота в Кутну Гору. – Нельзя как-нибудь потом?

– Нельзя. Я и так слишком затянула, – она скривилась. – Не могу их больше обманывать.

– А я зачем?

– Потому что два раза не буду рассказывать. Знают они – знаешь ты.

Он выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, даже рот приоткрыл… но тут же передумал, отвернулся и сделал вид, что занят поисками своего свитера.

– На кухне, – сжалилась Пепел. Вчера вечером, надо сказать, Трой ее изрядно повеселил. Сначала долго и шумно удивлялся, как так получилось, что они уже на хаусботе, а он ничего не заметил, и только после того, как она ему в пятый раз рассказала, что зачарованный браслет – не выход, а временная мера, немного успокоился. Ну, как успокоился… Объявил, что теперь-то они точно должны заняться потрясающим умопомрачительным сексом, кое-как стянул с Пепел платье, запутался в чулках, надетых поверх колготок, потом объявил, что, кажется, сегодня уже ничего не получится, и заснул на Пепел в наполовину спущенных джинсах и одном носке.

– Вот же гад, – вздохнула она.

Кое-как перевернула его – так и не проснулся! – сняла джинсы и оставшийся носок, накрыла одеялом. Прыгнула к себе в спальню за свежим бельем и одеждой: ночевать на лодке вторую ночь подряд в планы не входило, но что поделать? А если этому придурочному ночью плохо станет?

Она перекатила Троя на бок, прикинула, куда толкнуть, если вдруг блевать вздумает, и рядом улеглась. Закрыла глаза, вспомнила снег… вспомнила, как вошла в трактир и увидела полукровку.

Улыбнулась в подушку. Значит, вон оно как работает. Каждый день новые открытия. То с колдуном, то, вот, с посторонними людьми. Вот только как бы объяснить ему, как бы научить… Леа разберется, наверное. Рассказать ей все, и она поймет, что надо делать.

Прижалась еще ближе, уткнулась в его спину, руку перекинула. У них все получится, все должно получиться. Три месяца – срок большой, за это время что-то придумать можно.

Вот только завтрашний день пережить.

– Мы слушаем, – сказала Клаудиа и церемонно кивнула. – Начинай, когда удобно.

Кинжал Пепел на низкий журнальный столик выложила, все теперь на него смотрели. Трой и Грин с недоумением, Леа спокойно, Клаудиа с плохо скрываемым интересом. Но потрогать не просила, хоть на этом спасибо.

– Около трех лет назад у меня начались проблемы. Сначала какие-то мелкие промашки, совсем незначительные, я поначалу думала – просто устала. Не вложила в заклинание столько силы, сколько требовалось. Где-то ошиблась с вычислениями, промахнулась. Это было… неприятно, – Пепел чуть поморщилась. – Потом начались серьезные сбои. Магия будто… ускользала. Никогда не слышала, чтобы сила оставила кого-то из ведьм вот так запросто.

Обыденно. Не после сильного ритуала, не в попытке сотворить заклинание высокого уровня. В процессе надрывались, выгорали, про такое она слышала. Но чтобы угасать каждый день понемножку – это оказалось гораздо страшнее.

– Минутку, – перебила Леа, повернулась к окну. – Кажется, у нас гость.

И правда, кто-то тихонько стукнул в дверь, вежливо и привычно испрашивая разрешения войти.

– Маас. Открой ему, – отправила Клаудиа Грина. Тот вернулся спустя полминуты, привел за собой гостя. Костюм с иголочки, цепкий взгляд, теплая рука, которую пожала Пепел – и Маас тут же поинтересовался:

– Я не вовремя? Может, заглянуть позже?

Ведьмы посмотрели на нее, ожидая ответа, и Пепел покачала головой.

– Нет, все нормально.

Потому что это Маас, к нему она привыкла. Он стал частью – не так, как Круг, не встал на место, как потерянный кусочек паззла, но все равно почему-то сделался ее другом.

– Ты уверена? – вклинился Трой. – Потому что я все еще не понимаю, какого хрена происходит и что они от тебя хотят! Это что, суд какой-то? Что она вам сделала? Если опять из-за меня, то…

Леа шикнула на него, фэйри клацнул челюстями и оскорбленно засопел.

– Я рассказываю, откуда у меня появился этот кинжал, – Пепел снова скривилась, совсем неосознанно. – И почему мне удобней с ним работать. Ну, в общем… я заметила, что использовать магию стало труднее.

На простейшее заклинание уходило вдвое, а то и втрое больше сил, чем обычно. Она не могла сконцентрироваться, повторяла снова и снова, добиваясь в итоге слабенького рассеянного воздействия. Сначала злилась, потом начала волноваться. Спросила Агнесс, немолодую уже ведьму, у которой тогда училась – когда время бывало, или когда накатывало сильное желание узнать что-то новое.

Агнесс смотрела долго, потом вручила Пепел иглу и попросила уколоть палец. Взяла каплю крови и велела приходить завтра.

И рассказала.

После Агнес еще был странный отшельник, который жил на окраине Фрайбурга, и немой мальчик из Нанта, который объяснялся знаками, и старуха из Лозницы, и еще кто-то... Почти месяц Пепел моталась туда-сюда, скрипя зубами от злости. Открывала замки, воровала из карманов – и с каждым днем теряла способность колдовать. И не верила, отчаянно не желала понимать, задавала один и тот же вопрос: за что? Чем она провинилась?

Готова была сорваться за океан, чтобы спросить их лично – и увидеть равнодушные лица, услышать что-то жестокое в ответ.

Ее отговорили – все эти ведьмы и знахари, повторяли снова и снова: незачем. Не поможет. Нужно что-то другое. А что именно – никто не знал.

Но в какой-то день Пепел все-таки не выдержала, позвонила. Прижимала трубку древнего телефона к уха левой рукой, а правой прикрывала микрофон, чтобы шум из маленького тесного бара не ворвался в эфир, не помешал… чему? Ненавидеть ее больше они бы вряд ли смогли.

– Я рассказывала вам про своего деда, – Пепел глянула на ведьм. – Он был варлоком огромной силы.

– Которая не передалась твоему отцу, – кивнула Леа.

Ну а теперь самое сложное. Маас затаился в темном углу, будто статуя, а не человек, и Пепел была ему благодарна за молчание. Грин смотрел с любопытством, подался вперед, чтобы лучше слышать, и, кажется, уже начинал что-то понимать.

Трой… Трой просто ждал.

– Они хотели, чтобы я прекратила. Быть тем, кто я есть, – Пепел будто вытолкнула слова из себя. И опять же – она не виновата, она ничего не сделала, а ужас все равно накатил волной. Вместе со стыдом, с давней застарелой обидой, которая уже и не обида вовсе, а так, горечь совсем на донышке. Но все равно ранит.

– Так, – деловито сказала Клаудиа. – Твои родители – религиозные фанатики?

Пепел помотала головой. В горле будто сидело что-то плотное, мешающее говорить.

– Если они отказывались иметь дело с магией, то проклятие исключено, – размышляла Леа. – Но им кто-то должен был помочь, подсказать… какая-то секта? Культ? Или, возможно, у твоего отца все-таки были слабые способности, только он их не осознавал толком…

– Или это был единичный спонтанный выплеск без осознания, – подхватила Клаудиа.

– Точно, очень на то похоже, блокировка по кровной линии с целью недопущения…

– Подождите! – завопил Грин. – Это как это вообще? Ее, значит, родители прокляли? – и пальцем в Пепел ткнул. – Они как-то сделали, чтобы у нее сила заглохла?!!

– Ну… они попытались, – Пепел наконец смогла говорить, пожала плечами. Маас тяжело вздохнул в своем углу, а вот Трой сидел тихо и ни на кого не смотрел.

– Продолжай, – велела Клаудиа. – Я уже примерно понимаю, что к чему, но прошу, рассказывай.

– Я нашла Жука.

У него были способности – небольшие, непохожие на все то, с чем она встречалась раньше, но были. Пепел даже подозревала, что сам Жук человеком на сто процентов не являлся. Может быть, наполовину троллем? Был как-то связан с маленьким народцем?

Но в тот момент это Пепел уже не слишком заботило. Жук разглядывал ее: долго, внимательно, тоже попросил каплю крови, только, в отличие от Агнес не медлил – сразу же поднес палец ко рту и облизал. Причмокнул, будто изысканное вино дегустировал, и сообщил, что знает, как помочь. Что будет это стоить дорого и сразу она не расплатится, только постепенно.

– И через два дня принес кинжал.

Самый обычный на вид, ничем не примечательный. Старый, это точно, с треугольным лезвием и потемневшей от времени деревянной рукоятью, которую Пепел потом обмотала полосками кожи, чтобы держать удобнее.

Все присутствующие наклонились поближе, внимательно разглядывая нож. Леа даже руку протянула, но не дотронулась, а будто воздух вокруг него ощупала.

Маас откашлялся и негромко произнес:

– Короткий базелард, если не ошибаюсь.

Ножны из толстой кожи тоже пришлось доставать самой – это уже после, когда Пепел поняла, что кинжал со своей задачей справился на все сто и даже немного больше. Она выбросила простенький жезл, с помощью которого колдовала раньше, и больше не вспоминала о нем. Самое интересное, она не думала о кинжале, как об оружии. Для ритуалов он пригождался, это правда, но в остальное время служил скорее защитой. Помогал создавать щиты и открывать двери, и направлять, и создавать, и…

Пепел сжала в кулак левую руку, где до сих пор оставалась розовая полоска тонкого шрама. Трой целовал ее, будто пытался стереть все следы того ритуала: Пепел, разумеется, все ему сразу же выложила, только фэйри никак не отреагировал, смотрел тусклым взглядом, а в финале заявил, что давно надо было это сделать, а не ждать целый год. Ох, как она разозлилась! Не на него, потому что прав бы, не на себя – на фэйри, на ведьм, на всех вокруг! Злилась целую минуту, не меньше. А потом вздохнула и сдалась, позволила ему свою ладонь снова к губам прижать. Будто и правда мог шрам разгладить.

– Ты их отрезала, – выдохнул Грин. – Ты взяла и… ох.

А потом еще раз:

– Ох. Нож был, чтобы их отрезать.

– Да, – сказала Пепел, потому что он был абсолютно прав. – Да, я отрезала.

Кровную линию, конечно, не тронула: сила, которая от предков передалась, целехонька осталась. Но родители будто исчезли, и дочь Эшлин для них навсегда умерла.

***

Они засыпали ее вопросами.

Когда точно это случилось. Сколько времени ушло на восстановление. Ах, нисколько? Тем лучше. Обратный хват или прямой? Скольких _мелало_ ты убила клинком? Что Жук потребовал в качестве оплаты? Какой была первая услуга? Помнишь, где находился дом? Ты уничтожила страницу из долговой книги? Больше не звонила родителям?

– Да хватит уже, – не выдержал Трой, – оставьте ее в покое! Неужели вам все мало? Какая разница, как она держит гребаный кинжал? И что вам даст информация о том, в какой месяц был заключен договор? Да брось, – Клаудиа явно хотела сказать что-то, но он ее перебил, – это не может быть действительно важно только потому, что ты хочешь знать!

– Я слышал, что такое возможно, но никогда не думал, что когда-либо увижу кого-либо…

– И ты тоже заткнись, – велел Трой Грину. – Рот свой закрой и вали книжки переписывать, узоры рисовать или что ты там делаешь вместо того, чтобы тренироваться? Тебе потеря способностей не грозит, потому что у тебя их и так нет! А ты… – он повернулся к Маасу, но тот немедленно отступил и покачал головой. Испугался, наверное.

– Уверяю, я не причиню вреда Эш.

– Никто из нас, – подала голос Леа, и Трой резко развернулся к ней.

– Вы устроили эту показуху. Будто она виновата в чем-то или…

– Да прекратите же вы! – воскликнула Пепел. Лицо у нее покраснело – то ли от расстройства, то ли от злости, а может от всего вместе. – Меня не надо защищать!

– Ага, – угрюмо буркнул Трой.

Вот еще придумала. Всех надо когда-нибудь, только кто ж признается. Офигеть. Он несколько секунд провел, пытаясь как-то с этой мыслью примириться. Пепел говорила что-то, ведьмы ей отвечали, а Трой запоздало понял, что накричал на Грина, которого нигде не было видно. Вроде бы Трой его не заставил ничего делать, ничего такого не было, но все равно нужно потом найти придурка и извиниться.

Но сначала – Пепел. Ее гребаный кинжал, ее договор с ублюдком – Жук погиб давно, лежал мертвый на полу в лавке, весь в крови, Трой это помнил. Вроде бы помог, когда нужно было, но выгоды своей не упустил. Использовал ее, когда удобно было, даже не думал, что подставляет. Что она живая, и что ей опасность угрожает…

Хотелось наорать на всех вокруг – они, что, идиоты? Совсем ничего не понимают? Хотелось взять Пепел в охапку и утащить ее куда-нибудь, где бы никто их не нашел.

Но она прятаться не хотела. Занималась какими-то обычными делами: пила кофе с Маасом, повторяла заклинания с ведьмами. Улыбнулась даже пару раз, когда Троя поймала. Ну, он смотрел, а что такого?

– Хочешь, сегодня опять в город пойдем? На Бенедиктскую, разумеется, это я уже понял, но сначала можно и прогуляться. В магазин? Я тут вчера ночью проснулся и понял: нужно больше подушек!

– Ты дрых без задних ног, не придуривайся, – фыркнула она. – И нет, в магазин и не хочу. И в трактир тоже не хочу.

Что ж, ну ладно, ей виднее.

– Помочь тебе? – Трой глянул на горку лесных орехов на столе и протянул руку за щипцами. – Знаешь, я отлично умею колоть орехи. Чисто и профессионально, а еще очень быстро! Пирог будет или печенье?..

– Нет! – взвизгнула Пепел. – Не трогай! Нужно, чтобы никто не прикасался, это в омолаживающую маску для одной пани!

Ладно, у него опять ничего не получилось. Но Трой очень старался, ходил за ней весь день и пытался, очень пытался. И на ночь, конечно же, остался с Пепел, решительно покачал головой, когда она предложила на лодку прыгнуть.

Обнимал в темноте поверх одеяла, гладил костяшками пальцев по спине.

– Знаешь, я сначала не поверил, когда Карл твое имя назвал. Думал, это шутка какая-то, прозвище дурацкое. Но потом ты представлялась им всем – Пепел, Пепел… и я подумал, почему нет? Еще я подумал: она красивая. А потом понял: ты сильная. Охренеть какая упрямая, но мы стоим друг друга, правда?

Она пахла мандаринами. Какими-то травами, дымным терпким ароматом магии. Ее родители были настоящими тварями, но разве он мог сказать о своих что-то другое?

– Жаль, что меня не было рядом весь этот год. Я бы смотрел, как ты меняешься. Мешал тебе, разумеется, отвлекал постоянно и влипал в неприятности. Но нам бы и вместе тоже хорошо было, я в это верю. Мы бы из кровати не вылезали, – прошептал он ей на ухо и получил в ответ тихий смешок. Кажется, это был первый звук с тех пор, как Пепел улеглась. Трой, окрыленный, продолжал. – Мы бы тут ели и пили, все засыпали крошками, а потом бы еще трахались сверху. Охерительно много всего мы пропустили, да, Эш? Я могу тебя так называть, или это только для близких друзей зарезервировано?

– Можешь, – всхлипнула она. А может, Трою только показалось и это она хихикала так. Он действительно очень, очень много про нее не знал, раз не мог точно сказать, плачет или нет. И сразу же Пепел его снова огорошила. – А ты не друг, что ли?

– Ну, хм, – он скривился. Хорошо, что не видела, спиной повернулась. – Я сам не знаю. Хотел бы стать тебе другом, но…

Но, наверное, поздно уже было? Или не такой близкий, как хотелось бы? Пусть даже они и сексом занимались, и спали в одной постели, и связаны были – магией или какой еще ерундой, обещаниями этими, зароками. Но он не мог ей помочь. Даже чертовы ведьмы – вопросами, разговорами, они как-то ее расшевелили, заставили поверить, что теперь-то все нормально. Даже Маас, который вообще сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, пусть даже слушал внимательно и зубы сжимал так, что он скрипели – Трой слышал, он ближе всех сидел, – Маас начал расспрашивать что-то Пепел про ее деда с бабкой, какие-то незначительные вопросы задавал. Где жили, чем занимались. И Пепел отвечала – сначала неохотно, потом увлеклась, с удовольствием вспоминала. Он ее отвлек и переключил, и вот она уже улыбаться начала,

А Трой не смог.

– …но ты сама решай, а? – малодушно закончил он. – Мы как-то неудачно начали, а продолжили ну не то чтобы совсем ужасно, я ничего плохого сказать не могу, однако все равно…

– Трой.

– Ладно, ладно, все понял, замолчал!

Молчать он умеет, не проблема. Может, кто-то и думает, что его только заклинанием заткнуть можно, но фигня все это. Он может молчать вот так: уткнувшись Пепел в волосы, левая рука на ее боку, а правая к груди прижата.

Какая же она маленькая, крохотная. Ниже его почти на целый фут, а ярости и силы в ней на десятерых. И доброты тоже. Какой-то простой, честной, Трой аж завидовать начал. По-хорошему, белой завистью: у самого-то так не получится.

Он все-таки надеялся, что она не плакала. Рассердился даже: гребаная магия, нахрен она сдалась, если он не может сделать так, чтобы Пепел не плакала? Чтобы ей не было больно? Даже если все прошло давным-давно и закончилось, плакать же нечего, а она все равно расстраивается!

Но сказать ей _Прекрати, хватит плакать!_ он не мог. Слишком это неправильно будет, и потом, он поклялся не использовать способности. Ни на Пепел, ни на ведьмах, в идеале так вообще – никогда. Но понимал: однажды придется. Иначе зачем Леа с ним сегодня опять два часа просидела, рассказывала о концентрации, правильном дыхании и прочей херне. Трой терпел, не спорил, понять пытался. Лучше быть ко всему готовым, лучше заранее, лучше…

Но Пепел все равно помочь не получится. Ужасное чувство – он вроде бы рядом, обнимает ее, у него сила эта дурацкая, которую даже гребаные фэйри опасаются – ха, вот и признал! Царапины на горле зарастали слишком медленно, пусть он каждый день старался их тем бальзамам мазать, что ведьмы дали. Голос? Пф-ф-ф, херня! Что он может сделать? Колыбельную спеть? Глупо, глупо, глупо…

И песен он не знает никаких. Ладно, может какие-то и знает, но вспомнить, когда надо, не может. И ей не понравится. Ей точно не понравится… а, ладно.

Он начал напевать совсем тихонько, даже рта не открывая.

_Спи, сладкая, спи._

Пепел не шевелилась. Не плакала больше, и то хорошо, притихла. Он бы накричал на ее родителей. Заставил их извиняться, просить прощения до конца жизни. Заставил бы почувствовать всю ее боль. Пусть бы они боялись, пусть бы им также одиноко было.

_Спи, сладкая, спи._

Второй куплет он не помнил, сам сочинил на ходу. Чтобы она спала мирно. Чтобы ей ничего не снилось. Чтобы выспалась как следует, и утро принесло новый прекрасный день. Сентиментальная чушь, глупая, наивная…

_Спи, сладкая, спи._

Трой не мог ее защитить. Но мог хотя бы попытаться.

А утром все понеслось как обычно. И Пепел, кажется, выспалась прекрасно и не вспоминала о вчерашнем. Ведьмы то ли разрешили ей пользоваться кинжалом, то ли решили замять эту тему: Трой заметил ножны не в сумке, а у Пепел на левом боку, под курткой.

– Ты действительно считаешь, что долбаные птицы в торговом центре – это только начало? – спросил он Леа во время очередного урока.

Она тихонько фыркнула, подняла взгляд вверх. Изысканный способ закатить глаза в ответ на очевидную глупость, но Трой все равно ждал ответа.

– Не думай, что все лавры за развязанную войну достанутся тебе. Эшлин первая отказалась выполнять приказ фэйри, так что, считай, это уже личное дело Круга. И разумеется, нам предстоит весьма интересная зима. Вернее, она уже началась, – Леа кивнула на треугольное окно в мансарде.

Пусть недавний снег быстро растаял, а новый идти не собирался, хотя над городом и собирались тучи, с каждым днем становилось все холоднее и холоднее. Трой начинал думать, что пледов на лодке мало не бывает: хотелось завернуться в них и сидеть так весь день, носа наружу не показывать. Но куда там! Он сдаваться не собирался, пробовал найти работу: носился по городу и осваивал все новые и новые умения.

– Вы ж еще можете отказаться. Сделать какое-нибудь официальное заявление, я не знаю, всем рассказать, что я вам никто и вы меня знать не желаете, – он пожал плечами. Закончатся тогда эти посиделки на полу, попытки приручить ту дрянь внутри него, которая людей убивала, а еще закончатся переглядки с Пепел, пока никто не видит, и ее пальцы, которые в его руку так удобно ложатся, и поцелуи на улице, когда знаешь, что губы обветреют и потрескаются, но все равно целуешь ее снова и снова.

Леа вздохнула, и в этом тихом звуке было столько беззвучного _ну и кретин же ты_ , что Трой сдался, закивал головой.

– Ладно, я понял. Что там дальше? Я почувствовал каждую клеточку своего тела, ну а дальше что делать?..

Кажется, в ее глазах от этого он кретином меньше не стал, но Трой не особенно волновался. Повторял себе: это их проблемы. Они сами так решили. Он не видел их в деле, а поэтому судить не может. Фэйри, ведьмы, как же они задолбали, пусть сами разбираются, без него… Он только сделает то, что должен. И все. Больше не будет, никогда не станет.

А спустя пару дней Пепел прыгнула на лодку с новостями.

– Представитель Раймторнов согласился встретиться с нами, – объявила она вместо приветствия и кинула на стол перед Троем пафосный конверт. Бумага белоснежная, каллиграфия изысканная, _настоящим уведомляем вас о возможности проведения переговоров касательно известного вопроса…_ так, это неинтересно, ага, вот:

– _В час пополудни на террасе U Zlaté studně…_ это ж Золотой колодец, так?

– Это на Малостранской, – Пепел сыпанула в кружку кофе, налила кипятка из чайника и принялась сворачивать самокрутку. Зыркнула глазами по кухне, Трой аж забеспокоился: бесится из-за того, что посуду не помыл, или наоборот хорошо, не будет уговаривать? Он поел, честно вытащил из холодильника кусок ветчины и соорудил бутерброд, а вот омлет делать было совсем лениво. Все равно как у Пепел не получится: он много раз наблюдал, как она яйца сбивает, а у самого не выходило. Ведьминские штучки, не иначе.

– Подпись: _Николас Р_., – Трой дошел до последней строчки, где завитушек было больше, чем во всем остальном письме. – Это что еще за крендель? Вы ему в масочку омолаживающую все нужные орехи положили?

Пепел попыталась его ногой пнуть, но Трой увернулся – с тем, чтобы тут же коленкой в стену врезаться.

– У-у-уй!.. Вот же какая… маленькая! Кухня!

– Ты сам тут жить захотел, – она пожала плечами, – сам теперь наслаждайся. Понятия не имею, что за Николас, я его ни разу не видела. О встрече Маас договорился, он тоже придет, на месте нас ждать будет. А масочка была вовсе не для кренделя, а для пани Катарины, у которой муж вернулся из Финляндии, какая-то важная шишка, я даже не в курсе, хотя вот Клаудиа говорит, надо вникать, надо все про всех… ну что такое?

– Маас договорился, – повторил Трой и отодвинул письмо вместе с конвертом подальше. – Я знаю, уже спрашивал, но еще спрошу: ты ему точно доверяешь?

– Ага, – Пепел щелкнула зажигалкой и глубоко затянулась.

– А я – нет! – объявил Трой. – Мне он не нравится и никогда не нравился! Чертов мужик подозрительный как надпись «здесь бомба» на коробке с бомбой! И он все время за тобой таскается! Будто вынюхивает что-то, или его послал Банк, или какие-то фэйри уже перекупили, или я даже не знаю, кто, но подозрительный!

– Он нормальный, – сказала Пепел, будто это все объясняло. Подошла к окну, приоткрыла створку и выпустила дым изо рта.

– Не верю! – Трой от возмущения чуть не сорвался на фальцет, но вовремя опомнился, откашлялся и продолжил уже нормальным голосом. – Почему он появился в тот момент, когда нам помощь была нужна? На кладбище, помнишь же?

Иногда он все еще терялся во времени и путался в датах: что для него было месяц назад, для Пепел целый год. Она хмурила лоб, растерянно смотрела на него, а потом медленно признавала: да, кажется, однажды они ели пиццу под Котвой… И, возможно, впервые поцеловались после бутылки кислого вина и выкуренного косяка с дурью. Но действительно ли вспоминала или просто соглашалась, Трой не знал. Потому что у нее много всего было: первые осторожные дни в одном доме с Кругом, первые уроки. Первый Йоль, первый Имболк, новые заклинания, первые заказы. Его дурацкая записка на лодке, ее бесконечные поиски, ее вопросы, исследования, прочитанные книги и выученные слова на древних языках. Ее новые знакомые. Те, с которыми она танцевала и делила еду, кто помогал ей выбирать новую одежду и учил телепортироваться. Кто поил ее пивом и подвозил на машине – было же такое! Точно было! Кто представлял ее новым людям, полезным, значимым. Кто учил ее быть такой, новой со всех сторон, считай, почти незнакомой ему, чужой. Иногда это до сих пор было как-то обидно. Но Трой пытался смириться, уговаривал себя и привыкал.

– А потом что Маас говорил? Интересно ему? Таскался за нами постоянно и вынюхивал! На Банк он работает, как же! Он работает на того, на кого ему удобно!

– Да без разницы, – она легко плечами пожала. – Пусть чем угодно занимается, я знаю точно – меня он не предаст.

– Точно знаешь?!

– Ага, – повторила она и улыбнулась. – Ну чего ты раскричался?

– Да потому что! Ты доверяешь ему, я не доверяю! И отмазки у него дурацкие: неужели такому как он интересно влезать в чужие разборки без всякой для себя выгоды? Ни за что не поверю! Ты посмотри на все эти его костюмчики дорогущие, на портал – такая штука дохерищи денег стоит!

– Золотые часы, – сузила глаза Эш. – Я давно тебя хотела спросить…

И пошло-поехало, он уже сто раз пожалел! Целый час она его доставала расспросами: как догадался, откуда понял, какой был портал у Сафир, что сказал Норт, и прочее, и подобное, и опять с начала.

– Хватит! – в конце концов не выдержал Трой. – Давай, пошли, а то еще опоздаем!

Пепел фыркнула, запила сигарету кофе и цапнула его за свитер. Притянула к себе, заставила наклониться – не то чтобы Трой против был – и поцеловала. Да так, что он пожалел, что поторопил: могли бы задержаться на полчасика, минут сорок, пятьдесят…

– Ты сам захотел! – заявила она и прыгнула… в какую-то подворотню. Приложила руку к замку на калитке, провернула ручку – и они вышли на Вацлавскую площадь.

– Кажется, ты сказала на Малостранской…

– Времени – уйма! А я хочу погулять, – заявила Пепел и потащила его за собой. Сначала – за трдлом в ближайшую лавку, потом – купить табака, потому что у нее почти закончился. Они обошли стороной Гавельский рынок, но _заглянули в несколько магазинов в центре: Пепел присматривалась к каким-то безделушкам, но так ничего и не купила. И не украла. Вроде бы. Трой уже ни в чем не был уверен. А что прилипло к ее рукам обычно в карманах исчезало мгновенно и абсолютно незаметно._

_Она достала из сумки и передала какой-то сверток женщине, которая сидела в плетеном кресле прямо на улице рядом с каким-то баром и курила трубку. Та молча кивнула и спрятала сверток под вязаную шаль, как будто ничего необычного не произошло._

_– Что ты ей дала? – подозрительно сощурился Трой. – Кто это вообще? Ты ее знаешь?_

_– Круг знает, – отмахнулась Пепел. – Там настойка чертополоха плюс амулеты на плодородие. Разлетаются как горячие пирожки! Ничего особенного там нет, заклинание простейшее, но процентов на пятнадцать срабатывает…_

_Ерунда какая-то, в общем. Трой уже почти открыл рот, чтобы попросить у нее амулет для успешного поиска работы, как вдруг к ним подбежал какой-то мальчишка, протянул Пепел листок бумаги и убежал. Она приняла, покрутила в пальцах: с одной стороны рекламный флаер, сообщавший об открытии нового магазина ювелирных изделий с гранатами, а с другой записка. Почерк незнакомый, но буквы ровные, Трой прочитал и возмутился:_

_– Что это за хрень! Станция метро на Малостранской? Место изменилось? Сначала приглашение как на ужин к королеве, а потом писулька на заляпанном листочке? Кто так вообще делает?_

_Пепел задумчиво повертела записку, понюхала ее, потерла пальцем чернила. Пожала плечами._

_– Подозрительно! – воскликнул Трой быстрее, чем успела рот открыть. – Ну признай же, кто угодно мог это написать!_

_– Конечно, – согласилась, вот чудеса! Сложила записку в несколько раз, засунула в карман. – Именно поэтому мы должны пойти и проверить._

_– Ни хрена подобного, – Трой потянул ее в сторону от людей, гуляющих по улице, остановил в закутке рядом с сувенирной лавкой. – Ты понимаешь, что нас там, скорее всего, ждет очередной колдун с сюрпризом в рукаве? Гребаные птицы, помнишь?_

_Она упрямо сжала челюсти, вскинула голову._

_– Мы с ними справились, это я помню. И справимся снова. Разве не на это ты рассчитывал, когда украл Сферу у Сильверчейнов из-под носа?_

_Трой взвыл._

_– Рассчитывал! Но без тебя! Тебе тут вообще быть рядом не должно!_

_Пепел пожала плечами._

– А я есть. Прыгнем туда быстренько и разберемся на месте…

– Нет, – перебил ее Трой. Заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь выяснить, где тут станция поближе будет. – На метро поедем.

– Серьезно?

– Абсолютно серьезно! Они не ожидают, что мы воспользуемся транспортом, отсюда эффект неожиданности! Догоняй, – он нырнул в толпу первым и услышал, как за спиной разочарованно зашипела Пепел.

– Идея дурацкая, – она остановилась рядом с ним на следующем перекрестке, пропуская поток машин. Засунула руки в карманы, на Троя не смотрела. Дуется. Но лучше уж так, чем заявляться совершенно неподготовленными в ловушку.

– У меня других и не бывает, – пробормотал Трой. Не извинялся, вот еще! Просто напомнил, если вдруг забыла.

В метро они спустились как обычные смертные, мимо турникетов как ни в чем не бывало прошли.

– Если нас полиция остановит, сможешь их заколдовать? Билетов у тебя точно нет…

Пепел глянула снизу вверх, фыркнула презрительно.

– Если нас остановят, я скажу, что глупый фэйри меня заставил. А заболтать их сам сможешь, забыл?

Ни хрена он не забыл. Просто пообещал себе никогда и ни с кем, повторял это постоянно, чтобы даже искушения не возникло. Леа говорила – контроль. Еще она говорила – не думай о способностях как о чем-то плохом, не пытайся подавить их, а научись принимать и использовать. Вот только все это фигня была.

– Лучше давай без всякой полиции, – Трой пропустил Пепел вперед и зашел в вагон следом. – Не будем попадаться, так гораздо проще!

Она покосилась на него через плечо, снова фыркнула. Ухватилась за поручень возле двери, сообщила:

– Нам ехать три минуты, никуда не теряйся.

– Всего три-и-и? – протянул Трой и шагнул поближе, прижался к ней. Макушкой Пепел как раз ему под подбородок вписалась, удобно. Он никогда бы не подумал…

Поезд тронулся, отходя от станции, и тогда свет мигнул в первый раз. Спустя пару секунд – снова. Пепел напряглась, он это почувствовал.

– Это еще не означает…

А потом Трой ощутил, как волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом. Еще ничего толком не видел, не слышал, только знал – они не одни. Людей довольно много, разумеется, как обычно в разгар дня: сидят и стоят, болтают друг с другом, кто-то музыку слушает, кто-то в телефон уткнулся, кто-то читает, а кто-то…

– Где оно? – он повернулся направо, потом налево, увидел, как Пепел распахнула куртку и ухватилась за рукоять кинжала. Пробормотала сквозь зубы:

– Я чувствую, она на нас смотрит.

Она? Свет опять мигнул, вагон покачнулся на повороте, и тогда Трой увидел ту, о ком говорила Пепел. Существо выглядело как девочка лет шестнадцати, не больше. У нее были короткие черные волосы, пирсинг в носу и на левой брови. Она поймала взгляд и подмигнула Трою, а потом поднесла ко рту руки, прикрывающие что-то маленькое, блеснувшее металлом. То ли прошептала что-то, то ли дыхнула и тут же опустила на пол вагона фигурку скорпиона, сплетенную из проволоки. Он вырос на глазах – спустя миг достиг размера собаки, через секунду вырос до человеческого роста.

Все это произошло настолько быстро, что Трой даже не испугаться не успел. Заметил, как девчонка подмигнула ему и взмахнула рукой, будто набросила на себя что-то, и исчезла. Вот тогда уже свет погас окончательно и люди стали кричать.

Три минуты, сказала Пепел. Путь до следующей станции не мог занять больше этих гребаных трех минут, но казалось, прошло гораздо больше. Наверное, это потому, что несколько секунд в начале битвы Трой потерял: его толкнули сначала вправо, потом влево, потом он не устоял на ногах и упал на одно колено. В голове промелькнуло совершенно безумное – это с кем-то другим происходит, не с ним. Нереально, совершенно безумно, будто кошмарный сон, от которого проснуться бы побыстрее

А потом Пепел выскочила откуда-то, наставила кинжал на огромную стальную тварь, которая при всей внешней неуклюжести двигалась необычайно быстро, и рявкнула что-то на латыни. В скорпиона будто порыв ветра ударил, да такой сильный, что у гадины лапы подломились. Она попятилась, упираясь клешнями в пол, откуда-то сверху брызнули искры.

Трой отмер, ринулся вперед – только вот что делать? Он оттащил с дороги какую-то пожилую даму, засунул ее в угол и рявкнул:

– Прячьтесь!

Пепел опять что-то выкрикнула, вскинула левую руку, сжимая пальцы в кулак, и Трой сообразил – щит выставила, прикрывая то ли себя, то ли его, а может быть и людей в вагоне, сбившихся к стенам. Кто-то кричал, кто-то плакал, и кажется, где-то уже виднелись брызги крови. Тварь никого не пощадит, пытаясь до него добраться.

Скорпион взмахнул клешней, чтобы расчистить дорогу, и раскидал пассажиров точно тряпичных кукол. Пепел поднырнула, перекатилась и снова ударила в него заклинанием – на сей раз оно было похоже на струю искристого льда, сковавшего половину конечностей у твари. Но не хвост, подвижный и гибкий, с жалом на конце, которым скорпион махнул в воздухе, стараясь освободиться. Все его тело, сделанное из темного металла, лязгало и трещало, сочленения терлись друг об друга, добавляя мерзкий скрежет к царившему вокруг хаосу.

– Я отвлеку! – воскликнула Пепел и провернула кинжал, будто пыталась воткнуть его в тварь на расстоянии. – Найди ее!

Скорпион ринулся вперед, сминая стойки, поручни и сиденья, размахивая хвостом и щелкая клешнями. Снова откуда-то полетели искры, а поезд, казалось, ускорил ход.

– Найди ее! – снова прокричала Пепел, а в следующую секунду скорпион воткнул клешню в стену вагона там, где мгновение назад была ее голова. Пепел оказалась быстрее: она снова наклонилась, ушла в сторону и долбанула каким-то заклятием по другой клешне, не задействованной в нападении. Металл заскрипел, согнулся, а скорпион завертелся на месте, пытаясь достать Пепел жалом на хвосте.

Трой набрал воздуха в грудь и приказал:

– Покажись и назови себя!

Шагнул вперед, стараясь не обращать внимания на Пепел, которая сражалась со скорпионом в конце вагона.

– Покажись и назови себя!

Девушка в голубой куртке с мехом подняла голову из темноты, глядя испуганно и ошеломленно.

– Меня зовут Сюзанна.

Мужчина в сером пальто, залитом кровью, смотрел на Троя безумными глазами.

– Гунтер, мое имя Гунтер…

– Радслав…

– Элиза…

– Анна.

Они смотрели на него – в страхе, обреченно, в недоумении, а Трой шел вперед, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ледяной ужас, сковавший все внутренности.

Он подчинил всех людей в вагоне вместо одной-единственной ведьмы. Или кем она была, эта девчонка с пирсингом, он хотел только ее, а не остальных невинных людей…

– Покажись и назови себя! – снова повторил он, слыша свой голос точно со стороны.

– Трой! – закричала Пепел. Он обернулся и успел шарахнуться в сторону в последний миг – скорпион вспомнил о своей настоящей цели, или, скорее, воля хозяйки заставила его метнуться к Трою. Но Пепел опять что-то сделала, на сей раз ее заклинание походило на копье чистой энергии, которым она прибила туловище скорпиона к полу, пронзив насквозь, от чего его задняя часть просто разлетелась на куски в разные стороны, осыпав всех присутствующих дождем из железа. Трой прикрыл голову рукой, сжал челюсти до скрипа и снова двинулся вперед, пытаясь игнорировать чудовище, которое билось в агонии рядом с ним.

– Покажись и назови себя!

– Эрика, сэр, мое имя Эрика…

– Кевин.

– Саша…

– Рихард…

– Сандра.

Темнота перед ним обрела форму человеческого тела, ведьма медленно сняла завесу и вскинула голову, глядя Трою в лицо.

– Меня зовут Сандра.

– Перестань колдовать, – скомандовал Трой, не спуская с нее взгляда. – Немедленно.

Она подняла руку, унизанную кольцами, – слишком неторопливо, наверное, сопротивляться пыталась, а за его спиной Пепел сражалась с монстром, и, возможно, гибли люди, так что Трой надавил еще сильнее.

– Прекрати это! – заорал он на чертову девку, и та покрутила пальцами, и только после этого скорпион вроде бы затих.

Трой вцепился в уцелевший поручень, нависая над ведьмой, и выплюнул:

– Кто тебя послал?

– Серебряные сидхе, – говорила она с акцентом, черные глаза метали молнии. – За твою смерть обещают три золотых, но никто не предупреждал меня, что убрать нужно варлока.

– Это очень сложное задание, – он почувствовал привкус крови во рту и сглотнул, продолжил говорить, подчиняя себе ведьму. – Варлок оказался гораздо сильнее тебя.

Девчонка сверлила его глазами, слишком старыми для этого тела: взгляд был расчетливый, жестокий, но Трой не отступал.

– Цель. Была. Сильнее, – надавил он, уничтожая все сопротивление, и девка кивнула, неохотно соглашаясь.

– Он застал меня врасплох, – пробормотала недовольно.

– Он сражался с тобой и победил.

– Так, – прорычала она сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Ты не стала преследовать цель, потому что боялась за свою жизнь.

Девка скривилась, не желая поддаваться, но Трой гнул свою линию.

– Он был сильнее, – он нависал над ней, желая, чтобы гадина почувствовала его страх. Его, всех этих людей. Ощутила, как им было больно, как они метались в темноте. – Ты испугалась и отступила. Ты боялась так, как никогда в жизни, потому что он! Был! Сильнее! – выплюнул Трой.

Ее лицо побледнело, или, может, так казалось в неверном свете. То там, то здесь вспыхивали искры тлеющей проводки, а поезд начал подтормаживать. Наверное, они были рядом со станцией. Они были где-то… они должны были куда-то…

– Трой, – Пепел позвала его, и когда он не ответил, повторила опять. – Трой, нам нужно уходить.

Он повернулся, выныривая из чужого разума, нашел ее глазами. Волосы у Пепел растрепались, юбка превратилась в лохмотья, но крови не было видно. Она не ранена, не ранена, с ней все в порядке…

– Спроси у нее, что с этими золотыми.

Он кивнул, повернулся к девке, но тут поезд затормозил, в окнах показались огни перрона, и ведьма воспользовалась моментом, снова накинула завесу и метнулась в сторону. Окно взорвалось стеклянным крошевом, Пепел ругнулась и метнула заклинание вслед, но не успела. Ведьма сбежала.

– Стой! – заорал Трой, вскинул руку, будто мог удержать ее, но опоздал. Состав остановился на станции, двери распахнулись, а в уши ударила сирена: отвратительный громкий звук, который вроде бы должен разгонять всех зевак, но вместо этого у Троя ноги приросли к полу.

– Идем! – Пепел выдернула его из оцепенения, и из вагона тоже выдернула, он сообразил уже на ходу. Они двигались в потоке людей, спешно покидавших станцию: эскалаторы остановлены, везде полно полиции, сквозь толпу продираются медики…

Эш выходить наверх не стала. Толкнула Троя куда-то в сторону, тронула незаметную дверь в стене, ведущую куда-то в подсобку, замок щелкнул и они оказались внутри. А через секунду – в беседке над ровными рядами голых кустиков роз. Какие-то сады?.. Нет, судя по виду, который открывался из затянутых кованой решеткой окон, не какие-то, а вполне определенные – сады Пражского Града. Летом, наверное, в беседку мог зайти любой желающий, а вот на зиму ее прикрывали, кованая дверь плотно закрыта, внутри скамейки стоят.

– Вот дерьмо! – Пепел плюхнулась на ближайшую скамейку, уронила кинжал на колени и руки к щекам прижала. – Ты видел эту гребаную штуку? Ты ее видел?

– Я ж говорил – ловушка, – Трой уселся напротив, ощущая, как каждая мышца в теле мелко вибрирует, точно он бежал без остановки несколько километров, из сил выбивался. Снова сглотнул кровь – неприятно, но скоро пройдет, такое уже случалось, ничего страшного.

– Гребаный скорпион из железа! – продолжала возмущаться Пепел. – В вагоне! В метро!

Трой откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза. Повторил, вот просто из принципа:

– А если бы мы прыгнули прямо на станцию? Ловушка же! Записка была идиотская, кто так вообще делает! Я уверен, это все Маас виноват! Встречу он устроил, хрень это полная, а не встреча!

– Вот пойдем в тот ресторан и во всем разберемся, – упрямо заявила Пепел. Он аж глаза распахнул, уставился на нее.

– Ты правда думаешь, что идти туда сейчас – отличная идея?

– А у тебя еще какие-то варианты есть? Давай, предлагай! С Маасом я как-нибудь разберусь, но вот уверена – он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что случилось!

– Ага, самый честный и преданный наемник! Просто так тебе помогает, из лучших побуждений!

– Не хочу с тобой ссориться, – заявила она и наконец обратила внимание на свой наряд. Юбка была разорвана сбоку, но, Трой должен был признать, так стало даже интересней. Однако Пепел разочарованно застонала – наверное, юбка ей больше нравилась целой. – Ну что за гадство!.. Какого хрена!.. Ты цел?

– Абсолютно, – он кивнул, не желая ее разочаровывать. С ним все в порядке, если не считать того, что Трой снова использовал способности – и на этот раз на случайных людях. Он не мог отыскать эту невидимую ведьму, которая спряталась под щитом, завесой или что там у нее было, и вместо этого ударил по всему вагону, не разбирая, кто прав и кто виноват. Он заставил их назвать свои имена, совершенно не контролируя силу, вломился к ним в сознание и подчинил, принудил выполнять то, что ему нужно было.

Права была Леа, ему надо учиться больше, каждую минуту контролировать то оружие, что внутри него, то, которое он сам. Избавиться от этого не получится, отдать себе приказ _не быть таким_ не получится…

– Что это? – перебила Пепел, потянулась вперед, ухватила за рукав и ахнула. – Трой!

Он уставился вниз в недоумении, увидел железный штырь, пробивший рукав и торчавший из предплечья. Эш грязно выругалась, но Трой только фыркнул в ответ.

– Не заметил.

– Вот тебе и не заметил, придурок!

Она вытряхнула содержимое сумки прямо на скамейку, начала ковырять там, продолжая ругаться.

– Неужели не мог раньше сказать?! Да что ж ты за тупица, полукровка! Когда эта тварь тебя зацепила? А впрочем, какая разница, я все равно бы ничего… – Пепел резко дернула штырь на себя, тут же приложила сложенный в несколько раз то ли бинт, то ли светлый платок. Плеснула из флакона какой-то жидкости: густой, темно-коричневой и остро пахнущей травами, прижала покрепче. Кровь остановилась за считанные секунды, но Пепел все равно заставила Троя скинуть пальто и присела рядом, положила руку на колени. Спросила, жалобно заглядывая в глаза. – Очень больно?..

– Нет, – удивился Трой, – вообще нет. Просто залечи, и давай уже наведаемся в тот ресторан. Надо сразу во всем… что?

– Но я не умею лечить, – медленно произнесла Эш. – И тебе совершенно точно должно быть больно сейчас.


	3. Chapter 3

Он наморщил лоб, глядя растерянно и с досадой. И соврал – соврал же наглым образом! – невинно хлопая глазами:

– Ну разумеется, больно! Пытаюсь произвести на тебя впечатление, а ты во всем ищешь какой-то подвох! Не умеешь лечить? А это что? – Трой мотнул головой на настойку крапивы и кровохлебки. – Какое-нибудь зелье, наверняка! По крайней мере, оно не зеленое, как та дрянь, которую ты нашла у Карла, помнишь? Я думал, ты совершенно свихнулась и хочешь меня краской раскрасить, которая еще и жглась как черт знает что!

Вообще-то, это _зелье_ , как он выразился (травы и немного магии, Пепел должна была признать), тоже должно было жечь, заставляя кровь сворачиваться в несколько раз быстрее, чем это предусмотрено природой, но Трой продолжал улыбаться и забалтывать ее как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто ему действительно не больно.

Пепел как следует перетянула рану на предплечье бинтом, стараясь для начала остановить кровь, а потом сосредоточилась и провела рукой сверху: не касаясь, но пытаясь почувствовать ущерб, причиненный железным штырем толщиной с карандаш, который воткнулся Трою в руку. Интересно, когда это произошло? Почему она не заметила?

Слишком занята была, сражаясь с ожившим монстром из проволоки, вот почему. И пока не убедилась, что скорпион рассыпался на кусочки и больше не причинит никому вреда, ничего вокруг не видела и не слышала.

– Кость не задета, – пробормотала Пепел не без облегчения. Рана глубокая, но чистая, ни сухожилия, ни кости не повреждены. Правда, было что-то странное в том, как ощущалась его рука – ее пальцы будто цеплялись за что-то, какие-то неровности под кожей, но не на физическом уровне, а где-то гораздо глубже, точно какой-то психический след. Вернее, очень много следов, один на другом полосой зарубок. И обе кости в предплечье вроде бы и сломанными не были, гладкие и нетронутые, но одновременно в сетке трещин и костных мозолей. Как такое вообще возможно?

Пепел открыла глаза, нахмурилась и снова потянулась к Трою, но он отдернул руку.

– Не надо, – произнес низким голосом, и это вроде как просьба была, но и предупреждение тоже. Он знал, что именно она сможет увидеть. Прекрасно это понимал, а вот Пепел не понимала, и ей много сил понадобилось, чтобы все свое любопытство взять в кулак и поглубже запихать. Не то время. Не то место. И он прав, чертовски прав – нужно собраться и все-таки появиться на назначенной встрече, и надеяться, что она все же состоится там, где было уговорено.

– Я расскажу тебе потом, – сказал Трой не глядя на нее, и Пепел могла только догадываться, чего ему стоило это обещание.

Хотелось накричать на него, надавить, выяснить прямо сейчас, а не дожидаться абстрактного «потом». Схватить за руку, встряхнуть, добиться ответа. Но так она сделает только хуже, потому что Трой – самое упрямое существо в мире. Он разозлится, взбесится и неизвестно вообще, когда снова позволит ей вернуться к этому разговору.

– Сегодня вечером.

Он сжал челюсти, явно недовольный таким поворотом, но кивнул. Выплюнул с наигранной злостью:

– Ну а теперь может быть все-таки займемся делом? Проверим ресторан, и если там никого нет – это точно твой наемник постарался!

– Ладно, – Пепел знала, что Маас был последним человеком, который бы предал ее, но объяснить это Трою не могла. Что удивительно, потому что Круг принял ее точку зрения без колебаний. Клаудиа кивнула и сообщила, что не видит причин сомневаться в нем, а Леа просто пожала плечами – это означало, что проблема настолько незначительна, что не стоит ее внимания. То ли дело радужные мармеладки, целый пакет которых лежал перед ней на столе!

Трой накинул пальто, двигая правой рукой как обычно, без видимых затруднений – еще один пункт в список причин, по которым Пепел не сомневалась – врет! Подошел к двери, запертой на замок, и поинтересовался:

– Дойдем так?

– Да, здесь недалеко, – Пепел справилась с замком за секунду, толкнула кованую решетку, выходя наружу, и на всякий случай пробормотала заклинание для рассеивания внимание. Несколько человек фотографировались на фоне панорамы города, кто-то просто прогуливался мимо. Пепел поймала пару рассеянных взглядов и кивнула Трою: можно идти.

Разумеется, на встречу они опоздали. Ресторанчик, расположенный в одноименном отеле, притаился на узкой улице, но Пепел отыскала его без труда. Официант провел их наверх по лестнице на открытую террасу. Удивительно, но там оказалось довольно тепло: Пепел приготовилась снова глотать ледяной воздух, но кто-то до нее уже позаботился о комфорте.

На террасе стоял всего один стол, накрытый на четверых. Два кресла уже были заняты, и с ближайшего к ним поднялся Маас. Такой же важный, как и обычно, разве что слегка взволнованный.

– Где вы ходите? Эшлин, мы ждем вас уже почти сорок минут, почему… ох. Что случилось?!

А вот теперь рассмотрел. И разорванную юбку, и кое-как расчесанные волосы, и еще какое-нибудь пятно грязи или крови, которое Пепел наверняка пропустила. Ну и пофиг. Он был всегда чистенький, одетый с иголочки, и большую часть времени она чувствовала себя замухрышкой рядом, но теперь хватит. Может, юбка и порвана, но это все равно красивая юбка, и кожаный жилет на шнуровке, и сапоги, и куртка у нее зачарованная, а волосы шикарные и без всяких причесок. Так что Пепел подошла к столу уверенным шагом и протянула руку второму мужчине.

– Меня зовут Пепел.

Тот, второй, опешил от ее напора, но тут же подскочил, вежливо пожал руку и представился:

– Очень рад познакомиться! Можете называть меня Николас.

Был он почти такой же высокий, как Трой, со светло-каштановыми волосам, худой и в очках с толстыми линзами. Из-за этих самых очков невозможно было разглядеть, какого цвета у него глаза – то ли серебристо-серые, то ли темно-синие.

– Немного задержались по дороге, простите, – выплюнул Трой, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, будто не знал, на кого злиться больше. – Пришлось разобраться с ведьмой, которая чуть не убила нас и вместе с нами полный вагон людей в метро!

– О, резня! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Николас повернулся к Пепел. – Было много крови?

– А он точно фэйри? – сощурился Трой.

– Абсолютно точно, полукровка Сильверчейнов, – Николас взглянул на него и взмахнул рукой. – Прошу вас, садитесь! Нам с вами о многом нужно поговорить. Вина? – спросил он у Пепел и тут же посоветовал. – Здесь подают отличное Совиньон Блан. К нему обычно рекомендуют жареный гермелин, я прав? – он вопросительно покосился на Мааса, и широко улыбнулся, когда тот кивнул. – Люди и их игрушки! Законы и правила, рамки, границы, неписанные табу! Я обожаю наблюдать за вами, исследовать и пытаться понять! Время от времени ваши дикие нравы меня поражают, – доверительно признался он, – но чаще всего это удивительно забавно!

– А фэйри, конечно, вершина эволюции, с дикостью не имеющие ничего общего, – прошипел Трой. И сел он на краешек кресла, Пепел заметила, готовый в любой момент… что? Наброситься на этого мужика? Смешно. Использовать свою силу? Но она только что наблюдала, как он вычерпал за считанные секунды недельный резерв, если не больше – хотя, кто их знает этих сидхе, как у них все происходит.

Сама Пепел готова была целую свинью съесть. Или корову. Ну или хотя бы просто что-нибудь бегавшее своими ногами при жизни, а не торчащее из грядки.

Так что пришлось серьезным господам еще немного подождать, пока она сделала заказ: два свиных шницеля с грибами для себя и Троя, а еще салат из свежих овощей.

А вот вино оказалось сухое. Она глотнула его и сжала зубы, чтобы не поморщиться, но Николас все равно заметил.

– Не нравится? Может, предпочитаете что-то попроще? Пива, например?

– Может быть, давайте перейдем к обсуждению того, ради чего мы все тут собрались? – предложил Маас настолько мягко, насколько это было возможно, и Пепел поблагодарила его взглядом.

– Так тоже можно, – покладисто согласился сидхе. – Прежде всего, давайте проясним: ты действительно сын Кобальта? – спросил он у Троя. – Дитя смертной и главы древнейшего рода? Ты совершенно не похож на него, однако глаза…

– Может, мне экспертизу ДНК сделать и результат с собой таскать, чтобы таким вот сомневающимся показывать? – перебил Трой. – Вот только, досадно, но дорогой папочка биологическим материалом всего один раз поделился, двадцать пять лет назад, а иного случая не представилось. Может, ему какую-нибудь поджаренную в солярии блондинку отыскать эксперимента ради? Так бы сразу одним ударом и несколько проблем решили!

Николас вздохнул, посмотрел на Мааса, и тот скомандовал:

– Заткнись.

– Прошу вас, примите как должное, что глава клана Сильверчейн – его отец, – Пепел очень хотелось поразглядывать красную черепицу крыш – вид с террасы открывался великолепный – но вместо этого она заставила себя пристально смотреть на фэйри. Мало ли что выкинет. – Иначе бы наемники не гонялись за нами по всему городу, пытаясь убить!

– За нами, – повторил за ней Николас, покатал на языке, будто на вкус пытался эти слова попробовать. – Ты так яростно защищаешь его… что ж, это даже пикантно.

– Чего?! – скривился Трой. Однако ему пришлось держать все свои мысли при себе: официант как раз вернулся, принес их еду и карпаччо для Мааса. Пока расставлял тарелки, Трой обиженно надувал губы, стоило официанту немного отойти, сразу же открыл рот, но высказаться ему Пепел не дала.

– Вы случайно не знаете, почему Кобальт назначил за его голову так мало денег?

– Сколько именно?

– Два золотых.

– Три, – буркнул Трой с набитым ртом. Кажется, он запихал в себя третью часть отбивной и теперь отчаянно пытался одновременно жевать и разговаривать. – Моя ценность возросла.

– И вы до сих пор не в курсе? – спросил Николас и глянул на Мааса. – Ты им не объяснил?

– Что именно? – вступила Пепел. – Ты знал все время, что это означает? Два золотых, три, что это вообще?

– Вообще-то, это валюта Банка, – сообщил Николас. – Маас, прошу! Я не знаю всех этих внутренних заморочек!..

Никто из них не хотел рассказывать, но оба явно прекрасно понимали, о чем речь.

– Это что-то вроде кредита, – неохотно сказал Маас. – Один золотой дает право потребовать у Банка одну услугу.

– Денег?! – воскликнул Трой, когда наконец прожевал не по размеру откушенный кусок. – Но сколько именно?

– Одну четко обговоренную сумму, позволяющую предъявителю решить насущную проблему. Либо содействие представителя в решении подобной проблемы, помощь в получении портала, услуги адвоката, юриста, силового представителя, либо одно оплаченное Банком устранение оппонента, – спокойно произнес Маас. – Три золотых – три подобных услуги.

– Три убийства? – еле выговорила Пепел. В голове это просто не умещалось. – И ваш гребаный… ваш Банк вот так запросто позволит кому-то убить кого угодно и уйти безнаказанным?

– Три чьи-то жизни за одну мою? – Трой бросил вилку и сжал кулаки, с ненавистью глядя на Мааса. – Кажется, эта та информация, которой ты должен был поделиться в первую очередь.

– Я не знал.

А ведь и правда, Пепел ему об этом не рассказала. Сама виновата, теперь вот узнавай правду, давись ею, принимай как должное – и живи с ней.

– Я правда не знал, – повторил Маас, глядя с искренним раскаянием. – Я бы рассказал тебе сразу же.

– Без разницы, – пробормотала она и переключилась на Николаса. – А эти золотые, откуда они у Кобальта? И сколько их?..

Где две, там и три. А потом что – пять? Десять? Надо же, а она думала, это маленькая сумма! Они с Троем даже шутили на эту тему…

Она покосилась на него. Фэйри сцепил зубы и дышал шумно, но ни слова больше не произнес. Он старается, изо всех сил старается, а значит, уроки Леа были не зря.

– Я не могу назвать вам точное число, – Николас пожал плечами. – Это награда от Мэб за хорошую службу. Их может быть десяток или два, а может быть несколько сотен. Не то, о чем Сильверчейны охотно распространяются, понимаете?

– А у вас есть? – быстро спросил Трой.

Николас широко улыбнулся и повернулся к Маасу.

– Вопросы о наличии и количестве данной валюты считаются неуместными и недопустимыми, – поведал тот. Но почему-то Пепел нисколько не сомневалась – золотые монеты есть и у Раймторнов. Просто никто не торопится расходовать их направо и налево, а это означает, Кобальт действительно хочет уничтожить Троя. И скупиться не намерен.

– А где можно взять пару штук?

У Троя всегда очень странно мозг работал – или надо было сказать язык? Который с мозгом не связан? В любом случае, вопрос он задал, брякнул не подумав, а Пепел сидела и гадала – зачем ему это? Деньги нужны или зуб на кого-то точит? Или и то и другое вместе?

– Попроси у какой-нибудь у королев, – предложил Маас, – или получи в награду от директора Банка.

Фэйри крепко задумался. Пепел толкнула его ногой, чтобы не замышлял всякой хрени, и спросила у Николаса:

– Я так понимаю, вы пытаетесь добиться расположения Мэб любой ценой и готовы даже помочь нам, лишь бы в Остару Сильверчейны потеряли свое преимущество?

– Ну… – он вздохнул в ответ. – Можно и так выразиться. Однако помочь – слишком громко сказано. Давайте будем оставаться в рамках разумного!

– Десять монет за мою жизнь, – тут же выпалил Трой, и когда все повернулись к нему, невинно захлопал глазами. – А что?! Все по-честному!

– Он забавный, – поделился наблюдением Николас, обращаясь к Маасу и Пепел одновременно. – Совершенно не похож на Сильверчейнов. Вы точно уверены, что он им родня? Не лепреконам или троллям?

– Эй! – возмутился Трой. – Где я, а где какие-то лепреконы! Они только в сказках бывают, так ведь?.. Да?..

Он вопросительно попытался заглянуть ей в лицо, но Пепел только вздохнула.

– Было бы гораздо проще, окажись это враньем. А так…

– В его родстве с фэйри сомневаться не приходится, – подтвердил Маас. – Банк ручается.

И тоже глянул на нее, но уточнять подробности не стал, просто вроде как заверил – факты останутся между ними, а остальные обойдутся. И Николаса это вроде как убедило, он пожал плечами и протянул руку Трою.

– Одна монета, и ты будешь свидетельствовать против Кобальта.

– Десять монет и гарантии, – не собирался сдаваться Трой, как Пепел ни пинала его по лодыжке. Да что ж такое, совсем бесчувственный стал, что ли?

– Какие тебе еще нужны гарантии? – изумился Николас. – Ты чрезвычайно наглое существо, полукровка!

– Мне говорили, – отмахнулся тот. – А гарантии нужны, чтобы вы и ваш клан тоже приложили усилия для сохранения моей жизни! А то что, ей одной все время отдуваться? – он дернул головой в сторону Пепел.

– И что я получу, если соглашусь?

Он сделал вид, что задумался, засранец, но буквально на пару секунд.

– У вас вечеринка по поводу Весеннего Солнцестояния, так? Все расфуфыренные, выпивка рекой, а потом еще и сама королевишна показывается?

Николас кивнул, заинтригованный – то ли тем, куда Трой вел, то ли самой манерой описывать бал на Остару у сидхе. Пепел так сама не заметила, как противное сухое вино из бокала допила, так издергалась из-за придурка.

– Что будет, если я выступлю и перед всеми признаю, что Кобальт – мой отец, а мать – простая смертная?

– Будет скандал, – глаза у Николаса за стеклами очков заблестели, он едва не облизывался. – И большой. А репутацию Сильверчейнов можно считать похороненной.

– А потом входите вы, весь в белом, или что там у вас принято на тусовки надевать, и показываете Мэб Зимнюю Сферу, которую эти растяпы не смогли сохранить. А? Как вам такое? – Трой снова подхватил вилку и принялся набивать рот остатками еды. Не удержался, промычал. – Круто же, а?

Пепел моргнула. Она до сих пор понятия не имела, куда он дел Сферу: спрашивала пару раз, но Трой отшучивался и заявлял, что спрятал ее у всех под носом, никто не найдет, пока он сам не позволит, и ей тоже лучше не знать. А тут вот получите, выкинул все козыри сразу.

– Звучит заманчиво, – сказал Николас. – Но ты должен понимать, что перекупить всех наемников я не сумею. Кто-то из них все равно попробует добраться до тебя…

– С этими я как-нибудь сам разберусь! – Трой был настроен оптимистично. – Или Круг поможет. И вы им, разумеется, тоже заплатите – как моей личной персональной охране.

Совсем охренел? Теперь пришла очередь Пепел изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не открыть рот и не высказать все, что она думает по этому поводу. На ноге у него точно синяк сегодня будет, вот гад! Личная охрана, придумал же!

– А десять этих ваших прекрасных монеток поспособствуют спасению моей жизни, – Трой прикончил свой шницель и запил вином. Никакой он не фэйри, а самый настоящий поросенок.

– Кобальт дает три, – Маас откинулся на спинку кресла и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. – С чего вдруг такая прибавка?

– С того, что наемников много, а я один-единственный, – оскалился тот. – И мне моя шкура чрезвычайно дорога. Десять монет сейчас, а Сфера на Солнцестояние, мое последнее предложение!

– Одна монета в качестве аванса, – повторил Николас, – и ее тебе передадут до завтрашнего рассвета.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и Пепел замерла. Вот это было настоящая схватка. Напряжение в воздухе будто перед грозой, и магия, от которой кожу покалывало, а короткие волоски по всему телу дыбом вставали.

Оказывается, вот как они могут. Завораживает это все и пугает, и возбуждает, черт возьми! Ее фэйри был глупый и смешной, она щелкала его по носу и кривилась в ответ на его очередную блестящую идею, но то, что сейчас выглядывало из его глаз… оно смешным не было. Оно было древним и опасным, и раненым, загнанным в угол и от этого готовым на все.

Николас первым отвел взгляд и тихонько фыркнул.

– Я клянусь, что не причиню тебе вреда, полукровка Сильверчейнов. У тебя есть мое слово.

– Я жду гребаную монету до восхода солнца, – прошипел Трой. – Назовем это предоплатой, Раймторн. И я очень надеюсь, ты сдержишь свое слово.

Он резко поднялся и протянул руку Пепел.

– Мы закончили.

Она бросила на стол салфетку, которую до этого мяла в пальцах, ухватилась за его руку и позволила вздернуть себя на ноги. И вывести из ресторана тоже: они с Троем спустились по лестнице, вышли на улицу, и только тогда к Пепел вернулась способность говорить.

– Ух ты! Это было впечатляюще! Не знала, что ты так умеешь!

Он пробурчал, не глядя на нее:

– Я тоже не знал.

– Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь: теперь ты должен отдать Сферу сразу в два места одновременно? В Банк и этому хлыщу?

– Разберусь, – так же сквозь зубы выдал Трой. – Это моя проблема, я ее решу.

Пепел фыркнула.

– А я, значит, персональная охрана?

Он наконец остановился, отпустил ее руку и развернулся к Пепел.

– Ты персональное… все. Ведьмы сказали, что война между кланами им на руку, так пусть и хлыщ позаботится, чтобы Круг без награды не остался. Пусть они сами обо всем договариваются, заключают сделки, я не знаю, что еще принято в таких ситуациях, раскланиваются друг с другом и говорят много лишних слов! – он скривился. – Это не мое дело, пусть разбираются сами!

– Не думай, что это позволит тебе увильнуть от занятий с Леа, – хихикнула Пепел. – Или что Клаудиа вдруг станет ласковой и перестанет тебя шпынять.

Судя по выражению на его лице, Трой на такую доброту даже не рассчитывал. А потом он ее снова удивил.

– Да ладно… Не такие они и злые.

– Офигеть, – пробормотала Пепел. Ухватила его за пальто и сообщила. – Ну сейчас и проверим!

В особняке, который Пепел привыкла считать своим домом, была только Клаудиа, и, черт возьми, фэйри оказался прав! Как только она узнала, что кое-кто распорол себе руку железным штырем, тут же притащила кучу склянок из аптечки, заставила Пепел набрать горячей воды, найти чистых полотенец и принести шейный комплект. Да не тот, который пылится в шкафу, а тот, который в мастерской, в стерильном пакете, потому что зелья, конечно, хорошо, но уметь накладывать швы на живом человеке – навык просто необходимый.

Так что Пепел смотрела внимательно и запоминала, а Трой – ну, Трой устроил целую трагедию, что было больше в его характере.

– Конечно, мне уколоть обезболивающее, и немедленно! Настойка? Да пофиг уже! Разумеется, чего вы спрашиваете? И нет, я не могу сам свитер снять! Ой! Ай! Э-э-э-ш!.. А поцеловать?.. Очень больно, больно-больно!

И все было бы нормально, если бы Пепел каким-то чудом взяла и забыла все, что случилось в беседке. Она даже спрашивать не стала, напоминать – он пообещал, значит расскажет. До вечера еще далеко.

А потом появилась Леа и заявила, что заштопанная рука – еще не повод отлынивать, и вообще, чтобы кому-то приказывать, руки Трою абсолютно не нужны, равно как и ноги и остальной организм, если уж на то пошло. Поэтому пусть допивает чай и поднимается в мансарду, она его будет там ждать.

И Трой, что еще более удивительно, послушался, пусть даже и начал возмущался для вида.

– Она меня ненавидит! Теперь я точно знаю! Только и мечтает, чтобы от меня избавиться! А я, между прочим, пострадал!

– Иди уже, пострадавший, – Пепел пихнула его вверх по лестнице и, не удержавшись, наградила шлепком по пятой точке. – У меня тоже работы куча. Вечером поговорим.

Фэйри оглянулся через плечо: губы поджал, глаза сузил. Но ничего не сказал, потопал в мансарду.

Пепел переоделась, скрутила волосы в низкий узел и отправилась в Остраву. Разбираться с цыганами, как заявила Клаудиа, но на самом деле им пришлось несколько часов провести в гостях у какого-то взъерошенного мужика, который рассказал о своей родне, которая, если верить словам, восходила аж к Генриху Бородатому. Кем был этот Генрих и чем он так прославился – кроме бороды, конечно, – Пепел понятия не имела, но слушала внимательно. Потому что в разговоре нет-нет и проскакивали какие-то серебряные альвы, _которым тихо не сиделось – опять что-то затевают!_

Клаудиа кивала, грызла соленый крендель и очень незаметно, элегантно даже, подталкивала хозяина дома к откровениям. Нет, альвы, конечно, те еще засранцы, но дружить с ними все ж приятнее, чем воевать. Старая Геда? Конечно жива-здорова, а куда она денется! Четвертый внук у нее бедовый вырос, недавно, как раз, история была…

И далее следовала история о внуке, который польстился на кучу денег, которую ему альвы пообещали, да попытался какое-то чудище невиданное в Праге поймать. Однако не вышло, монстр сильнее оказался, вернулся этот самый бедовый внук весь в синяках и шишках, спасибо хоть сам цел остался!

Пепел давилась смехом, а вот Клаудиа лицо держала, продолжала кивать и выспрашивать: кто приходил к Старой Геде? Когда? Что говорили про чудище? Насколько велика была куча денег? И даже два дома посулили? Да вы что!

– Как тебе удается? – спросила Пепел, стоило им только распрощаться со Шчепаном – так звали взъерошенного мужика, вот только вслух она бы не рискнула повторить это имя, оставила все переговоры Клаудии.

– Что именно? Общаться с такими как он? Держать лицо, спрашивая об очевидных глупостях? Стараться не начать объяснять таким вот умникам, что с фэйри лучше не связываться, если хочешь сохранить свою голову на плечах? – ведьма поморщилась, окидывая взглядом оживленную улицу, куда они вышли. Телепортироваться на глазах такой кучи народа не стоило, поэтому они не сговариваясь двинулись к ближайшему переулку. Город Пепел не особенно понравился: он был ненамного меньше Праги, но весь какой-то слишком современный, с домами из стекла и бетона, с огромным количеством машин и спешащими людьми.

– Все сразу, – призналась она Клаудии. – Нашли тоже чудовище!

– Мы все для них чудовища.

– Ага, особенно тот чувак, который натравил на нас _мелало_ , – пробормотала Пепел и засунула руки в карманы. Если днем еще было довольно тепло, то с наступлением ночи мороз начинал щипать за лицо и открытые участки кожи. – Магия одна для всех, вот только одни считают, что можно взять и убить кого-то за целую кучу денег!

– И еще два дома, – напомнила та. – И кажется, ты только недавно рассказала мне, что полукровка попросил десять монет у Раймторна? Как думаешь, кто у него в списке на первом месте – Сафир или Кобальт?

– Нет, – изумилась Пепел, – нет-нет, он никого не собирается убивать!

Больше не собирается. Интересно, Круг догадывается, что кроме двух охранников были еще жертвы? Про девочку из кафе Пепел им не рассказывала, но мало ли…

– Ну-ну, – хмыкнула Клаудиа.

Из-за этого скептического тона Пепел немного потерялась. Почему она была так уверена в Трое? Они знакомы меньше месяца, а она готова поручиться, что он не сможет никого убить – с холодной головой, расчетливо, продуманно. Случись что серьезное, или как тогда, на берегу, с Элизабет – но это же совсем другой разговор! Тогда он ее защищал, другого выхода не было.

Или, может быть, она ошибалась. Слишком доверчивая была: Трою верила, Маасу верила, а ведь даже не могла знать, когда они говорят ей правду, а когда врут. С Кругом таких вопросов не возникало, она всегда чувствовала, когда ведьмы пытаются скрыть или не хотят рассказывать о чем-то. Так было проще, но может, еще так она потеряла чутье в отношении других людей?

– О чем ты думаешь? – Трой остановил ее в холле, ухватил за руку и ткнулся носом в ладонь. – Какая-то пасмурная с тех пор, как вернулась.

– Пасмурная? Где ты слово такое откопал, а? Великий поэт, блин, – Пепел вырвала руку, но тут же обняла его, прижалась. – Пасмурной погода бывает, еще, не знаю, небо пасмурное!

Вроде бы и соскучилась, но сама тут же подумала – монету ему привезли уже? Передали как-то? Он уже придумал, что попросит у Банка взамен? Кого?..

– И ты пасмурная, – подытожил фэйри. – У них сегодня на ужин какая-то рыба, мы останемся?

Отлично перевел тему, ничего не скажешь. Обычно бы рвался обратно на лодку, да еще и от еды отнекивался всеми способами, а тут гляди какой покладистый. Не хотел ей рассказывать, не хотел свое обещание исполнять, время тянул.

– Останемся, – кивнула Пепел.

Какая-то рыба, тушеные овощи, кофе и пирог со взбитыми сливками; Леа была спокойна как лесной пруд в безветренную ночь, а Клаудиа пересказывала историю битвы четвертого внука Старой Геды с монстром из торгового центра, и вот уже Пепел немного повеселела. Трой возмущался, что все было совсем не так, Грин его подначивал – вот у кого инстинкт самосохранения отсутствовал начисто! – а ведьмы наблюдали и комментировали.

– Так его, малыш, так его!

– Сам бы ты, разумеется, действовал гораздо более мудро и просчитал все возможные последствия.

– А что тут такого? – смутить Грина было нелегко. – Отмахиваться сковородкой бы точно не стал!

– Сил маловато, – припечатал Трой.

Но в конце концов еда закончилась, разговор затих, последние крошки смахнули со скатерти, помыли посуду, и Пепел подхватила сумку, но оставила куртку на вешалке. Побудет с Троем и вернется досыпать в своей постели, она так часто делала.

– Жесткая посадка, – скривился фэйри, когда они прыгнули на хаусбот, и потрогал засыхающий браслет на запястье. Лоза потемнела, сморщилась, но Пепел знала, что так и должно быть – совсем скоро заклинание истощится и он осыплется в труху. – Леа сказала, хватит еще на пару раз, а потом заменить надо.

– Я заменю, только напомни завтра, – она достала новую пачку табака из сумки, открыла ее и понюхала. Табак пах старой корой и мхом, еще – цветками мелкой, дикой абрикосы, и страницами свежеотпечатанной книги. Как его делали – непонятно, и колдовством в процессе явно не брезговали. Нигде до этого она не находила такого табака, а в Праге вот отыскала, распробовала и начала покупать постоянно.

– Ты первая заметишь, напоминать не придется, – он вывернулся из свитера, нарочито покряхтывая из-за забинтованной руки, одернул задравшуюся футболку и поинтересовался. – А ничего, что долбаный хлыщ не знает, где я живу? Как он мне монету притащит?

Значит, еще не принесли. Такое облегчение накатило, Пепел едва не рассмеялась. И тут же перебила себя – нет, нельзя так! Сомневалась – спросила бы сразу, а не переживала, доверять или нет!

– А мне откуда знать?! Вынюхает? Отправит с посредником? Говорят, есть такие существа, которые могут передать что угодно кому угодно и при этом ни отправитель, ни получатель друг о друге знать не будут!

– Охренеть! – удивился он. – Подпольная магическая почта?

– Да кто их знает, – Пепел пожала плечами и протянула ему раскуренную сигарету. – Будешь?

Трой наклонился, но вместо того, чтобы взять пальцами, обхватил сигарету губами, затянулся и выпустил дым через нос. Обнял Пепел за талию, прижался к спине, к бедрам, положил подбородок на плечо.

– Крепко.

– Я люблю все крепкое и забористое. Так, ну а теперь давай, рассказывай, а то только отвлекаешь!

Чем быстрее расскажет, тем скорее все можно будет начать забывать. Они займутся сексом, чтобы остаток ночи не пропадал, и все глупые подозрения исчезнут. Точно-точно, так все и будет.

Трой уронил руки, отшатнулся со стоном и побрел в спальню.

– Эй, ты пообещал! – Пепел прихватила пепельницу и отправилась за ним. – Ты пообещал, Трой! Обещания нужно выполнять, я и так не стала за ужином расспрашивать!

– За ужином? – он отвернулся к узкому окну и смотрел куда-то в темноту Влтавы. Потом фыркнул как-то уж очень ядовито. – Да, аппетит бы всем это здорово испортило…

– Я слушаю, – она залезла на кровать с ногами, устроилась поудобнее и рукой похлопала по матрасу. – Иди сюда и начинай.

Но рядом с ней Трой не сел. Так и остался стоять, несколько секунд молчал, а потом заговорил совсем тихо.

– Сафир нужны были мои способности. Она хотела их вроде как наружу вытащить. Чтобы я научился все осознавать, когда приказываю, чтобы это все по моему желанию происходило. Ну, по ее, – он повернулся, сложил руки на груди и уставился на Пепел сверху вниз. Волосы у него отросли, вдруг поняла она, почему-то потемнели на затылке и у корней, стали не такими белоснежными, как прежде. И фиолетовый оттенок утратил яркость, а может, она привыкла и замечать перестала.

– У Сафир была подружка, – продолжил он и тут же поморщился. – Ну, не настоящая подружка, вообще-то Эмили поставили Сафир охранять. Кобальт назвал ее гвардейцем… Не знаешь, что бы это значило? Вот и я не знаю. В общем, они как-то сами сговорились, и Сафир решила на Эмили тренироваться. Меня тренировать. Чтобы я приказывал, а та выполняла.

– Это мерзко, – призналась Пепел, но Трой никак не прокомментировал, смотрел на нее сосредоточенно и брови свел.

– Я бы никогда не стал ничего подобного делать по доброй воле, и Сафир решила, что мне нужна мотивация. То есть она даже не пробовала иначе. Я раньше думал, это все потому, что иначе бы и не получилось, но теперь, когда Леа сказала… неважно, – оборвал он сам себя и мотнул головой. – Она больная. Совершенно чокнутая, Крис прав. И ее коллекция тому доказательство.

Пепел все еще не понимала, куда он клонит, но что-то подсказывало – ей не понравится. Слишком напряженно держался Трой, слишком сбивчиво говорит, будто спотыкался на каждом слове.

– Она решила, боль поможет.

Пепел зажмурилась на мгновение, вспомнила, как они все стояли на улице возле дома, когда появилась фэйри.

– Сафир тебя ударила.

_Он принадлежит мне._

Ударила кулаком, и так сильно, что он на ногах не удержался. А казалась такой хрупкой, слабой, но ударила с нечеловеческой силой. Раз, и сразу на ним второй. Что ж, получается, она его и потом…

– Сначала ударила, да. А потом… у нее был нож, – Трой криво улыбнулся. – Точнее, целых семь ножей. На каждый день недели, наверное? Такие красивые рукоятки. Она резала, когда у меня ничего не получалось. И когда начало получаться тоже: говорила, нужно закрепить как следует.

– Но это же бред, – выдохнула Пепел. – Должны были остаться следы, а я видела тебя без одежды, и совершенно точно ни одного шрама! Я бы заметила!..

– Сафир ненавидит нашего общего папочку, – выплюнул он. – Кобальт забрал у нее магию, и теперь она ни хрена не может сделать. Даже прыгала с порталом, но я его испортил, когда пытался сбежать. О, она разозлилась тогда… Ну ладно, это неважно. Эмили у нее кто-то вроде служанки: подай, принеси… залечи. Эмили проводила рукой – и кровь останавливалась, кожа затягивалась, кости срастались. Ожоги исчезали. День заканчивался и начинался следующий, и ничего не менялось. Сначала приказы были простые – возьми книгу, подвинь стакан, – он сглотнул и на несколько секунд оторвал взгляд от Пепел, но потом вернулся, будто его магнитом тянуло. Или он нарочно заставлял себя говорить вот так, глядя ей в глаза, не прячась. – Потом она сказала, чтобы я приказал Эмили себя поранить. Она шла от малого к большому, постепенно…

– Нет, подожди, – остановила его Пепел и руку вскинула, чтобы замолчал, чтобы позволил ее мозгу обработать, что уши услышали. Превратить слова в картинки, в какие-то сцены, осмыслить их и понять. Впрочем, нет. Понимать она отказывалась. – Ты хочешь сказать, что Сафир целый год тебя мучила? Вот это все – сломанные кости, ожоги и порезы, которых никто не может увидеть – это у тебя по всему телу? Это она с тобой целый год проделывала, каждый день?

Трой дернул плечом и спокойно заявил:

– Почему год? Всего месяц.

– Всего месяц?! – собственный голос показался ей визгливым и резким. – Месяц?!

– Иногда мне казалось, что все это нереально, – он смотрел на нее и продолжал говорить, его губы шевелились, но Пепел приходилось делать усилие, чтобы понять смысл. Будто кто-то завернул ее в вату, милосердно обрубил все чувства кроме одного: она могла только слушать, будто он ей кино пересказывал или какую-то книжку. Страшную, но про кого-то другого. – Я думал, может быть, это все только в моей голове происходит? Что это какая-то гребаная иллюзия, или что мне снится все, или я под наркотой? Ведь если следов не остается, то это не по-настоящему, так?

Пепел молча смотрела на него.

– Но потом оказалось, какие-то шрамы все-таки разглядеть можно, и я понял – значит и правда не привиделось.

– Кто?

Похоже, она утратила способность разговаривать связными фразами. Теперь будет изъясняться односложными словами, смотреть тупо, не представляя, что же делать дальше.

Что теперь делать?

– Твои ведьмы знают, – неохотно сказал Трой. – Клаудиа в первый же день увидела, но я попросил не говорить тебе. А потом узнала Леа. Вот точно, они всегда все узна **ю** т, – он фыркнул.

– А царапины на горле? Почему они не зажили? – прохрипела Пепел.

– Это защита. Сафир сделала от меня защиту, чтобы я не мог ей приказывать, навредить как-то… – Трой поднял руку и рассеянно коснулся кадыка кончиками пальцев, даже сам не заметил, наверное. – Эш, ты…

– Она резала тебя и жгла? И ломала кости? И потом все исцеляла?

– Я знаю, звучит как полный бред, – кивнул он, – но все было на самом деле. Я пытался сопротивляться, но скоро понял, что все бесполезно. У нее была цепь, – он потер правой рукой запястье левой, и это короткое движение сказало гораздо больше, чем все слова, – чтобы я не вырывался. И в то же время она обо мне заботилась, кормила и давала чистую одежду, – торопливо добавил он.

Пепел помнила. Те тряпки, в которых он появился, до сих пор валялись где-то в доме – шикарная дорогая ткань, подогнанный по его фигуре крой. Сафир привела Троя на ту вечеринку как своего питомца: наряженного, дрессированного. Хвасталась им перед всеми.

– Я пытался сбежать несколько раз. С порталом и еще… знал, что этого нельзя допустить.

– Чего?

– Сафир сказала, я ее оружие. Она хотела, очень старалась сделать из меня… чтобы я только ее слушался. Все делал, как она скажет, но я поклялся, что никогда. Да нахрен все! – вдруг рявкнул Трой. – Ты должна мне поверить! Я никогда не стал бы ее марионеткой!

Он потянулся к ней, и Пепел шарахнулась назад, вскинула руку, чтобы его остановить. Его кожа была совершенно гладкой там, где это можно было рассмотреть: лицо, руки, краешек острого уха, шея в вырезе футболки. Узкие джинсы, на коленях протерные – под ними тоже все изрезано? Его лодыжки, ступни, бедра? Нежное местечко на боку, от прикосновения к которому Трой всегда начинал ерзать и хихикать – щекотно! Там она тоже побывала? Сколько костей сломала? Все? Или какие-то все же оставила?

Пепел медленно оглядела Троя, пытаясь понять – почему не заметила раньше? Почему ничего не различила? Чувствовала, что с ним что-то не так, но решила не заострять внимание, отмахнулась, проигнорировала. И полукровка сам быстро оправился – ну, кроме того момента в туалете на Бенедиктской, когда его слезы действительно ее напугали. Но он вытер лицо, отшутился какой-то ерундой, и они пошли дальше. Правда, Пепел стала приглядывать, что он ест и сколько, голодовку эту надо было прекращать.

_Она обо мне заботилась, кормила и давала чистую одежду._

А теперь вот это. Просил верить ему, практически умолял. Он прочитал ее мысли? Как догадался, как почувствовал?

И что же, что теперь делать?

– Эш, – снова повторил Трой. И скривился, будто очень не хотел говорить следующие слова, но это же она попросила! Она заставила его пообещать! – Есть еще кое-что, что ты должна знать.

Что-то еще? Что может быть хуже?

Пепел заставила себя кивнуть, стиснула зубы, чтобы истерический смех, который пузырился в груди, не вырвался на поверхность.

– Сафир и я… мы… она и я, мы с ней… – он сбился, прикусил губу и раздраженно мотнул головой, откидывая прядь волос. – Короче! Мы с ней…

– Вы занимались сексом, – бесцветным голосом произнесла Пепел. Что ж, это предсказуемо. На фоне всего остального даже не слишком поразило – так, зацепило слегка. Насыщенный выдался месяц.

Интересно только, кто первый пришел: сука эта к нему полезла или Трой не выдержал. А впрочем, нет, не интересно, какая разница, она пытала его и мучила, и держала на цепи и…

_Она обо мне заботилась, кормила и давала чистую одежду._

Пепел задыхалась.

– Ну, я бы скорее употребил слово «трахались», – его кривая улыбка была похожа на гримасу. – Так больше похоже на правду. Ничего особо сексуального в этом не было. Знаешь, однажды она сломала мне позвоночник, и когда Эмили его срастила обратно, удовольствие было гораздо, гораздо больше, чем во время секса.

– Это было до или после того, как она делала с тобой все это? – уточнить что именно уже не хватило дыхания. Ничего не хватало – выдержки, здравомыслия, самообладания.

Трой уставился на нее, глаза вытаращил и брякнул:

– Когда как. Иногда все разом.

Пепел задохнулась, прижала руку ко рту.

– Мне сейчас уже не больно, честное слово, – заверил он. – Не хотел тебя расстраивать. Теперь уже все в порядке, ты же сама видишь, все нормально!

Она знала, что нужно обнять его – им обоим нужно – но не могла заставить себя притронуться к Трою. Будто он мог рассыпаться у нее на глазах, или она могла причинить ему боль одним прикосновением.

Пепел отодвинулась в сторону, обошла его – и когда только встать успела? – и пробормотала, опуская взгляд:

– Нет, не надо пока. Пожалуйста, не надо.

– Пепел, все прошло уже, – беспомощно повторил он, а ей хотелось заткнуть уши и закричать, сжаться, и чтобы он перестал. Говорить, смотреть на нее, чтобы ничего этого не было. Никогда.

Она подхватила сумку с дивана, огляделась растерянно.

– Я не знаю… мне нужно уйти. Чтобы подумать обо всем этом. Я вернусь, но сначала все обдумаю.

– Сколько угодно, – сказал Трой из спальни. – Я понимаю.

Пепел кивнула, не в силах больше произнести ни слова, и прыгнула.

***

Она ушла.

Какое-то время он стоял и прислушивался: не передумала ли? Не вернулась? Но ее не было, не было, не было, и Трой привалился к стене и сполз на пол, забился в угол между узким шкафом и прикроватной тумбочкой. Подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком.

Правильно, она ушла, и… что дальше? Пепел хотела знать правду, вот он ей все и рассказал, что не так?

Или она отправилась искать Сафир, чтобы ее убить?

От ужаса он даже дышать перестал, и непонятно было, что страшнее – если у нее не получится или если получится?! Если Сафир окажется сильнее и причинит Пепел боль, ранит ее как-то, захватит, попытается использовать… Нет-нет, у Пепел есть Круг. Они сильнее какой-то фэйри, лишенной магии, они помогут, сразу сообразят, телепортируются в мгновение ока и защитят.

А если Пепел эту тварь убьет? Что тогда будет? Нет-нет-нет, нельзя ей никого убивать, это же Пепел, она не сможет, не выживет потом, придет в ужас, как только остынет, она будет в шоке, она не выдержит.

Потом Трой сообразил – Пепел не знает, где эта гадина живет, она не сможет вот так запросто перенестись, найти суку и шею ей свернуть. Или, может быть, наколдовать на нее что-нибудь ужасное, разорвать в клочки и скинуть с самого высокого балкона в замке, или облить ее кипящим маслом, или… или…

Некоторое время он развлекался, представляя, что может сделать одна очень злая ведьма. Но без особого злорадства, отстраненно как-то: он это все уже проходил, мечтал постоянно, как убивает чертову фэйри, снова и снова смаковал ее смерть, пока не затошнило. Пепел тоже побесится и перестанет, она умная, быстрее чем он поймет, как все бессмысленно.

Убить кого-то не значит успокоиться.

Он прикусил костяшки пальцев. Интересно, сколько времени ей надо? Час, два? Может быть, всю ночь? Или пару дней? Он потерпит, не страшно. Главное, чтобы Пепел вернулась. Вернется обязательно, потому что она так сказала. Ей надо обдумать… что именно? Почему Сафир сделала с ним все это? Но Трой же вроде объяснил, все из-за способностей, рассказал ей подробно… насколько смог. И спроси она о чем-то еще, он бы тоже вспомнил. Страшно было только поначалу, а теперь он чувствовал совсем немного.

Трой поднял правую руку, посмотрел на перебинтованное предплечье. Кажется, однажды это уже было – год назад или месяц, когда Грин разрезал ему руку чтобы взять кровь. Тогда, кажется, было больно.

Он потер пальцами левой руки повязку, потом сжал. Сначала осторожно, потом посильнее. Он должен был что-то почувствовать. Рана была реальная, и кровь он видел, ничего мгновенно не зажило, а Клаудии пришлось наложить несколько швов, и она дала ему зелье, сказала, станет легче, но он ничего не ощущал, хотя пытался изо всех сил.

Это настоящее, точно же, он не может ошибаться!

Трой развернулся к тумбочке, ухватил верхний ящик и потянул на себя. Выдвинул немного, но внутри что-то мешало, он тянул и тянул, а потом дернул со всей силы и ящик грохнулся на пол, а содержимое вылетело из него.

Ворох каких-то бумажек, вот они и застряли. Фотографии, билеты, какие-то чеки и записки. Деревянная расческа, несколько монет, бумажные салфетки и пара ручек. Он перерыл все это барахло и нашел на самом дне что-то узкое и твердое. Вытащил наружу пилочку для ногтей, повертел ее между пальцев. Да, сойдет.

Первый день Трой помнил смутно – спал почти все время, а потом спустился на ужин к ведьмам. Вот да, точно, и это был Йоль, канун Зимнего Солнцестояния.

Стены в хаусботе были обиты деревянными панелями и вскрыты лаком несколько раз, чтобы сырость не пробралась внутрь. Первая черточка получилась легко, рядом с ней легла вторая: Пепел перенесла его на лодку, они целовались, было легко и спокойно. Потом пришел Маас… Еще день. И еще. Потом Трой забрал Зимнюю Сферу и спрятал ее. Потом было Рождество, на которое они никуда не пошли, потому что ему опять ужасно хотелось спать, и Пепел осталась с ним, валялась рядом на кровати, и они болтали о всякой ерунде. И кажется, печенье принесла, сладкое и с имбирем… Потом Новый год. Они покупали вещи, и колдун натравил на них гребаных птиц с двумя головами.

Потом Пепел рассказала про свою семью. Потом Трой напился. День, еще один день. Было пасмурно, и был дождь. И было солнечно, и они гуляли по набережной и смеялись.

Он остановился, когда черточек стало девятнадцать. Пересчитал их еще раз, вспомнил каждый день, убедился: не привиделось. Не приснилось, а на самом деле произошло, в реальном мире.

Все в порядке, и Эш вернется. Наверняка разозлится, что он ее стену испортил, но Трою было все равно. Точнее, он вдруг очень захотел, чтобы она разозлилась из-за стены, из-за рассыпанных вещей и еще чего-нибудь такого же незначительного и абсолютно нормального.

Ему ужасно ее не хватало. Внутри все сжималось и переворачивалось, и холодно вдруг стало, но Трой не мог заставить себя подняться и отыскать свитер. Он потянулся за пледом, который лежал на кровати, и чуть не рассыпал пепельницу.

Ее пепельница, ее сигареты, ее запах.

Как он существовал раньше без всего этого? Как ему удавалось выжить? И не мог же он все разрушить в один момент – нет, исключено, она придет, Трой повторял это снова и снова, убеждал себя, потому что иначе быть не должно.

Он не знал, сколько времени просидел так. Почувствовал что-то странное, что-то иное…

Будто кто-то звал его. Но не голосом, а как-то иначе, настойчиво тянул любопытством – выйди и посмотри. Выйди. Прямо сейчас.

Точно.

Трой начала подниматься и обнаружил, что левая нога занемела – и это, черт возьми, было больно! Он оперся на кровать, подтянулся и провел несколько мучительных секунд, пытаясь встать ровно. А когда это удалось, прихватил пепельницу с кровати и побрел на кухню.

Его звали куда-то дальше.

Он поставил пепельницу на стол, распахнул дверь и вышел на палубу. Здесь было холодно – еще холоднее, чем днем, Пепел предупреждала, но Трой с жадностью вдохнул морозный воздух. Один раз, второй, третий, надышаться не мог.

А потом увидел: бледная, почти прозрачная рука высунулась из воды и положила на палубу что-то маленькое и плоское. Вода плеснула – едва слышно, и запахло озерной тиной, гнилью и водорослями, он не мог описать запах, если бы его попросили, но ощущал его так явно, что голова кружилась.

Трой опустился на колени, нащупал монету кончиками пальцев и поднял ее. То существо, которое доставило посылку, исчезло, будто его и не бывало, вода успокоилась.

Он поднял монету к лицу, чтобы разглядеть как следует, повертел между пальцев. Она была холодная, почти ледяная, и не имела ничего общего с золотом. Слишком темная, слишком тяжелая. На реверсе был выбита большая буква Б, повторяющая символ Банка, который Трой видел и прежде, а вот изображение на аверсе больше походило на… стол? И было подписано – _τραπεζίται_ , что-то по-гречески, не иначе.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Трой в пустоту.

Раймторн сдержал обещание. Значит, теперь его очередь.

***

Пепел перенеслась на мост возле иезуитского колледжа, абсолютно пустой и темный в этот час. По правую руку возвышался собор Святой Варвары, освещенный множеством прожекторов и от этого будто пылающий изнутри. Она частенько видела его снизу, с улицы, на которой стоял дом ведьм, но подходила близко только однажды. Не стала любоваться на острые шпили и сегодня: бросила сумку на парапет, который отделял мощеную улицу от ровных рядов виноградника, укрытого на зиму, и разрыдалась.

Внутри будто плотину прорвало – все, предел. Она крепилась и держалась, и не позволила себе ни слезинки проронить рядом с Троем, но теперь точно все. Здесь на нее никто не смотрел, никто не мог услышать, и Пепел всхлипывала в голос, оттирала лицо рукой, размазывая макияж, и цеплялась за камень, чтобы не упасть. В груди все горело и болело, перекатывалось тяжело между ребрами, просилось наружу.

Разбить что-нибудь. Уничтожить. Убить.

Найти эту суку и вцепиться в нее ногтями, зубами, заставить ее заплатить. Разбить ей лицо, сломать руки и ноги, заставить умолять.

Они могли бы найти ее вместе с Троем, но он не сказал ей сразу, и Круг не сказал, когда они узнали, и порезы на коже затянулись и кости срослись. Все они – Клаудиа и Леа, и чертов полукровка в первую очередь, все притворялись, что ничего не произошло. Играли, будто все в порядке. Но почему? Какого хрена? Почему они занимались какой-то ерундой, глупыми играми в войнушку вместо того, чтобы найти Сафир и выпотрошить ее? Вывернуть чертову суку наизнанку и повесить на собственных кишках?

Но не получится же, не выйдет, Пепел не станет, никогда не опустится до такого, как бы ни хотелось сейчас.

Слезы текли рекой, но вместе с ними выходила и ярость, капля по капле покидала ее тело, оставляя только стылую пустоту. И еще холод. Пепел обхватила себя руками и тут же сообразила, что оставила куртку в доме. А на лодке – бумагу для самокруток и табак.

– Черт! – воскликнула она и пнула носком ботинка каменный парапет. – Черт, черт, черт!

Портал распахнулся в нескольких метрах от нее, Пепел схватилась за кинжал, но тут же выпустила рукоять.

– Это всего лишь я! – отшатнулся Маас, шутливо прикрываясь от нее рукой, но тут же посерьезнел. – Что-то случилось?

– Нет, – в горле снова образовался плотный комок, а слезы, которые вроде бы почти перестали течь, хлынули с новой силой. – То есть, да, но… блядь, почему все это происходит?! – прорыдала Пепел. – Почему это происходит с нами? Что мы такого сделали?

– На тебя напали? – Маас подошел поближе, не прикасался, но кажется, рассматривал ее с тревогой. Точнее Пепел не могла сказать, перед глазами все расплывалось. Огни фонарей превратились в нечеткие ореолы, а лицо Мааса казалось размытым пятном в темноте.

– Нет, – ей удалось кое-как выдавить из себя. – Нет, все… я в порядке. Правда, со мной все нормально!

– Ты вся дрожишь. Где твоя одежда?

Не успела она ответить, как он вывернулся из пальто и накинул ей на плечи. Укутал, будто ребенка, не обращая внимания на слабые протесты.

– Ой, не надо… не стоит…

– Руки ледяные, – он попытался растереть ее ладони, потом бросил это бесполезное дело. Подхватил брошенную сумку в одну руку, другой подтолкнул Пепел в сторону собора.

– Идем. Ты так простынешь.

– Нет! – взвыла Пепел и попыталась развернуться, но Маас держал крепко. – Я не пойду туда! Это святая земля! Черт возьми, нет!

Он остановился и наградил ее укоризненным взглядом сверху вниз.

– И что? Если ты наступишь на нее, тут же сгоришь?

Ну разумеется нет, что за глупости! Пепел раздраженно уставилась в ответ, выпалила упрямо:

– Не хочу туда!

– Очень даже зря, – спокойно сказал он. – Там тепло и тихо, и никто не помешает тебе излить душу благодарному слушателю – а сегодня я как раз в настроении для длинной истории. Неужели полукровка тебя обидел?

Пепел резко помотала головой, и от этого движения слезы начали течь сильнее. Сколько можно! Когда они уже закончатся?!

– Хм, – Маас нахмурился. – Не обидел, но плачешь ты из-за него. Давай-ка все-таки зайдем внутрь и там уже поговорим.

Он обнимал ее и подталкивал, и так они оказались на пороге костела. Но не у главной двери, а где-то с бокового входа.

– Что, у Банка и здесь офис?

– Нет. Но мне нравится роспись на потолке. Ты не могла бы?..

Отчаянно не хотела, но могла. А что поделать! Он не отстанет, пока своего не добьется, это Пепел выяснила уже давно. Она приложила руку к замку, сосредоточилась и отперла дверь.

Внутри пахло так, как обычно бывает в соборах – ладан и штукатурка, дерево и свечи. Маас вел ее за собой, прекрасно ориентируясь внутри: прямо и налево, еще одна укромная дверь, потом по лестнице вверх, и вот они уже оказались на балконе, прямо позади орг **а** на.

– Вот сюда, – Маас, казалось, прекрасно ориентировался в темноте. Он подвел Пепел к скамье, на которую она опустилась после некоторых колебаний. – Чувствуешь себя нормально? Падать не собираешься, голова не болит? Как считаешь, если бы господь бог решил поразить тебя молнией за то, что ты перешагнула порог его дома, то сделал бы это сразу, а не тянул время? Ну или может быть я слишком хорошо о нем думаю…

– Или он отвесит пинок, когда решит, что я слишком задержалась, – Пепел шмыгала носом, но не смогла удержаться от улыбки.

– В любом случае, мы узнаем об этом первыми, – Маас уселся рядом и вручил ей платок. Подумать только, самый настоящий носовой платок из какой-то тонкой ткани, да еще и с вышитой монограммой в уголке! Пока она вытирала лицо, он протянул руку к пальто. – Прошу прощения, это займет буквально одну секунду… ага, вот же она.

Откуда-то из внутреннего кармана он извлек плоскую серебряную фляжку, открутил крышку и протянул Пепел.

– Не хочу, – она помотала головой, но он практически впихнул фляжку ей в руки.

– Всего один глоток, я настаиваю. Тебе нужно согреться.

И не успокоится же.

Во фляжке оказался коньяк. Пепел сделала один маленький глоток, потом другой, а потом прижала платок ко рту и отдала фляжку Маасу. Алкоголь растекался внутри горячей рекой, согревал и убеждал: все будет хорошо. Не сейчас и не сразу, но она придет в себя.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала Пепел.

– Тебе это было необходимо, – он тоже глотнул из фляжки, закрутил ее и засунул в карман пиджака.

Некоторое время они просидели тихо, разглядывая потолочные своды, органные трубки, торчавшие из-за балюстрады, скульптуры на галерее и каменных уродцев, то ли разжалованных из горгулий, то ли тихо ожидающих своей очереди на реставрацию. Некоторая часть из них была снабжена поясняющими табличками, но большинство просто валялись вокруг в художественном беспорядке.

– Что ты здесь делал?

– Тебя искал, – признался Маас. – Мне тоже нужно кое-что рассказать, но это подождет. Сначала твоя история, а потом все остальное.

Пепел прерывисто вздохнула, комкая в руках платок. Интересно, если Леа и Клаудиа были в курсе про Троя, в первый день узнали, то может, Маас тоже… и объяснять ничего не придется.

– Трой сказал что-то, что тебя расстроило, – он решил ей помочь.

Пепел пожала плечами.

– Наверное, я сама виновата. Я его заставила. Когда на нас напали сегодня днем… гребаная ведьма держала в руках скорпиона из проволоки, потом опустила его на пол, и он вырос…

Постепенно, слово за словом она рассказал ему о схватке в метро. О том, как заметила кровь на руке у Троя. Как завернула бинтом рану и ощутила ту странную энергию, исходящую от переломанных костей и разрезанных мышц.

– Сафир его пытала, – вытолкнула из себя, заставила язык опять это произнести.

Маас промолчал, а в руке у Пепел снова оказалась фляжка.

– Но следов не осталось, потому что она тут же все исцеляла. Он все помнит, но этого вроде бы как никогда и не существовало, и он… Я боюсь прикасаться к нему, – кажется, она опять начала шмыгать носом. Вспомнила о платке, высморкалась в него и бездумно уставилась на один из гербов, изображенных на потолке. В полумраке было трудно разглядеть подробности рисунка, но возможно, это и лучшему. Собор больше не казался пугающим, здесь действительно было тихо и спокойно. И к запаху Пепел более-менее привыкла. То, что болело и билось внутри нее, будто занемело, впало в спячку – то ли коньяк помог, то ли Маас, который сидел рядом и слушал, то ли просто надо было выговориться.

– А еще они спали вместе, – равнодушно заявила она.

Маас тихо хмыкнул.

– Что тебя больше беспокоит: пытки или секс?

– Все! – возмутилась Пепел. – Потому что все это абсолютно неправильно, никто этого не заслуживает! Я не ревную, никогда не ревновала, и если бы Трой просто встретил кого-то, кто бы понравился ему – все в порядке! Я и сама летом… да неважно! Он сказал – это вообще не про секс было, просто еще одна очередная пытка! А я сидела там и слушала его и… вот дьявол! Что теперь делать, я понятия не имею! Как же мне теперь дальше?..

– А что он хочет, чтобы ты сделала?

Пепел перевела дыхание и повернулась к нему.

– Что ему нужно? – Маас смотрел внимательно и вроде как даже с сочувствием. – Он тебя о чем-то попросил?

Пепел открыла рот, подождала немного, но слова не появились. Да и в голове было пусто.

– Я не знаю.

И не просил же, нет, это точно. Так, ладно. Она собралась и снова попыталась вспомнить, заставила себя вернуться на лодку и понять, чего ждал от нее Трой.

Он не хотел говорить, это точно. Но рассказал все, о чем она спрашивала, и немного больше. И сказал, что она может думать сколько угодно, он не против и подождет.

И он смотрел на нее. Вопросительно заглядывал в лицо, но она все пропустила.

– Я… – Пепел глубоко вздохнула и зажмурилась. – Я была в ярости. Сбежала, чтобы не начать плакать перед ним. Представляла, как нахожу эту гадину, Сафир, и… и…

– Я понимаю.

– Ох, черт, – глаза защипало, и Пепел снова торопливо вытерла их платком. Думать не хотелось, как чудовищно она сейчас выглядит. – Знаешь, Трой постоянно говорит, чтобы я не доверяла тебе, а сейчас я даже рада, что ты нашел меня. Я дура, оказывается, такая дура!.. Только о себе и думала, ничего не соображала!

Не надо было убегать. Пусть бы им обоим пришлось утешать друг друга, но она спешила остаться наедине со своей злостью, а Трой… у него самого и злости, наверное, уже не осталось. Он ее давно пережил и забыл.

– Ты не дура, – мягко сказал Маас. – Ты просто поторопилась.

– Точно, – кивнула Пепел. И даже посидела тихонько пару минут, пытаясь уговорить себя, что мгновенно телепортироваться обратно, чтобы обнять Троя и попросить прощения – не лучший вариант, пусть и очень хотелось. Теперь уже все, опоздала. – Спасибо, – поблагодарила она Мааса, и он кивнул в ответ. – Так что там у тебя за дело? Раз уж мы все равно здесь и никто никуда больше не торопится. Благодарный слушатель из меня, правда, так себе, но надеюсь, твоя история не про пытки.

– Нет, – заверил Маас и приложил руку к сердцу, – ничего подобного, даю слово!

Вроде бы он даже возмутился – как она могла подобное предположить? Пепел слабо улыбнулась. И уже совсем не ожидала его следующих слов.

– Полукровка прав – не нужно было мне доверять. Я уже довольно долго скрываю от тебя довольно важную информацию.

Пепел сжала руки в кулаки. Ну неужели все должно происходить именно сейчас? Именно сегодня – которое, может статься, уже совсем завтра, часов у нее не было, и Пепел понятия не имела, сколько времени провела на хаусботе, а потом еще ревела на мосту, пока Маас не пришел. И тут они сидят уже давно, вполне возможно, время перевалило за полночь.

– Важную информацию? – эхом повторила она. – Что может быть настолько важно, чтобы я перестала тебе доверять? Мы же знаем друг друга целую кучу времени; с тобой, конечно, не так, как с Кругом, но я не понимаю, я просто не могу представить…

– Эш, – перебил он ее. – Мы знаем друг друга чуть больше года. Ты намного моложе меня, я появился в твоей жизни случайно, и у тебя совершенно нет никаких причин доверять первому встречному.

– Но ты не первый встречный, – она начала вяло сопротивляться. – Ты мой друг, мы столько прошли вместе…

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал он тихо, но твердо. А потом поднялся со скамьи, глянул на Пепел – сердце у нее ухнуло в пятки, но хвататься за кинжал она все-таки не стала, до последнего не верила, что Маас способен на что-то ужасное. Нет, не может такого быть, она не чувствовала в нем зла, он не мог, только не сейчас, нет… – Я прошу у тебя прощения, – серьезно сообщил он.

А потом опустился перед ней на колени.

Пепел так и застыла с открытым ртом, хлопала глазами и не могли ни звука из себя выдавить. Потом, несколько секунд спустя, как-то отошла – Маас ждал терпеливо, смотрел на нее ореховыми глазами, и… черт возьми это была какая-то шутка?

– За что? – прохрипела Пепел.

– За множество вещей, но в первую очередь – за ложь, – с готовностью отозвался он.

– Ты можешь все рассказать нормально?

– Разумеется, – так же спокойно согласился Маас и начал почти без перехода. – Шестьдесят три года назад Саймон Александр Джонсон, твой дед, вызвал демона.

Пепел застонала, прикрывая лицо руками.

– Я что-то не то…

– Встань! – перебила она его. Ткнула пальцем на скамью рядом с собой. – Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем есть! Сядь и рассказывай нормально! И не вздумай больше никогда стоять передо мной на коленях! Здесь камни холодные, ты простудишься, заработаешь себе какой-нибудь артрит, да и вообще – это отвратительно! Не делай так!

– Да, – криво ухмыльнулся Маас, – какой-нибудь артрит был бы совсем некстати.

Но уселся с ней рядом, пусть и отодвинулся подальше, на самый край скамейки. Какого хрена тут происходит? Что ему нужно, почему сейчас, что за…

– Ох. Хорошо, – Пепел выпрямилась, прочесала пальцами волосы. Вздохнула. – Так что там с моим дедом? Нет-нет, стой, сначала дай мне свою фляжку. Там еще что-то осталось?..

Это, конечно, была не волшебная бутылка, из которой Крис напоил Троя на Бенедиктской, но судя по бульканью внутри, коньяка было еще около половины. Пепел сделала большой глоток и кивнула Маасу – вот теперь можно продолжать. Теперь она готова… кажется.

– Постой-ка, откуда ты вообще знаешь моего деда? Он умер двадцать с лишним лет назад, а до этого почти все время прожил в Америке. Это, небось, ваши колдовские штучки? Он что-то задолжал Банку?

– Нет, не беспокойся, – он покачал головой. – Я расскажу обо всем по порядку, не возражаешь? – Маас дождался ее кивка и продолжил говорить. – В ту пору Саймон уже не был зеленым юнцом: он достаточно путешествовал по миру, совершенствуя свой дар, и демона вызвал вполне осознанно. Ему нужно было – для расследования, над которым он тогда работал, требовалась информация, скажем так, из первых уст. И вот, он провел ритуал, призвал демона и выспросил все, что было необходимо. В ответ демон получил от него каплю крови, пять глиняных черепков и некую реликвию – не особо ценную в мире людей, но представляющую довольно большой интерес для демонов. В следующий раз Саймон вызвал демона через три месяца: быстрее, чем ему самому хотелось, но все же выждав достаточно большой срок. И снова он получил нужную информацию, а демон обзавелся копией одной старинной книги и частичкой истинного имени колдуна.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – не выдержала Пепел. – Хочешь убедить, что дед заключил сделку с демоном, продал душу и вообще был ужасным типом?

– Саймон был прекрасным человеком, – уверенно произнес Маас, будто сам был с тем хорошо знаком. – Но позволь, я расскажу дальше. Вышло так, что он подружился с демоном – насколько возможно было дружить с подобным существом, не боясь угодить к нему в вечное рабство. Они вели долгие беседы, обсуждали магию и человеческий мир, который интересовал демона не меньше, чем колдуна – сверхъестественные тайны. В то же время в жизни Саймона появилась Маргарет – она тоже практиковала магию, и они с Саймоном начали как непримиримые соперники, потом постепенно сошлись на терпящих друг друга оппонентах, а потом, спустя какое-то время, стали лучшими друзьями. И после этого – возлюбленными.

– Бабушка, – пробормотала Пепел. – И я все еще не понимаю, к чему…

– Они поженились – перед лицом закона людей и согласно тем принципам магии, которые оба соблюдали, – продолжал Маас, будто не слыша ее, – и в первый же год после свадьбы Маргарет забеременела. Выносить ребенка оказалось непросто для нее: плод был маленьким и хрупким, он боролся за жизнь и истощал силы матери. Она болела, слабела и чахла с каждым новым днем, и Саймон не знал, что делать. В конце концов Маргарет положили в больницу, и ее жизнь висела на волоске. Твой дед совсем отчаялся, и тогда к нему пришел демон.

– Дай угадаю – и предложил сделку, от которой невозможно было отказаться? – безрадостно хмыкнула Пепел.

– Именно, – кивнул Маас. – Он помог спасти Маргарет и ее сына, для него это ничего не стоило, а взамен попросил одну услугу.

– Ох, дьявол, – выдохнула Пепел и в очередной раз за ночь пожалела, что забыла табак на лодке. Курить хотелось ужасно, но вместо этого они с Маасом снова сделали по глотку из фляжки.

– Маргарет родила быстро и легко, ее ребенок оказался здоров, вот только магия в нем едва теплилась и быстро угасла.

– Мой отец, – пробормотала она. – Он рассказывал, что чудом избежал проклятия, но на самом деле был ужасно разочарован, что ему не достался дар. А что с демоном?..

– Демон попал в ловушку. Повздорил с фоморами, и они лишили его бессмертия и большей части магии, запихнули в человеческое тело, только и годное, чтобы стареть и умирать. Тогда и пригодилась услуга, которую обещал Саймон: он помог бывшему демону устроиться в мире живых, научил пользоваться теми крохами силы, что еще остались в человеческом теле, и поддержал так, как люди поддерживают самых близких друзей. Выполнил свою часть сделки, как было уговорено, и даже больше, пусть демон уже не мог дать ему взамен ничего кроме своей преданности.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине.

Потом Пепел тихонько откашлялась и спросила:

– Как демон узнал, что я внучка Саймона?

– Магия каждого рода имеет свой собственный отпечаток, – после паузы сообщил Маас. – Ты думала, что с помощью кинжала отрезала себя от родителей, но на самом деле нож отрезал твоего отца как нежизнеспособную ветвь. Твоя связь с дедом только усилилась после этого. Помнишь, ты билась с двумя волколаками на кладбище?

Она тупо кивнула.

– Тогда я впервые увидел, как ты швыряла заклинания в них, и почувствовал что-то знакомое. Ты открывала замки с легкостью, как умела Маргарет, но я все еще сомневался. Смотрел, как Элизабет мучает тебя на берегу, и не мог защитить, потому что все еще не был уверен, должен ли. Саймон не требовал клятвы верности, не просил позаботится о своих потомках, но…

Хорошо, что Пепел уже израсходовала лимит слез – и не только на эту ночь, а еще на месяц вперед. Она не могла больше плакать, только смотрела перед собой и пыталась уложить в сознании все услышанное.

– Поначалу я сам не понимал, что происходит. Я думал – посмотрю на тебя неделю-другую и отставлю все как есть. Не буду рассказывать ни о чем, незачем тебе знать.

– Почему же передумал?

Почему сейчас, вот еще что надо спросить. Так воодушевился примером Троя, что тоже решил сразу во всем признаться?

– Понятия не имею, – легко признался Маас. – У тебя есть какие-то варианты?

– Черт… – фыркнула Пепел. – Ну вот это загадал загадку…

В руку ей опять ткнулась фляжка – последние капли плескались на донышке, и Пепел допила остатки коньяка без всякого сожаления. Жаль только, что опьянеть как следует все равно не удалось.

– Ну, – медленно начала она, чувствуя на себе взгляд Мааса, – это, конечно, не точно… но есть у меня подозрение. Скорее всего, ты таскаешься за мной, помогаешь и поддерживаешь только из-за пастушьего пирога.

– Что, прости?..

– Пастуший пирог, – Пепел повернулась к нему. – Сам говорил летом, что никогда не ел такого вкусного.

Кажется, Маасу было нечего сказать. Он только приоткрыл рот и беспомощно уставился на нее.

– И Трою ты помогаешь только потому, что мне нравится этот придурок, и мы с ним… ну, вроде как вместе последнее время, – она пожала плечами. – И бегаешь к ведьмам на чай вовсе не потому, что тебе нравятся эклеры, которые печет Леа, или ореховое печенье Клаудии. Это все пастуший пирог.

Она закрутила пустую фляжку и протянула ему. Маас принял – и чуть задержался рукой на ее руке. Пепел не отдернула, позволила ему прикоснуться.

– Спасибо, Эшлин, – сдержанно поблагодарил он.

– За что?

– Я мог бы многое перечислить, но ты чрезвычайно прозорливо выделила главное – за пастуший пирог. Могу я рассчитывать на такое угощение в следующие выходные? Ну или в следующем месяце, – быстро добавил он. – Когда скажешь. Я все пойму.

Пепел хихикнула.

– Кажется, у нас еще остались ванильные рогалики к кофе. Если Грин их вчера не доел. Я бы выпила кофе.

И проспала бы целые сутки, вот только признаваться в этом Маасу она уже не стала. Он поднялся первый, протянул ей руку, и Пепел с благодарностью оперлась на нее.

– Видишь, все не так уж и страшно, – Маас обвел взглядом собор. – Мы не сгорели.

И самое удивительное, он был прав.


	4. Chapter 4

Ведьма нашла его на Стромовке. Трой очень надеялся, что вспомнит, как выглядит нужный дом, который он видел с улицы только однажды, поэтому глазел по сторонам вовсю, головой крутил, только повернулся – а она тут.

– А… привет.

– И тебе привет, полукровка. Ищешь кого-то?

– Как ты меня выследила? – вместо ответа спросил он.

Клаудиа вздохнула.

– Когда берешь что-то из Банка и выносишь в сумке, выданной тебе Банком, остается след. В первые часы он особенно сильный, но постепенно развеется до заката, однако я бы посоветовала в следующий раз позаботиться об этом заранее.

– Блин, – буркнул Трой и покосился на рюкзак, который тащил на плече.

– Могу я пойти с тобой?

Она и так пристроилась рядом, шагала, засунув руки в карманы длинного темного пальто, и пахла духами так, что у него нос зачесался. Не неприятно, нет, просто непривычно. Он привык к запаху Эш – сигаретный дым и травы, а еще свежий и холодный аромат, будто она всегда забегала с улицы, что-то морозное и чистое.

Ну вот опять. Зачем он про нее вспомнил!

– А я могу отказать? – буркнул Трой.

Чего спрашивала, интересно, все ведь и так понятно – нашла его, чтобы прочитать очередную нотацию. Бла-бла-бла, он расстроил Пепел, больше так не надо делать, его проблемы – только его собственная забота, бла-бла-бла, нужно было соврать что-нибудь, придумать, но кто ж виноват, что у него мозги отказались работать в такой ответственный момент? Или надо было с самого начала Пепел все рассказать и показать, чтобы они не добрались до всего этого вместе. До кровати на лодке, до поцелуев, которые будто под кожу проникали, до ее ресниц, светлых и длинных, от которых на щеки тень ложилась. Трой как-то первый проснулся, лежал не дыша, все рассматривал. Даже прикасаться не мог, так разбудить боялся, смотрел только и думал – не заслуживает.

– Разумеется, – чопорно ответила Клаудиа. Он чуть носом тротуар не пропахал, сбился с шага, а она продолжила. – Ты вправе сам распоряжаться собственной жизнью, полукровка. Я могу только просить разрешения сопровождать тебя в гости к старому знакомому. И потом, больше чем уверена: Норт заломит втридорога за такой портал, который нужен, а ты расценок не знаешь.

– Откуда ты… да ну нахрен! Даже спрашивать не буду!

– Так я могу пойти с тобой?

– Да! – выплюнул Трой. – Иди!

Его так и подымало спросить – где там Пепел? Как она после вчерашнего? Оправилась хоть немного или до сих пор злится? Но Трой держался, губы кусал, чтобы ничего лишнего не сболтнуть. Вместо этого спросил:

– Откуда ты знаешь мастера порталов? Тебе, вроде как, такое не требуется, сама куда угодно прыгнуть можешь!

Интересно, ему показалось или Клаудиа и правда фыркнула?

– Это удивительно, конечно, но я не всегда была настолько могущественна. Когда-то были времена, еще до того, как я нашла свой Круг, когда и мне тоже приходилось прибегать к помощи порталов.

– Наверное, очень давно, – съехидничал Трой, не удержался.

Ведьма бросила на него косой взгляд.

– К тому же, Норт занимается не только порталами.

– А чем еще? Дай угадаю – коллекционирует обожженные дырки в стенах? Вяжет носки из собачьей шерсти? Воспитывает своего невидимого дворецкого? Пишет книгу «Советы, которые вы не просили, но я все равно их дам»?

– Я бы почитала, – заявила Клаудиа. – Уверена, у него бы отлично получилось. Кстати, если мы сейчас повернем налево, будет быстрее. Совсем быстро было бы прыгнуть прямо к порогу, но…

– Нет! – решительно заявил Трой. – Никаких нахрен прыгнуть!

Он хотел было продемонстрировать ей браслет из лозняка, сморщенный и потемневший, но вовремя остановился. Обойдется как-нибудь без их помощи хотя бы с этим, без их взглядов украдкой и без сочувствия тоже. Надо привыкать.

В конце концов, ему как-то удалось самому обменять монету в Банке! Хотя приключение было не из легких. Трой отправился в единственное место, куда мог попасть сам, без помощи Мааса: в самый центр Праги, на Староместкую, где под Тынским Храмом был расположен местный филиал. Пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы найти вход в помещения собственно Банка, но потом, стоило показать монету, все вокруг засуетились, будто их посетил какой-нибудь наследный принц, не меньше.

Трою задали примерно сотню вопросов: вы хотите сделать вклад или обналичить золотой? Обналичить каким именно способом? О, у нас есть перечень услуг, чрезвычайно разнообразных, хотите ознакомиться? Денежные знаки в каком именно эквиваленте? Проще говоря, сэр, вы собираетесь расплачиваться в мире людей или предпочитаете более универсальную валюту – металлы и артефакты?

Сэром его до этого еще никто никогда не называл. Трою с трудом удалось удержать серьезную мину – он все время ждал, что все это окажется какой-нибудь глупой шуткой, и его выкинут из Банка. Обвинят в воровстве, вспомнят, что еще пару месяцев… то есть год и пару месяцев назад он сам был в какой-то мере имуществом Банка. Или произойдет еще что-нибудь такое же кошмарное, унизительное и разрушительное.

Но куда там. Все были милы до отвращения, даже чай с кофе предложили! Трой на всякий случай отказался. Тогда его спросили, какую жизненно важную проблему он пытается решить с помощью большой суммы наличных, и он натуральным образом завис.

Обзавестись собственным порталом? Доказать ведьмам, что он и без их покровительства не пропадет? Расплатиться с долгами? Обладать хоть чем-то собственным кроме кожи, костей и навязчивых мыслей?

Видимо, что-то из этого представители Банка и разглядели, потому что склонили головы и начали совещаться. Трой пока их разглядывал: судя по всему, у Банка была целая комиссия для таких случаев. Парочка юристов, два похожих друг на друга как две капли воды пожилых джентльмена, вроде бы совершенно человеческих на вид за исключением того, что языки их были раздвоенными и черными. Один представитель отдела по работе с клиентами, молодой и верткий типчик, бритый налысо, с татуировкой в виде ворона на голове. Очень серьезная женщина с бирюзовыми ногтями – нет, когтями! – кажется, специалист по контролю или надзору, Трой толком не запомнил. И стенографистка в круглых очках, со взбитыми волосами и сигареткой в углу рта: они часа полтора сидели, а сигаретка все тлела и тлела, не заканчиваясь и не погасая.

В конце концов они о чем-то договорились, услали верткого типчика, и он тут же прискакал обратно, принес какое-то то ли блюдо, то ли зеркало, попросил Троя положить на это самое блюдо правую руку и сосредоточиться. Буквально на пару секунд – а потом блюдо было торжественно водружено на стол, а они что-то разглядывали там и снова советовались. В итоге постановили: выдать Трою аванс, а потом пусть еще приходит по мере необходимости.

От размеров этого самого аванса он немного опешил. Юристы выдали Трою нейлоновый рюкзак и высказали надежду, что сотрудничество оказалось выгодным для обеих сторон.

– Да-да, – ошеломленно бормотал он, запихивая пачки купюр в рюкзак и лихорадочно размышляя – выйти то дадут?

Дали. Даже проводили на улицу и сказали, что будут с нетерпением ожидать, когда он вернется за оставшимися средствами. Это все немного шокировало, но теперь у него были деньги – охренеть, целая куча денег!

Трой даже смотреть на них лишний раз боялся, так и помчался сломя голову на Малостранскую. По дороге, конечно, попытался все обдумать – и то, в какую сумму Банк оценил решение его материальных проблем, и то, что, судя по тяжести рюкзака, второй раз он к ним придет не скоро, и надо бы Пепел рассказать, вот это она посмеется…

Но потом появилась ведьма.

– А что, – он покосился на нее, – других дел на сегодня не намечено? Сварить зелье, навести порчу, облапошить еще пару-тройку наивных богачей?

– Сегодня я встречаюсь с сидхе, – кратко ответила она и остановилась. Трой по инерции прошел еще немного вперед, прежде чем притормозил. – И кстати, мы пришли.

Ну точно же! Забор и ворота, и камеры, и звонок, в которой Трой позвонил и принялся ждать, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой.

– Кло?! – донесся из микрофона удивленный голос. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пришла занять свечу на Имболк. Открывай, Норт, я не собираюсь стоять здесь час, объясняя всей улице цель визита!

– А кто это с тобой? – с подозрением спросил хозяин дома.

– Надень очки и посмотри внимательней! А потом, если все-таки рассмотришь, будь так любезен и прикажи Дрю открыть дверь! – рявкнула Клаудиа.

– Свечу на Имболк?.. – тихо повторил Трой.

– Полукровка, – она повернулась к нему, – ты совсем потерялся во времени? Это древний обряд, а Имболк уже через две недели.

Тут, к счастью, замок щелкнул и дверь отворилась, и не пришлось отвечать, что он как раз не потерялся, а очень четко вчера все высчитал, девятнадцать дней, теперь не запутается.

Они вошли во двор – такой же аккуратный, каким Трой его запомнил, с сочным зеленым газоном, чуть припорошенным изморозью и мелкими цветами. Как, интересно, они у него выживали зимой?

– Сейчас начнется, – предупредил Трой, когда из-за дома вывернулась белоснежная четвероногая махина. Хоуп – а может, это был Хопер или Хэйзел, – огромными прыжками преодолела разделявшее их расстояние, вскочила на задние лапы, а передние положила Трою на грудь. Принялась плюхать языком в воздухе, норовя лизнуть в лицо, и тут подоспели остальные два пса. Хопер – почему-то показалось, что это был именно он, – ткнулся носом в ноги, пролез, подтолкнул, и через секунду Трой оказался на земле. Правильно, к чему сопротивляться? Все равно вылижут, заставят гладить их, трепать, и не успокоятся, пока он не уделит внимание каждой псине без исключения!

Так что следующую минуту Трой был очень занят, а Клаудиа стояла рядом и терпеливо ждала.

– Ты знаешь, что вообще-то не все фэйри вызывают настолько сильную и спонтанную привязанность животных? – поинтересовалась она елейным голоском.

– Не знаю, – буркнул Трой, отпихивая Хэйзел, которая вылизывала ему ухо, и получая целые руки Хоуп, которая решила, что на черном пальто еще недостаточно аппликаций белого меха. Хопер, тем временем, избрал его левую ногу в качестве своей сексуальной партнерши и пристраивался поудобней. – Откуда мне знать! Я не провел всю свою жизнь среди гребаных снобов и извращенцев! Фу! Да хватит уже! Прекращайте!

Со стороны дома раздался свист, и собаки умчались туда. Трою наконец удалось встать, он подхватил рюкзак и кое-как попытался отряхнуться.

– Может быть, ты гораздо милее, чем пытаешься казаться, – припечатала Клаудиа и направилась к дому. Трой остался обтекать – милее? Пытается казаться? Что за бред!

Норт встречал их на пороге. На этот раз – чудом, не иначе – был одет не в цветастый шелковый халат, а в белый свитер под горло и темные брюки.

– Кло, я совсем не ожидал тебя увидеть! – он взирал на ведьму пораженно и с восторгом. – Не то чтобы я не рад, конечно рад! Пожалуйста, проходи! Почему ты не предупредила?.. Я бы заранее подготовился, если бы знал!

Он пропустил ее вперед и чуть не заехал Трою дверью по носу.

– Эй, осторожней!

– Кого это ты привела, Кло? – поинтересовался Норт, еле удостоив Троя взглядом. Но потом повернулся, глянул повнимательней. – Хотя, погоди… Это же тот придурок, который испортил портал Сильверчейнов! Две недели кропотливой работы превратились в бесполезный кусок металла из-за тебя! – ткнул он пальцем в Троя.

– Я не нарочно! – огрызнулся тот. – Сколько раз еще повторить?

– …а потом ко мне явилась эта чертова баба – ух, вот где страх! То есть, я не имел в виду, что все бабы, ох, разумеется, женщины, страшные, но эта была в ярости, так молнии и метала – разумеется, в переносном смысле, а не в буквальном, этого еще не хватало…

– Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, после недавнего визита двух боуги, которые оказались, мягко говоря, разочарованы качеством того адского огня, который вы им продали, молнии были бы явно излишни…

– Заткнись! – рявкнул он на Дрю. – Лучше подай чаю!

Интересно, духу, который выполняет у Норта роль дворецкого, не надоело, что на него постоянно кричат и оскорбляют? А что будет, если действительно надоест? Почему-то в свои предыдущие посещения Трой об этом не задумывался. Не до того было, наверное: в первый раз он просто злился на всех вокруг, а во второй чувствовал себя настолько ужасно, что мало что соображал.

– Это Сафир к тебе пожаловала, что ли? – мимоходом спросила Клаудиа.

– Кто? Прошу, проходите вот сюда, в гостиную! Фэйри какая-то. Блондинка, кажется. Портал был не на нее настроен, – сказал Норт, и Трой снова смог вздохнуть. Одна мысль, что Сафир была здесь – в этом доме, сидела в этом кресле, или, может быть, в соседнем, куда ведьма опустилась, или просто стояла на том же клочке пола, что и он сам – мысль эта отдавалась ужасом где-то в самых кишках. Но нет, ее тут не было, это все Эмили, Эмили за нее приходила, Эмили – это нестрашно, нестрашно, нестрашно…

Он заставил себя внимательно рассмотреть гостиную: просторную, светлую, с дорогой на вид мебелью и огромным камином. Над камином висел портрет какого-то мужика в старинной одежде, в залихватской шляпе с пером и шпагой в ножнах. Или это был сабля?.. Надо Криса спросить, чем они отличаются, Крис в холодном оружии явно лучше него соображает.

– Это печенье, разумеется, не такое вкусное, как ты печешь, но другого нет, – Норт, тем временем, изо всех сил заискивал перед Клаудией. – Одна ложка коричневого сахара, как обычно?

Трой моргнул. Это же все ему не кажется, точно? Все эти неловки попытки флиртовать с ведьмой – они настоящие?

– Папочка всегда начинает сходить с ума, когда видит женщину? – спросил он у Хэйзел, которая бухнулась на пол у его ног и вывалила язык. Хоуп сидела справа, Хопер – слева, и морду положил Трою на коленку, смотрел печальными глазами и тяжело вздыхал.

– Поскольку красивых женщин он действительно видит редко, к сожалению, это правда, – Дрю тяжело вздохнул.

– Не думал, что ты еще жив, – Норт решил проигнорировать все эти инсинуации. Он подал чашку Клаудии и повернулся к Трою. – В последний раз, когда мы виделись, выглядел ты совсем хреново: я был уверен, что больше не испытаю радость от твоего присутствия в моем доме. А что теперь случилось? Украл у кого-то портал, только действовал на этот раз осторожней? Решил продать что-нибудь? Только не говори, что этот пройдоха тебе обчистил, – снова переключился он на ведьму. – Ни за что не поверю, что какой-то глупый полукровка сумел обмануть такого профессионала, как ты. Или он у тебя в услужении?

– Я?! В услужении?!

– Тихо, – шикнула Клаудиа. – Ничего подобного, – это уже было адресовано мастеру порталов. – Ты обо мне слишком хорошего мнения, Ноли – я бы никогда не посмела даже мечтать, как отдаю приказы высшим сидхе.

– Высшим? – пренебрежительно фыркнул тот – Ноли? Серьезно? Не вязалось это прозвище с Нортом, и Трой только открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, но чуть-чуть не успел. – Половина крови, Кло, еще не означает, что любого невежду можно причислить к расе великих богов! К воинам, живущим тысячелетиями, прекрасным и опасным, как сама стихия! К тем, кто древнее дерева и камня на этих улицах, – он ткнул пальцем вниз, будто смотрел на город сверху, – к тем, кто создает правила и чтит их!

– За исключением, конечно, случайных безумцев, которые, ежели им приспичило, бегают трахаться на сторону со смертными женщинами, – Клаудиа, прохладная, точно погода за окном, чопорно поднесла ко рту чашку и сделала маленький аккуратный глоток. – А так, конечно, идеальные существа. Высокоморальные. Да-да.

– Этого я не говорил, – Норт врубил задний ход. – Сидхе, как и многие люди, бывают злы и жестоки, но это не умаляет их красоты!

– Мы говорили не о красоте, а о здравом смысле.

– Да, разумеется, уж какая тут красота, – Норт снисходительно кивнул Трою. – Без обид! Просто констатирую факт.

– Кто бы говорил, – начал Трой, но тут Хопер снова попытался изнасиловать его левую ногу. – Фу! А ну прекрати! Я не твоя подружка, фу!

– Видишь? Истинные фэйри никогда бы не стали бы настолько грубо обращаться с бессловесными тварями! – укоризненно сказал Норт.

– Да эти бессловесные твари скоро мне на голову залезут! – возмутился Трой, но никто его не слушал.

– А истинные фэйри пытают людей в свое удовольствие, – Клаудиа поджала губы, но, к счастью, не стала вдаваться в подробности. Судя по всему, они с Нортом могли так целый день проспорить.

– Я пришел купить портал, – объявил Трой, и Хоуп одобрительно ткнула его носом. – Не одноразовый, как у Пепел, а такой, как ты сделал для Сафир. Вот мне такой же нужно. Сколько это будет стоить?

Норт замер на полуслове и уставился на него с явным недоверием.

– Это в высшей степени неожиданно, но выполнимо, – первым отозвался Дрю. – При условии, конечно, что у вас есть средства на подобное приобретение.

– Совсем немного, но есть, – Трой скромно опустил глаза. – Так сколько вы просите за портал?

– Тупица, – фыркнул Норт, – идиот! Думаешь, это дело пяти минут? Может быть, однажды я зарядил портал для твоей подружки быстро и легко – что там была за монетка?

– Золотой пенни, сэр, на котором изображен Генрих Третий.

– Я помню! – заорал он и подскочил на месте, но тут же продолжил совершенно спокойным тоном. – Постоянный портал требует гораздо больше силы. Больше работы, моего тонкого, кропотливого труда, больше времени, больше денег, в конце концов!

– Назови цену.

– Да, и кстати, его подружка – моя новая сестра и часть Круга, – заметила Клаудиа между делом, рассматривая свои ногти.

– Чрезвычайно привлекательная молодая особа! – воскликнул Норт. – И как это я раньше не вспомнил? Такая, с короткой стрижкой, зеленоглазая?

– Длинноволосая блондинка, но вы почти попали, – в бесплотном голосе Дрю слышалось сожаление – то ли о глупости начальства, то ли о тяжести своей доли.

– Так значит, слухи верны? – Норт обратился к Клаудии. – Ваш с Леа Круг теперь снова функционирует в полном составе? Это великолепно. Прими мои искренние…

– Портал, – очаровательно улыбаясь, перебила она его. – Для полукровки.

Норт покосился на Троя. Тяжело вздохнул.

– Есть множество переменных, которые необходимо просчитать, чтобы определить стоимость портала. Например, материал! А еще – дальность передвижения. Куда ты собираешься переноситься: на соседнюю улицу или во дворец к Титании?

– А кто это? – Кажется, Клаудиа качнула головой, но Трой все равно спросил. – Мне не нужно ни в какой дворец, но мне нужно из дворца! Портал как у фэйри, я уже говорил! Или как у Мааса, если ты тоже для него делал, такие часы на цепочке, здоровенный будильник. Я предпочитаю что-то более современное, брелок, может быть? Ну или подвеску, только пусть она…

– Он не знает, кто такая Титания,– Норт поджал губы. – Мы знакомы много лет, Кло, но я никогда бы не позволил себе…

– Портал! – ух ты, надо же, а у них почти синхронно получилось. Клаудиа снова посмотрела на Троя, и на сей раз он решил – никаких больше вопросов, будет молчать!

– Ох, ладно! – сдался Норт. – Форма вторична, только содержание важно. Ты будешь телепортироваться по всему миру или только в пределах одного континента? Кровь фэйри, конечно, в тебе имеется, но она вряд ли позволит перемещаться в мире сидхе так же легко, как и в человеческом.

– Вы раньше не экспериментировали с подобным, – заметил Дрю.

Мастер порталов скривился, уличенный в несостоятельности.

– Не знаю ни о каких часах, это явно не моя работа. Брелок – ни в коем случае, и не смей даже думать, чтобы повесить рядом какой-нибудь ключ. Подвеска – самый приемлемый вариант для подобных вещей.

– А можно сделать портал на один континент, а потом переделать его во что-то более универсальное? – будет очень обидно, если он сейчас вбухает кучу денег в эту штуковину, а потом прыгнет два раза и загнется от приступа дурацкой аллергии. Не все сразу – медленно, постепенно.

Норт смотрел с неприязнью.

– Можно. Но портал с дальностью даже на пять тысяч километров будет стоить очень, очень дорого!

– Сколько? – поинтересовалась Клаудиа.

Норт тяжело вздохнул.

– В человеческой валюте или чем-то еще платить будешь?..

– Евро, – быстро сказал Трой, потому что именно в таком эквиваленте Банк выдал ему причитающееся.

Тот пожал плечами и со звоном поставил чашку на стол.

– Что ж, тогда двести. И когда я говорю двести, то имею в виду двести тысяч, разумеется! Семьдесят пять процентов аванс, остальные после финальной калибровки.

– Что, – сказал Трой, а еще, – сколько? – и сразу же следом. – Да вы совсем охренели?!

– Сто, – сказала Клаудиа, – с предоплатой двадцать кусков сейчас, двадцать по первой калибровке и остальное после передачи.

– Кло, – Норт захлопал глазами, – дорогая, но при всем моем к тебе безграничном уважении, это самый настоящий грабеж! Единственное, на что я согласен – немного понизить предоплату, скажем, до семидесяти процентов, но ты же сама понимаешь, какой это труд!

– Не понимаю, – спокойно сообщила она, – потому что единственный долговременный портал, который у меня когда-либо был, Тео собрал, кажется, за четыре ночи, а заплатила я ему… ну, хм, – она прикрыла глаза и мечтательно улыбнулась. – Скажем так, не двести кусков, это точно.

Норт раздул ноздри.

– Еще чаю? – предложил Дрю Трою. – Кажется, переговоры немного затянутся.

– Да, пожалуй… – Трой поскреб Хэйзел между ушами, и она довольно заворчала.

– Хотите какой-нибудь бутерброд, сэр?

– Эй! – воскликнул Норт, отрываясь от битвы за деньги с ведьмой. – Ты собираешься скармливать всем наглым рожам содержимое моего холодильника?!

– Только голодным, – с достоинством отозвался тот. – А поскольку этот молодой человек явно голоден, я счел своим долгом…

– Тащи бутерброд, – решил Трой.

И минуты не прошло, как невысокий столик усилиями Дрю оказался уставлен едой: тосты, намазанные маслом, а еще джем, мед, какие-то сдобные булочки, тарелка с сыром и ветчиной, к которой тут же переместился Хопер и стал гипнотизировать ее взглядом.

– Давайте как-нибудь потихоньку, – пробормотал Трой собакам. Нагреб себе на блюдце всего понемножку, откусил тост и протянул его Хоуп, которая смотрела умоляюще и пускала слюни ему на джинсы. Хэйзел достался кусочек сыра, а Хоперу – половинка рогалика, и Трой только потянулся за следующим тостом, как Клаудиа увидела его манипуляции и непреклонным тоном заявила:

– Лучше бы тебе положить что-нибудь и в собственный рот, полукровка.

– Тогда разговаривать неудобно, – сообщил он. – А я совершенно точно не согласен заплатить сто девяносто тысяч евро за какую-то непонятную хрень, которая вообще неизвестно то ли сработает, то ли нет!

Лицо у Норта вытянулось.

– Как это неизвестно, – завопил он, – если я делаю что-то, оно всегда работает! И не смей давать собакам сладкое!

Хоуп заскулила.

– Сто пятнадцать и предоплата тридцать процентов, – объявила новую ставку Клаудиа.

– Сказал же вам, сидите тихо, – шепнул Трой и дал Хоуп кусочек сыра.

Спустя еще полчаса разговоров, угроз, подкатов, примерно дюжины последний предложений, решительных отказов и попыток еще немного поторговаться, они сошлись на ста пятидесяти тысячах евро с предоплатой в пятьдесят процентов сейчас и пятьдесят – после того, как Норт передаст Трою готовый портал.

– По рукам!

– По рукам, – недовольно пробормотал Норт и бросил взгляд на Клаудию. – Это все ты. Из-за тебя мне приходится поскупиться своими принципами, занизить и без того низкую цену, а что я буду делать, когда стану нищим, никого не интересует!

– Как хорошо, что до этого дня пройдет еще много, очень много…

– Дрю, заткнись! – Норт поднялся с кресла мимоходом погладил Хэйзел, которая сунулась к хозяину, и скомандовал. – В кабинет. Мне нужна твоя кровь, полукровка.

– Сколько? – обреченно спросил Трой и задрал правый рукав. Кажется, они все сговорились, но зачем делать новую дырку, когда старая толком не зажила?

– Где-то четверть унции, не меньше, – Норт достал из шкафа стеклянную пробирку и иглу.

– Порвешь швы – штопать не буду, – Клаудиа, которая тоже пришла за ними, привалилась к стене возле дверей и с любопытством изучала кабинет. – А у тебя тут что-то поменялось? Как-то все иначе стояло, что ли… ты дизайнера сменил?

Жуткое обугленное пятно убрал, и на этом спасибо. Плюс дверцы стеллажей снова оказались застеклены, а на полу лежал новый паркет. Ну, вроде бы, Трой не слишком хорошо все запомнил.

Норт брезгливо скривился в ответ на предложение взять немного крови из раны в руке, уколол Трою палец и сцедил почти полную пробирку.

– Сколько проблем из-за твоей крови, фэйри, – пробормотала Клаудиа, не сводя глаз с пробирки. – И сколько радости…

– Какая от него радость, сплошные расстройства, – скривился Норт, – и лишения!

– Я что-то не так понял, или вы в ближайшее время собираетесь стать богаче на семьдесят пять тысяч евро, сэр? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Дрю.

– А кстати! Где мои деньги?!

Трой расстегнул рюкзак, отсчитал семьдесят пять тысяч и выложил на стол. Нельзя было сказать, что хозяин дома удивился – он изо всех сил пытался спрятать свой шок, стоял молча и глазами хлопал. А что, интересно, предполагал, когда предоплату просил? Как ее получить хотел, переводом на карточку?

– Дрю, – слабым голосом обратился тот, – пересчитай.

– Все в порядке, сэр, – через мгновение отозвался дворецкий. – Клиент выполнил свою часть обещаний, теперь очередь за вами.

– Никак понять не могу, на чьей ты стороне, – сварливо пробурчал Норт. – У него денег целый мешок, а он торговался из-за какой-то ерунды!

– Ага, разумеется: пятьдесят тысяч – это ж такая ерунда! – огрызнулся Трой. – Я вот поверить не могу, что только что купил какую-то сомнительную херню по цене нормальной тачки!

– Хм-м, – Норт нацепил на нос очки и начал расставлять на столе какие-то приборы, которые выглядели еще более странно, чем те, которые он использовал, когда заряжал портал для Пепел. – Ты пока еще ничего не купил… И никакая тачка в мире не сможет мгновенно перенести тебя на тысячу километров, даже самая быстрая. Значит так. Назначим первую калибровку на послезавтра…

– Есть еще одна деталь, – проворковала Клаудиа. – У него нестандартная реакция на прыжки. Нужно вшитое заклинание защиты на носителя по типу блокатора болевых ощущений.

Норт выпрямился и уставился на нее неверящим взглядом. Кажется, кто-то кого-то конкретно поимел. Трой стиснул зубы, чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего, и начал ерзать в кресле. Ну, черт! Очень, очень иногда трудно промолчать! Но открой он сейчас рот, точно сделает хуже!

– Серьезно? И ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь?!..

– Сдается мне, сэр, это была одна из самых хреновых сделок в вашей практике, – голос у Дрю был серьезный, но почему-то казалось, он с трудом сдерживает ехидство. – Придется выполнять условия сделки.

– Кло, – Норт приложил руку к груди, будто она его ранила в самое сердце. – Это было жестоко! Если бы я знал все обстоятельства заранее, не дал бы себя уговорить!

– В этом и был весь смысл, – она улыбнулась ему одними губами. – Прими это как мужчина, Ноли, и сделай мальчику портал.

– Сделка заключена, – кисло произнес тот. – Полагаю, ты не согласишься разделить со мной ужин сегодня вечером? Ну, в качестве компенсации…

– Я подумаю, – царственно сообщила Клаудиа и кивнула Трою. – Идем.

Он оттолкнул Хопера, который успел улечься на ноги, подвинул Хэйзел в сторону и мимоходом потрепал Хоуп по холке.

– Калибровка послезавтра в три часа! – прокричал Норт в спину. – И не смей опаздывать! У меня и без тебя целая куча дел! Богиня, за что мне это наказание, чем я провинился…

– Спасибо, – едва они вышли из дома, Трой удивленно повернулся к ведьме. – Я и подумать не мог, что ты его уговоришь! Точнее, тебе бы удалось его и на сто тысяч уломать, если бы надавила сильнее, мужик готов у тебя еду с рук слизывать, как те собаки, но я просто поражен…

– Что я сделала все ради тебя? – спросила Клаудиа.

Трой скривился: признавать ее правоту было трудно, а слышать, как она облекает это в слова – еще труднее.

– Ну-у-у, – протянул он, чтобы успеть подумать, – не то чтобы я против! Хочешь делать что-то для меня – пожалуйста! Вперед! Вы мне и так порядочно задолжали, будем честны, самое время начать отдавать!

– Вот только сам ты в это не веришь.

– Почему? – возмутился Трой. Они вышли за калитку и остановились на улице. – Почему это я не верю?

– Почему не спрашиваешь, как там Пепел? – вопросом на вопрос ответила ведьма.

Он на мгновение опешил, попятился, но тут же сумел взять себя в руки.

– А когда? Или мне надо было прямо перед этим типом все выляпать и испортить твой спектакль? Эш, мол, теперь часть вашего Круга, только вчера она прибежала домой вся в слезах и теперь видеть меня не хочет? Это, знаешь ли, не та информация, которой стоит делиться, а в процессе переговоров…

– Пепел не пришла вчера домой.

Охренеть. Сообщила с каменным лицом и стоит, смотрит на него спокойненько, реакции ждет.

– Как это – не пришла?!

– Вернулась сегодня ближе к утру. С новостями, которые ты тоже наверняка захочешь знать, – Клаудиа протянула ему руку.

– С ней все в порядке? – Трой засунул ладони подмышки и отступил еще на шаг. – Она, ну…

Здорова? Расстроена? Какие тут сомнения, она наверняка в бешенстве и в ярости, и последнее, что ей нужно, опять видеть его. Пусть отдохнет немного, успокоится и решит, так ли необходимо им быть вместе. Он настаивать не собирается.

– Да что ж с тобой не так, мелкий засранец! – выругалась Клаудиа, но руку не убрала. – Ты же понимал, что рано или поздно Эш узнает, что чокнутая фэйри не в карты с тобой играла весь этот год! Вроде бы собирался сам рассказать, а потом вдруг испугался?

– Ни хрена я не испугался! – огрызнулся Трой. – Все нормально было!

Очередная ложь. Испугался, запаниковал и вывалил все как было, даже не фильтруя, не задумываясь, каково Пепел все это выслушивать? Каково видеть – или чувствовать, он не знал точно, как это происходит, – все шрамы на его коже?

Клаудиа даже зарычала от раздражения.

– Ну что за идиот! Пойдем! Ты ей нужен!

Это был подлый удар. Трой даже подумать не успел, рот открыть, чтобы поинтересоваться – ну и нахрена он такой вообще кому-то нужен, а тем более Эш, – но рука сама поднялась, а долбаная ведьма вцепилась накрепко и дернула его.

Вот черт!

И выдернула – в холл дома в Кутна Горе, из холода в тепло, с серого пасмурного утра, пусть и позднего уже, но по-прежнему хмурого, в ярко освещенный дом. Из гостиной доносились голоса, которые почти моментально замолкли. Послышались шаги, и, не успел Трой отдышаться, из-за угла вылетела Пепел.

Он даже рассмотреть ее толком не смог, не успел, она прыгнула на него и повисла на шее, едва подхватил, и всхлипнула как-то уж слишком громко и жалобно.

– Прости меня! Прости меня, пожалуйста, я так больше никогда не буду!

Охренеть. Трой стоял и держал ее, и понятия не имел, что дальше говорить.

***

– Возможно, нам придется принять это приглашение, – сказала Леа, и в тот же миг Пепел почувствовала – Клаудиа вернулась.

Она вскочила с табурета, метнулась в холл и – вот же он, растерянный как всегда после прыжка, шальные глаза вразлет, какой-то рюкзак в руке, светлые пряди торчат во все стороны и смотрит с опаской, даже ссутулился немного. Пепел не прыгнула на него, взлетела. Обхватила ногами, прижалась к груди и уткнулась куда-то в волосы.

– Мне так жаль, так жаль, жаль, жаль…

Целовала лихорадочно: в губы, в щеки, в лоб, сама плакала или он тоже – неясно, соль на губах – абсолютно точно.

– Прости меня, – запиналась, выдыхала, пыталась объяснить – такого больше никогда. Она сбегать не будет, случайно все получилось, не потому что жестокая, а потому что сглупила, не подумала.

Потом медленно сползла вниз – Трой ее пытался удержать, но Пепел вдруг вспомнила, что ему, наверное, тяжело, и отлипла. Отступила, и тогда уже он сам в нее вцепился, обнял и пробормотал охрипшим голосом:

– Все в порядке. Ну, чего ты. Все хорошо, правда. Все нормально.

Какое-то время они стояли неподвижно. Потом Пепел тихонько фыркнула.

– Не поверишь, а у меня теперь есть собственный карманный демон!

Трой положил руки ей на плечи, чуть отодвинул и серьезно заглянул в лицо.

– С тобой все хорошо? Ты ничего не сделала? В смысле…

– Не нашла ли я Сафир и не забила ли ее до смерти той сковородкой? – Пепел плакала и смеялась одновременно, оттирала слезы рукавом. – Ой, это была первая мысль, которая пришла мне в голову! Я готова была мчаться куда угодно и выяснять, где живет эта гадина, а потом найти ее и уничтожить! Как же я была зла, ты не представляешь! На нее, на себя, на тебя тоже – почему сразу не сказал? Почему я последняя обо всем узнала? А потом я замерзла. А потом напилась. И потом… ох, Трой!

Она снова прижалась к нему, не в силах даже теперь признаться – она боялась. Ужасно боялась, что испортила все окончательно. Но нет, он стоял здесь, обнимал ее и пропадать не собирался. Это было главное.

Кажется, Клаудиа бесшумно исчезла в гостиной, оставив их наедине, и теперь о чем-то негромко переговаривалась с Леа и Маасом.

– Я вижу, у тебя тоже выдалось насыщенное утро, – Трой подхватил пальцем выбившуюся прядку волос и завел Пепел за ухо. – А я был у Норта. Заказал ему портал – такой как у Мааса, и у…

Он мотнул головой и скривился как-то по-особенному, но и без этого Пепел прекрасно поняла – не хочет лишний раз произносить имя Сафир. Да и кто бы на его месте стал!

– А деньги у тебя откуда?

Трой огляделся по сторонам, обнаружил рюкзак, который выронил чуть раньше, и беспечно сообщил:

– Обменял монету Раймторнов на кучу денег. Что ты говорила про демона?..

– Пойдем, – Пепел ухватила его за руку и потянула. – Леа испекла блинов. То есть, это самые настоящие блины, представляешь? И у нас есть кленовый сироп. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты уже что-то перехватил, но мне так будет спокойнее. Хотя, я и так спокойна – они заварили чай с пустырником и чабрецом, я выпила три чашки и никогда еще не была так спокойна! Пойдем же!

Разговор предстоял долгий.

Круг активно помогал. И что бы Пепел без них делала!

– …заявляются после рассвета, и с порога новости…

– …нет, разумеется, что-то подобное я давно подозревала…

– …торговаться я умею не хуже этого жмота!

– …и кто бы мог подумать…

– Подождите, – вмешался Трой, – этот, значит, демон?!

Маас кивнул.

– Вообще-то, бывший, то есть чисто технически…

– Демон! – восторженно заорал Трой. – Охренеть, и как его в Банк взяли! Хотя, я сегодня в такой паноптикум попал, вы бы их видели!

Напрасно он это сделал, ведьмы тут же в него вцепились. Дотошно выспросили, кто был в той комиссии, которая ему денег дала, как выглядели, что говорили.

– А вам это зачем?..

– Пей чай, – ласково сказала Леа и придвинула чашку поближе, – и рассказывай. Аделина, значит, за председателя. И сколько они тебе дали?

Не то чтобы Пепел это особо интересовало, но она навострила уши.

– Понятия не имею, – признался Трой и почему-то покосился на Пепел. А ей то что? Это его деньги, она себе сколько угодно достать теперь может, не проблема…

Ей и не нужно много, оказывается. Раньше думалось – отыщет добычу побольше, и вот тогда оторвется, накупит себе всякого… разного… такого. А теперь выяснилось, что всякого разного для счастья совсем немного нужно, и добыча – она вовсе не из золота, не глупые побрякушки.

– По крайней мере, мне точно хватит на портал! – заявил Трой. – Так, а демон у нас чем полезный? Извини, бывший демон! Без обид, но очень внезапно, знаешь ли!

– Никаких обид, полукровка фэйри, – ухмыльнулся Маас.

Пепел даже согласна была слушать, как они препираются – беззлобно поддразнивают друг друга, Трой огрызается на ведьм, но все-таки выдает подробности, а Маас терпеливо сносит все его подначки.

О, если бы не нужно было думать ни о чем другом: ни о том, что эта зима когда-нибудь кончится и Мэб вспомнит о Сфере, а Кобальт – о своем найденном сыне, и что еще где-то существует Сафир, а вместе с ней – еще сотни и тысячи разнообразных проблем!

– Ты засыпаешь, – вдруг сказал Трой, и все остальные вдруг замолчали и повернулись к Пепел.

– Нет-нет, ничего подобного!

Но никто ее протестов слушать не стал, заставили подняться в спальню, а потом остался только Трой, который сидел на корточках, развязывал шнурки на ее ботинках и бурчал ругательства под нос.

– Зачем наворачивать столько узлов, я не понимаю? Боишься, что выпадешь из них, когда будешь прыгать? Хрень какая-то…

– Ты останешься? – пробормотала Пепел вместо ответа. Он снова глянул как-то странно, будто хотел сказать что-то, но в последний момент передумал. Ну и правильно. Шнурки ему не понравились, надо же!

Трой вынул ее ноги из ботинок, поднял на кровать и одеялом сверху накрыл. Наклонился, прижимаясь губами ко лбу.

– Я останусь.

Вот. Теперь она могла отдыхать спокойно.

– Глаза закрывать не буду! – заупрямился чертов фэйри.

– Всего на секундочку! – упрашивала Пепел. – Это сюрприз!

– С открытыми глазами! Я не знаю, куда ты хочешь телепортироваться, понятия не имею, что там будет, и поэтому совершенно точно отказываюсь…

Ой, да сколько можно. Она ухватила его под руку и прыгнула – на лестничную площадку, темную и довольно узкую. Трой зашипел возмущенно, но Пепел уже отыскала дверь, открыла замок и – та-дам!

– Это чего? – он недоверчиво оглядел небольшое помещение. Пустое и темное, все идеально. Пепел пока дверь захлопывала и замок ломала: так им точно никто не помешает. Фэйри подошел к окнам и уставился вниз. – Где мы?

– Телебашня. Уродливая снаружи, прекрасная внутри. Пришлось истратить почти триста крон, чтобы подняться сюда на лифте днем!

Он повернулся к ней.

– Триста крон? Ты? Потратила на какую-то бессмысленную ерунду?

– Это было летом, – отмахнулась она. Выхватила у него плед и расстелила на полу, поближе к видовым окнам от пола до потолка, из которых Прага была видна как на ладони. Ну и еще здесь было довольно тепло, что стало еще одним преимуществом при выборе места. Пепел не могла дождаться, когда наступит тот момент, когда она сможет прыгнуть в любое место мира и перенести с собой Троя, однако для этого нужно было еще учиться и учиться. Тренироваться. Круг показал ей много точек в окрестностях, но большинство из них не особенно подходили для романтического свиданья. Особенно зимой и ночью.

Так что пришлось остановиться на обзорной площадке – после полуночи здесь никого не было, Пепел проверила пару раз и убедилась. Она очень старалась, чтобы это было романтическое свиданье. Отвратительное, приторное, и так, чтоб аж затошнило от ванили!

Термос с кофе, который Трой достал из рюкзака, в эту концепцию вписывался идеально.

– Ух ты, – Пепел сделала глоток и изумленно распахнула глаза. – Сам заваривал?

– Ага, как же. Попросил симпатичную девчонку в Старбаксе, чтобы налила покрепче для моей бабули…

Пепел ткнула его локтем, и фэйри захихикал.

– Для бабули! – возмутилась она. – Сейчас эта бабуля надерет тебе задницу!

Но сначала – еще пара глоточков кофе. Потом покурить, глядя на город, поймать фэйри за ворот свитера, притянуть к себе и поцеловать как следует. Сегодня он побрился – Пепел сразу заметила, а теперь еще и проверила языком и пальцами, кожа непривычно гладкая, хочется трогать все время и целовать.

Вот только…

Она отставила термос, щелкнула пальцами, вызывая светлячка, и заставила Троя приподнять голову, рассматривая засохшее пятнышко крови на шее.

– Зацепил долбаную хрень, когда брился, – неохотно сказал он. – Хотел как раз поговорить с тобой об этом.

Царапины не зарастали. Они стали менее заметными, менее выпуклыми, но так и не исчезли окончательно. Троя это беспокоило, Пепел замечала, но старалась первой не начинать разговор – не напоминать ему лишний раз.

– Ладно, – согласилась она. Что ж, сначала пусть будет неприятная часть, чтобы побыстрее с ней разобраться и перейти к гораздо более интересным занятиям. – Рассказывай, что придумал.

Трой откашлялся и выпалил почти на одном дыхании:

– В общем, у тебя же есть чудесный ножик, так ведь? Тот, которым ты обрезала все связи со своей расчудесной семейкой – ну, с дорогими папочкой и мамочкой. Это же было кровное проклятие, считай, как и у меня, вот я и решил, что ты могла бы использовать его на мне, на этих долбаных царапинах, потому что, вот веришь, мне охерительно надоело, что каждый раз, стоит кому-то произнести ее имя, я застываю в ужасе. Так что давай, нарисуй там сверху что-нибудь, что ли!

Пепел в шоке смотрела на него, и Трой пояснил:

– Я говорю о ритуале. Должен же быть какой-нибудь ритуал, чтобы отрезать ее от меня! Я не прошу тебя горло мне перерезать, Эш, ну что за лицо!

– Нет, ты просишь только изобрести какой-то новый ритуал и разрушить заклинание, которое наложила высшая фэйри, – она сделала глубокую затяжку и струсила пепел с сигареты прямо на пол. Надо было вина принести под такие разговоры, или коньяка, который был вчера во фляжке у Мааса. Но у них был только кофе: пусть и крепкий, но утешение слабое. – Я мало того что должна как-то исхитриться и порезать тебя поверх этих гребаных царапин, но при этом как-то не сделать еще хуже, чем было. Просто охренеть!

– Ты же изобрела вот это, – он тряхнул новым браслетом из лозы на запястье. Раз портал нужно было ждать несколько дней, а зная вредность Норта (Клаудиа кривилась, стоило кому-то спросить), так и целую неделю, не меньше, Пепел решила, что лучше подстраховаться. – И с подарочком от любимой сестренки как-нибудь справишься.

– Ты сравнил какую-то финтифлюшку с серьезными вещами! – воскликнула Пепел. – Спасибо, конечно, за такую веру в меня, но…

Трой наклонился и поцеловал ее. Настойчиво и глубоко, проник языком в рот и коснулся ее языка, заставил распахнуть челюсти навстречу. Пепел застонала в ответ – вроде как раздраженно, потому что он опять придумал какое-то безумие, но и с удовольствием тоже, пусть только попробует остановиться!

Однако в этот раз фэйри твердо решил ее переупрямить. Отодвинулся, глянул серьезно.

– Пожалуйста? Давай, Эш, у тебя получится.

– Прямо здесь? Ты чокнулся? Для ритуала нужны подходящие ингредиенты, я должна посоветоваться с Кругом, почитать в книгах…

Он перехватил ее руку и прижался губами к ладони, не отводя взгляда.

– Я чокнулся и давно, сама про это знаешь. Ингредиенты? В твоей сумке целая куча склянок с зельями и прочего дерьма, думаешь, я не в курсе? А что касается советов… – он повертел ее руку, а потом вдруг лизнул, влажно и щекотно, и очень, очень возбуждающе. – Поверь мне. Точно получится.

Пепел все еще сомневалась, когда Трой стянул свитер и запрокинул голову, с готовностью подставляя горло.

– Твою ж мать!

– Ага, – согласился он, – вот именно. Как мне сесть?..

– Лечь, – буркнула она и потянулась за сумкой. Не отстанет же! Проще всего изобразить, что она попыталась, а потом вернуться к ведьмам и провести исследование, выяснить, почему мазь не работает, и разобраться с отметинами раз и навсегда.

Трой развалился на пледе, смотрел, как она достает огарок свечи, устанавливает его на полу и зажигает. Пепел с сомнением развязала кожаный футляр, в котором действительно хранила некоторое количество настоек в маленьких пузырьках, и критически их оглядела.

Лотос? Ну, можно притвориться, что он сойдет за непентес. Болиголов? Полынь? Папоротник? Что из этого можно взять, чтобы не навредить ему?

– Нож, – напомнил Трой, и она со вздохом вынула кинжал из ножен. Щелкнула пальцами еще пару раз, пробормотала:

_–_ _Luceat,_ _luceat,_ – и к первому светлячку присоединились еще два. Зависли над фэйри, освещая его лицо, линию горла, кадык, тонкие губы. Хотя бы поволновался для приличия, но нет! Лежал спокойно и ждал, пока она начнет! А что начинать-то?

Пепел расстегнула кнопки на жилетке, размотала шарф. Здесь становилось жарко слишком быстро – и не то чтобы она не планировала закончить вечер без одежды, очень даже планировала! Но не так же стремительно!

Она перекинула ногу, уселась ему на бедра. Достала кинжал, подержала немного над пламенем свечи. Облизала губы и пробормотала:

_– О, Геката, темная богиня, к тебе взываю. Позволь твоим глазам стать моими глазами, твоим рукам стать моими руками, проведи, наставница, и укрепи. Ты, перед которой трепещут живые и мертвые, ты, дающая холодный свет разума и ввергающая в мрак безумия, ты, убивающая и дающая жизнь, жестокая смерть и великая мать, единая во множестве, древняя как мир и вечно молодая._

Помолчала немного, собираясь с мыслями, уселась поудобнее. Трой приподнял голову, уставился светлыми глазами:

– Если будешь так вертеться, я могу и не выдержать. Серьезное дело, Эш!

– Ты сам напросился! – заявила Пепел и поерзала еще немного. Ощутила даже сквозь все слои одежды, как он возбуждается от ее прикосновения, и почему-то повеселела. Трой поморщился, сжал зубы и торопливо пробормотал:

– Очень надеюсь, что не каждый, кто просит у тебя колдовства, получает в придачу еще и…

– Тихо, – она прижала палец ему ко рту. Посидела так пару секунд, а потом вдруг поняла, что надо делать. И сила откликнулась изнутри, обрадованная, что Пепел наконец догадалась, перестала противиться.

Она уронила кинжал, вцепилась обеими руками в застежку джинсов на Трое.

– Ой-ой! Что ты… ой… ну ладно, ладно, не так быстро… – он попытался было помочь, но она шлепнула его по руке, вынула пуговицу из петли и расстегнула молнию. Приподнялась и Троя тоже заставила, стянула джинсы вместе с трусами, высвободила твердый член.

– Мне кажется, или ритуал принимает довольно интригующий поворот? Не то чтобы я против был, однако это как-то довольно неожиданно!

Со своей одеждой Пепел расправилась за считанные мгновения, направила рукой и опустилась на его член. Трой издал тихий, но совершенно восхитительный звук, изумленно распахнул рот, но она тут же обхватила его за подбородок левой рукой, заставила опять запрокинуть голову. Нащупала кинжал и двинула бедрами, насаживаясь глубже.

_– Позволь твоим глазам стать моими глазами, твоим рукам стать моими руками,_ – нараспев повторила Пепел, окуная лезвие в огонь. И двигаться при этом не перестала, раскачивалась на его члене, постепенно ускоряя темп. – _Приди адская, земная и небесная, приди во тьме, о луна в тысячах видов, приди, о Геката!_

Наверное, в полнолуние было бы проще. Наверное, стоило попросить, подождать, но огонь закипал в крови – ледяной, темный, и обещал Пепел – она сумеет.

– Дай мне совершить то, что должно, – шепотом продолжила она, наклоняясь к Трою, – дай отделить кровь от крови, дай разрушить то, что создано во вред!

Слова приходили сами по себе, ложились на язык гладко, точно заученная клятва. Одежда цеплялась за тело, мешала прикасаться, но они были связаны – в одном том месте, которого было предостаточно.

_– Дай мне совершить то, что должно,_ – повторяла Пепел снова и снова. Гладила кончиками пальцев царапины на его шее, видела, точно наяву, как Сафир выцарапывает их острым ногтем, обмакивает палец в собственную кровь. _– Дай разрушить то, что создано во вред!_

Сколько раз – пять, шесть? Сафир обновляла знаки, любовалась ими. Стереть, уничтожить.

Трой резко выдохнул и ухватил Пепел за бедра, не давая ей отстраниться далеко, не позволяя потерять того бешеного ритма, которого они оба достигли за считанные минуты. Это было больше, чем секс. Исступленный какой-то, лихорадочный, будто они должны были успеть до какого-то определенного момента, сделать все правильно.

_– Дай мне освободить,_ – уговаривала Пепел ту древнюю и бессмертную, посвящая ей свое удовольствие. _Видишь, как мне хорошо с ним. Видишь, как его член помещается внутри, твердый и гладкий, истекающий влагой, как он заполняет и растягивает. Как Трой смотрит на нее, как переводит дыхание, как скрипит зубами и подается бедрами вверх._

Она приставила нож к его горлу. Уложила лезвие плашмя, смотрела, как в нем отражаются огни светлячков. Набиралась мужества, готовилась.

А потом кто-то будто взял ее руку и сделал один точный неглубокий разрез – и Пепел ощутила, как огонь разливается внутри, доводя удовольствие до пика, острого, почти болезненного. Она будто раздвоилась: на ту, которая кричала, срывая голос, потерянная в оргазме, и на ту, которая наощупь перебрала пузырьки с настойкой, выбрала один, плеснула на открытую рану, потом немедленно схватила другой и втерла сверху, гладила пальцами и бормотала что-то невнятное, почти бессвязное:

_– Здесь ничего не было. Исцелись, исчезни. Не было, не было, затянись, приказываю тебе, исчезни. Никому не подчиняется. Исцелись, исчезни._

А потом, совершенно обессилив, она повалилась вперед и вниз, распласталась на Трое и лежала какое-то время, не ощущая своего тела.

И знала, совершенно точно была уверена: у них получилось. Ее рука касалась его шеи, и Пепел осторожно пошевелила пальцами, пытаясь нащупать следы шрамов, но их не было. Ошеломленная, она приподнялась, чтобы изучить поближе – и не обнаружила ничего даже отдаленного напоминающего белые линии на его горле. И следа от свежего пореза не оказалось, только темный мазок крови.

– Я же говорил – получится, – Трой взирал на нее совершенно спокойно, будто нисколько не сомневался.

Пепел со вздохом повалилась на плед, а Трой наклонился через нее и задул свечу. Крошечные огоньки-светлячки, зависшие в воздухе, тоже погасли, как только она перестала подпитывать их энергией. Но света было достаточно: от огней города за окном, от звезд, мерцающих в небе. Все еще никакой луны, но Пепел и без нее отлично справилась.

Без нее и… с Троем.

Чертов фэйри. Ее рука так и осталась лежать у него на плече: Пепел лениво водила кончиками ногтей по его шее, цепляла ворот футболки, мокрый от пота.

– Не смотри, – пробормотал Трой.

– Ты о чем?

– Не хочу, чтобы ты смотрела, – он повернулся на бок, подпер голову рукой. Потом слегка поморщился. – Она сделала много всякой хрени. Но ты видишь это только когда нарочно смотришь, так что я не хочу, чтобы ты заглядывала.

Пепел поняла, что он имеет в виду, и внутри у нее все сжалось.

– Я не буду нарочно, – пообещала она. Снова потянулась к нему, переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Троя. – Я клянусь тебе, что не стану смотреть намеренно, но ты должен понимать, что ситуации могут быть разными…

– Угу, – он покосился на повязку на руке. – Это я понимаю.

Некоторое время они лежали рядом, а потом Трой приподнялся, потянулся за термосом.

– Хочешь? Пока еще не остыл.

Пепел сделала пару глотков, но не торопилась собирать разбросанные вокруг вещи. Успеется еще, спешить некуда. К тому же кофе напомнил ей еще об одной новости, которой нужно было поделиться с Троем.

– Нас пригласили на обед с какой-то важной шишкой из сидхе. То ли Николас постарался, то ли еще кто, но эта мадам – из свиты Мэб, и она хочет пообщаться с Кругом. Леа говорит, отличная возможность заручиться поддержкой, и если ты не против…

– Я пойду, – он дернул плечом, – а какие еще варианты? Попытаюсь понравиться как можно большему количеству феечек и переманить их на свою сторону!

Честно говоря, она боялась, что уговаривать придется дольше. Что он начнет отказываться, упираться, кричать и всячески открещиваться от любых контактов со сверхъестественной родней.

– Когда и где?

– Через три дня. Мне не очень нравится, что твой портал еще не будет готов, но торопить Норта бессмысленно. Клаудиа говорит, пусть все идет как идет, потому что он и так злится из-за того, что она сбила цену, – Пепел снова потянулась за сигаретами и тихо фыркнула. – Я бы посмотрела на его лицо, когда бы он узнал, что ты можешь получить портал совершенно бесплатно.

– Но не хочу, – отрезал Трой, – и не собираюсь. Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, но если платишь за что-то, как-то надежней получается.

– Точно, – Пепел криво улыбнулась. – И, кстати, этот обед состоится на их территории.

А вот это уже его не особенно порадовало. Трой недоверчиво уставился на нее, а потом сел.

– В этой их чудесной Стране-За-Пределами? Серьезно? И как мы туда попадем?

– Нам откроют дверь или что-то в этом духе.

– А обратно? Хрень какая-то, если честно! И почему бы этой важной персоне не прийти к нам, сюда, как все остальные ходят?

– Не знаю, – Пепел беспомощно покачала головой. – Понятия не имею, чего она на самом деле добивается, но Круг убежден, что мы точно должны пойти. К тому же эта важная шишка обещает нам защиту на все время пребывания там. Но мы – Круг, а ты – совсем другой разговор, так что подумай хорошенько…

– Я пойду, – повторил Трой упрямо – и самую чуточку угрюмо, будто она ставила под сомнение его способность решать самому. – Как думаешь, все фэйри долбанутые твари, или это только мне с родственничками повезло?..

Прозвучало это как-то по-детски, Пепел прикусила губу, чтобы не захихикать.

– Крис говорил, ему попались нормальные, – продолжал он, – но кто-то из них все равно его пометил.

– Эрлкениг, – пробормотала Пепел. – Это был Эрлкениг.

Вот и разгадка черного пятнышка на сердце. Ей Крис никогда про это не рассказывал, но все лежало на поверхности. И возможно, Трою это было нужнее…

– Да без разницы! Хотя бы сама королевишна! Это все равно метка! – возмущался он. – Гребаная метка, как на корове или на овце! Вот, точно!

Пепел обернулась к нему, внимательно изучила и вынесла вердикт:

– Не похож.

– А?

– На барана ты точно не похож. И потом, я бы никогда не стала заниматься этим с парнокопытными…

Он навалился на нее, пытаясь опрокинуть на спину, шутливо куснул за плечо, а потом вдруг заявил:

– Давай снимем дом. Какой-нибудь пафосный особняк на Малостранской рядом с костелом или парком и с обязательным видом на собор Святого Вита! Или квартиру в центре, вот, где тебе нравится? – он прижался носом к стеклу и притянул за собой Пепел.

– А как же лодка? – вяло поинтересовалась она.

Дом – слишком много для них двоих, с учетом того, что она почти все время проводит у ведьм, а Трой – где-то в городе. И потом – кто платить за него будет?

– Не думаю, что Банк дал тебе денег, чтобы ты потратил их на всякую ерунду.

Он поджал губы.

– Квартира – не ерунда! Мне нравится хаусбот, это отличный крошечный сарай, когда нужно спрятаться, но разве ты никогда не думала о собственной спальне? Большая кровать, – уточнил он, – а не такая, с которой у меня ноги свешиваются!

– Ты спишь по диагонали, как они могут свешиваться…

– Эш! – воскликнул он, перебивая ее. – Новой сковороде нужна новая кухня! Ты бы готовила там всякую вкуснятину, а я бы сидел рядом и отвлекал тебя! А потом бы мы занимались сексом на столе – о, нам нужен прочный стол! И прочный диван в гостиной!

– Дай угадаю – там бы мы тоже занимались сексом? – невольно улыбнулась Пепел.

– И на комоде тоже, – он вдруг нахмурился. – Нам чрезвычайно необходим комод правильной высоты!

– А так же стиральная машинка, раковина и душ…

– Душ! – завопил он. – Черт возьми, я уже и забыл, что где-то в мире бывают душевые кабинки, где я не буду биться локтями об стену!

– А ты маши руками поменьше, и задевать ничего не будешь!

– Эш, – взмолился Трой, – пусть остается этот замечательный душ и лодка, но давай я сниму квартиру, а? Тебе понравится, обещаю! Ты сможешь прыгать туда незаметно, и никто не узнает!

– Первую неделю – может быть, – вздохнула Пепел. – Но потом все равно кто-нибудь да увидит, пойдут разговоры, и если кто-то решил отыскать нас…

– У меня уже будет портал, а ты сумеешь прыгнуть к ведьмам в любой момент, – он обнял ее, прижал к себе и отпускать не собирался. – Пусть на пару недель. Или на пару месяцев, если повезет.

Ну вот зачем напомнил, все же так хорошо было!

– Куда ты спрятал Сферу? – осторожно закинула удочку Пепел.

– Не-а, – Трой покачал головой, – исключено! Сфера – моя забота. Никто не увидит ее до весеннего солнцестояния. А пока мы могли бы жить в собственной квартире! Хоть иногда!

А потом, если он не сможет вывернуться, Банк заберет его голос. Если Кобальт – или кто-то из его прихвостней – до этого не заберет жизнь.

Что лучше: не думать об этом сейчас или готовиться заранее? Трезво расценивать свои силы, знать, что придется защищаться? Или даже – напасть в ответ?

Пепел потерла лицо руками.

– Ладно.

– Что? – он придвинулся поближе, уткнулся носом в висок и втянул воздух, будто пытался вынюхать ее запах. – Я не слышу, повтори громче!

– Ладно! – сдалась Пепел. – Хрен с тобой! Хочешь квартиру – найди нам квартиру! Я наложу на нее столько охранных щитов, сколько смогу, и куплю чертов гребаный стол, который хочу, и кровать тоже пусть…

Он засунул ей в рот язык, заворчал, облизал все внутри, а рукой обхватил грудь, погладил большим пальцем сосок. Что ж, аргументы были серьезные, и Пепел с удовольствием сдалась.

***

– Любопытно, – Леа коснулась его подбородка кончиком ногтя и заставила покрутить голову туда-сюда. – Так какой, говоришь, ритуал вы провели?

– Обыкновенный, – буркнул Трой. – Свечи, зелья, все такое.

Покраснел он или нет? По ощущениям щеки полыхают, но может, она не заметит?

– Отметка исчезла, будто ее и не было.

Радоваться надо, это же и было целью, так ведь? Трой мотнул головой, отворачиваясь от ведьмы, и заявил:

– Какая разница? Эш удалось, разве вы ее не этому учите? Все шикарно получилось, ура!

– Вам обоим удалось, – поправила Леа. – Именно так работают твои способности. Ты сознательно вселил в нее уверенность, что ритуал даст нужный результат, а дальше вместо эликсиров могла быть простая вода, а вместо ритуального кинжала – канцелярская скрепка. То, что ты сделал, в очередной раз доказывает: твою силу нужно изучать. Работать каждый день, развивать, анализировать. Ты способен на большее, и только от тебя зависит, как именно распорядиться силой. Она дана не во зло, поверь мне, Трой.

– Угу, верю. Так что мы делаем дальше сегодня?

Она улыбнулась краем губ, села поудобнее.

– Рассмеши меня.

– Чего? – он моргнул изумленно.

– Заставь меня рассмеяться, – невозмутимо пояснила Леа. – Искренне, в голос, чтобы я хохотала.

Трой смотрел на нее и ни хрена не понимал.

– Это проверка?

– Это очередное задание. Сможешь с ним справиться – отлично, не сможешь – мы будем работать постепенно. Я, конечно, не умею вдохновлять, как Пепел…

И так, как Сафир, к счастью, тоже не умела. Не собиралась, по крайней мере. Трой вздохнул, собрался с мыслями.

– Ну вот, короче, одному моему знакомому понравилась девушка. Он собирался позвать ее на свиданье…

– Стоп, – ведьма покачала головой. – Остановись прямо здесь.

– Блин, да что не так то?! – взвыл он. – Ты же сама сказала – рассмешить!

– Мне не нужны твои шутки и истории про каких-то неизвестных друзей. В трактире будешь их рассказывать, там народ веселить. Ты же не дешевка, Трой, – она смотрела на него пристально, – ты – сидхе. Пусть наполовину, но у тебя их древняя магия. Она в твоей крови, в твоем разуме, в твоем голосе. И когда я прошу тебя воспользоваться ей, постарайся не жульничать. Это нужно в первую очередь тебе самому.

Ну, если она так ставит вопрос…

Трой вздохнул. Сразу же отбросил в сторону идею приказать ей – нет, Леа хотела совсем другого. Рассмешить ее. Сделать так, чтобы смеялась. Чтобы она почувствовала что-то, не просто подчинилась его воле, а сама действительно захотела. Черт.

– Была та вечеринка, – наугад брякнул он. – Просто потому, что всегда есть какая-нибудь вечеринка, на которой происходит что-то безумное.

Леа чуть склонила голову набок и слушала. Терпеливо, но без особого интереса. Хотя бы не перебивает, и на этом спасибо.

– Это случилось давно, – осторожно продолжил Трой. – Возможно, какие-то детали уже стерлись из памяти. Но если постараться, можно все вспомнить. Платье, которое на тебе было надето. Место, где все происходило. Музыка, запахи. И тот мужик. Как его звали?..

Ведьма ухмыльнулась. Трой хватился за эту ухмылку – даже не пытался предполагать, ломился наугад.

– И тогда это случилось. Он сказал какую-то восхитительную глупость. Предложил тебе что-то безумное. Тебе было весело с ним. Это было очень, очень, очень… я промахнулся, да? – спросил он у ведьмы, которая не собиралась смеяться.

– Ты хитрожопый ублюдок, но да, в этот раз ты промахнулся, – кивнула она. – Хотя с Клаудией, возможно, это бы и сработало. И с некоторым количеством моих знакомых.

Утешить попыталась, это было заметно, хотя обычно ведьма сочувствием не отличалась.

– Понятно, – кивнул Трой. – Жаль, что я не помню тебя на той вечеринке в ЛА. Вот там-то точно было смешно.

Разочарование было какое-то обидное, детское – не справился. Оплошал. Что стоило заставить ее вспомнить вместо вечеринки какой-нибудь ужин? А вместо мужика – эту их бывшую девицу, как ее звали?..

– Ты часто вспоминаешь третью сестру, которая была в Круге до Эшлин?

Взгляд у Леа сделался ледяной, колючий.

– Первое время достаточно часто. Сам понимаешь – невозможно не сравнивать.

– Она была красивая?

– Очень.

– Гораздо умнее Пепел? Старше? Это же она вас нашла, так? – он не помнил, кто из них про это обмолвился. Нашла и объединила, и они были вместе много лет, а потом она погибла из-за какой-то ерунды. – Ты горевала, когда она умерла? Тебе было больно? Ты ощущала пустоту внутри и одновременно что-то горькое, болезненное? Ты плакала, когда вспоминала ее? Ты плакала, – повторил Трой, не дожидаясь ответа, потому что ответ был написан у нее на лице яснее ясного, – потому что она была частью тебя. Будто рука или нога, или кусочек твоего разума, а потом его будто вырезали ножом, и кровь никак не останавливалась.

По ее щеке скатилась одна-единственная слеза, и Леа подхватила ее кончиком пальца. Поднесла к глазам, внимательно изучила и растерла между пальцев.

– Это было неплохо, полукровка. Но немного не то, чего я просила.

– Это я умею лучше всего, – угрюмо буркнул он и откинулся назад, оперся на руки. – Никакого особенного веселья, но я могу заставить тебя проткнуть себе руку карандашом или что-нибудь еще в этом духе.

– Глупый, – фыркнула Леа. Кажется, она не особенно расстроилась, а наоборот, немного повеселела. Странные они, ведьмы. – Еще ты умеешь исцелять, но учиться этому гораздо сложнее, чем причинять боль.

– О, вот же оно, немного старого доброго пафосного барахла о силе и ответственности, а я уже начал волноваться, что сегодня не услышу ничего подобного!

– Можешь язвить сколько угодно, – добродушно сказала она, – но рано или поздно ты овладеешь и этой стороной и станешь делать то, что я от тебя хочу, а не то, что тебе самому взбредет в голову.

– Знаешь, ты прости, конечно, но я вот смотрю на Грина… и что-то у него ни хрена не получается, а ведь ты учишь его гораздо больше, чем меня!

Не надо было заставлять ее плакать. Теперь уже Трой чувствовал себя неуютно – и поэтому поступал как обычно, пытаясь выбесить ее и закончить занятие поскорее.

– Грин – совершенно другая история, – Леа на удочку не попалась. – У него нет твоих способностей, вот и все. Так что, пожалуйста, перестань тратить наше время и сосредоточься. Давай попробуем выяснить, почему не получилось с позитивными эмоциями…

И так еще полтора часа. Трой еле вырвался – нужно было успеть к Норту на калибровку портала, что бы это ни значило.

– Подбросить? – Леа выгнула бровь.

– Было бы прекрасно, – с облегчением выдохнул Трой, который как раз пытался сообразить, как ему успеть к трем часам в Прагу. Просить ведьм по-прежнему не хотелось, хотя Леа уже пару раз заявлал, что у него серьезная проблема возникает каждый раз, когда приходится кого-либо о чем-нибудь просить. Попросту не умеет, вот так-то!

Трой отмахивался, переводил тему и категорически не собирался это обсуждать. Какая разница?

– Ты опоздал, – заявил Норт, открывая дверь.

Хэйзел, Хоуп и Хопер были с ним не согласны – судя по их восторгу, Трой пришел как раз вовремя.

– Как это?!..

Леа оставила его на улице перед особняком ровно в три пополудни и исчезла, даже спрашивать не стала, как он собирается добираться обратно, если вообще собирается. Пепел бы все вызнала и предложила пойти вместе, но Пепел опять где-то пропадала вместе с Клаудией.

– Мое время дорого стоит! – опять начал свою песню Норт и ткнул пальцем в напольные часы, которые показывали одну минуту четвертого. – Я так и знал, что ты пропустишь все мимо ушей, полукровка!

– У меня, вообще-то, есть имя, – Трой плюхнулся в кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения. На сей раз они направились прямо в кабинет, где на столе, на черном бархатной ткани лежал витой серебряный прямоугольник размером с полпальца. – Это оно?..

Он потянулся к порталу, но Норт тут же хлопнул Троя по руке.

– Сиди и жди! Совсем обалдел?.. Ты уже раскурочил один мой шедевр, я не дам тебе проделать то же самое со вторым!

– Рас… что? Это какое-то устаревшее слово, прости? Я понятия не имею, что оно означает, но у меня нет столько опыта, сколько у тебя…

– Заткнись лучше, – предупредил Норт. Взял в правую руку какой-то крючок, в левую – щипчики, и подвигал серебряную штучку, перевернул ее и пробормотал что-то на латыни.

– Раскурочить – сломать, привести в негодность, разломать, разбить в хлам, – невозмутимо пояснил Дрю. – Это жаргонное слово.

– Спасибо! А я не знал, никогда такого не слышал, но должен признать – очень познавательно…

– Руку! – скомандовал Норт, и не успел Трой опомниться – зато успел подставить ладонь – бросил портал ему на руку.

– Ох! Ой-ой! – Трой аж вздрогнул, уставился изумленно. – Предупреждать же надо! А почему он никуда не переносит?! Не действует?

– Тупица, – утомленно сообщил мастер порталов, – почему мне приходится работать с идиотами?..

– Потому что он заплатил вам целую кучу денег, сэр, – напомнил Дрю. – И потом, среднее арифметическое число идиотов в месяц, если делить его на активный доход за вычетом ингредиентов…

– Заткнись!!!

Трой так и сидел, ошеломленно взирая на серебряную фиговину на ладони.

– Как работал портал у фэйри? – утомленно спросил Норт. Стащил очки, кинул их на стол и потер глаза.

– Ну… он висел у нее на шее все время…

– Контакт с кожей не инициирует активацию портала третьей ступени. Волевое усилие – да. Богиня, где мне взять сил на этого олуха… Сожми руку в кулак и попытайся переместиться в гостиную! – рявкнул он. – Не дальше! Дальше не смей!

Трой сделал, как он говорил, и глаза для верности закрыл. Попытался представить соседнюю комнату: камин, диван, низкий столик… портрет, ковер, окна… ну что еще надо? Они сидели там с Клаудией, он жутко скучал, пока ведьма торговалась, понимал, что должен переживать из-за денег, но абсолютно ничего не чувствовал…

Портал переместил его будто нехотя, медленно протянул сквозь пространство и выплюнул – в гостиной! Получилось!

Трой открыл рот, чтобы завопить об этом, но тут же повалился вперед, выронил серебряную безделушку и едва успел подставить руки. Голова кружилась, но хотя бы не тошнило: интересно, это из-за ведьминских заклинаний или защита в портале, о которой Клаудиа попросила?

Хопер с беспокойством ткнулся носом в щеку, облизал лицо – интересно, когда Трой стал различать мохнатых засранцев? Хэйзел и Хоуп тоже скоро подоспели, а за ними – Норт.

– Мне вот что интересно, – Трой перевел дыхание, уселся на полу и потыкал пальцем в портал, – а сам ты почему не пользуешься такими штуковинами?

– Кто тебе такое сказал? – ворчливо пробормотал тот, подцепил щипчиками портал и ловко завернул в черную ткань.

– Не знаю, – Трой пожал плечами. – Сидишь здесь все время…

– …совсем один, – подхватил Дрю. – Я ему тоже все время говорю – выйди, проветрись, трахни какую-нибудь славную дамочку! И для души приятно, и для здоровья полезно!

– Советчики нашлись, – огрызнулся Норт. Немного потоптался, и уселся в кресло. Откашлялся – смущенно, что ли? И осторожно спросил. – А как там Кло? Она ничего не говорила? В смысле – как у нее настроение?..

Трой хотел бы помочь, честно. Даже несмотря на то, что Норт особой симпатии не проявлял, но подкатывал к ведьме уж очень активно. И явно разочаровался сегодня, когда увидел, что она не пришла, поэтому и накричал.

– Настроение обычное. Помчалась в какой-то Либерец и Пепел за собой потащила.

– Твою подружку?

– Ага. Кажется, у них там встреча с клиентом, а может, с какими-то фэйри, я уже ничего не понимаю…

– А Кло, она, ну, обо мне ничего не говорила?

Трой попытался вспомнить. Фыркнула в ответ на вопрос Леа о том, как поживает старый брюзга? Нет, вряд ли это Норту понравится. А на ужин, интересно, она явилась?

– Последние дни Клаудиа какая-то чересчур веселая, – в конце концов сообщил Трой. А правда это или нет – что ж, ему и показаться могло.

– Да? – а вот Норт точно развеселился. – Это великолепно. То есть, я просто спрашиваю! Не вздумай ей передавать! Или можешь передать, я интересовался, не нужна ли еще какая-то помощь или консультация? Да-да, точно, вот так и скажи!

– Вообще-то, знаешь, помощь нужна мне. Эту штука всегда будет работать с таким скрипом? – Трой взмахнул рукой, указывая на портал. – Как будто меня на терке натереть пытались, жуть!

Норт преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.

– Ка-либ-ров-ка. Дрю, можно тебя попросить?..

– Совокупность операций, производимых с целью настройки…

– Да знаю я! – возмутился Трой. – Элементарное можете не объяснять! Так значит, будет как-то проще? Легче?..

Не так, как проделывали ведьмы, разумеется – и совершив несколько прыжков с остальными участницами Круга, он понял, почему Пепел нужно было работать над телепортацией, – но еще он совершал прыжки с Маасом, и даже с Сафир несколько раз.

– Будет легче, – Норт смирился, вздохнул и кивнул. – Приходи двадцать четвертого. И приноси…

– Оставшуюся часть денег, я помню, – закивал Трой.

Рюкзак остался в комнате Пепел в Кутна Горе, но какая-то часть наличных оттуда перекочевала к нему в карманы – на мелкие расходы. Которые, оказывается, сводились к каким-то мизерным тратам вроде еды и проезда, и… ну, собственно, пока все. Портал ему был нужен, это точно. И квартира для Пепел. А больше ничего особенного.

– Долго будешь рассиживаться? – поинтересовался Норт. – Я все понимаю, меня никто не слышит, мое время никто не ценит…

– Все, пока, – подхватился Трой, вскочил на ноги и чуть не грохнулся обратно, когда Хоуп метнулась ему под ноги. Квартира же! Нужно найти самую лучшую квартиру в этом городе!


	5. Chapter 5

На площадь перед Лоретой они прыгнули все втроем – благо, было уже слишком темно и холодно, чтобы кто-нибудь обратил на них внимание. Ну а если и обратили, то в тенях старых костелов и дворцов много чего может померещиться!

– Где вы ходите? – прошипел Трой. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что кончик носа у него покраснел, руки были глубоко засунуты подмышки, а шевелюра воинственно топорщилась. – Я уже почти час здесь торчу!

– Это тебя Норт научил со всеми ругаться? – поинтересовалась Клаудиа, царственно закидывая через плечо меховой воротник. – Не делай так, полукровка. Дурной тон. Не следует уподобляться существам слабым, нестабильным, готовым кого угодно обвинить в собственных проблемах…

– Замерз? – Пепел взяла его за руку, потерла большим пальцем ровно посередине ладони. Представила, как отогревает его – теплом собственного тела, дыханием, своей силой.

Трой изумленно распахнул глаза.

– Как ты это сделала?!

– Обыкновенное направленное заклинание. Так теплее?

– Да, – он все еще недоверчиво смотрел на нее, но уже перестал приплясывать на одном месте. – Куда мы вообще идем? Здесь нет ничего кроме соборов и статуй! – фэйри мотнул головой на Лорету. – Ты ж терпеть не можешь все эти церкви. Так почему…

– Проход расположен в костеле Девы Марии Ангельской, – сообщила Леа. Да, Пепел сама удивилась, когда это услышала, но ничего не поделаешь – придется не просто войти туда, на освященную землю, но и пройти по их территории. Хотя, после прогулки с Маасом она стала гораздо спокойней воспринимать подобные вещи. Может, и волноваться не стоило?

– Хорошо, – Трой сам сказал, а сам скривился, – тогда пошли, а? Или, может, еще немного постоим здесь, обменяемся реверансами, я не знаю… эй, ну я же пошутил! Это шутка была, вы чего, обиделись?

Пепел потянула его за собой, пока ничего больше не ляпнул. Тупица… Почему-то даже это слово теперь стало звучать ласково в ее мыслях. Не презрительно, грубо или пренебрежительно, а как-то… с любовью, что ли.

Никто не заметил. Она не знала, чувствует ли Круг то же самое, но была благодарна, что ведьмы стали обращаться с Троем более доверительно. Не как с предметом, диковинным и малоизученным, а как с человеком, у которого были свои чувства и желания, и сочувствие у него тоже было, как бы он ни пытался прятать его под хамством и наглостью.

Они подошли к низкой деревянной двери и Клаудиа попросила:

– Эшлин, открой замок.

Пепел приложила руку и через пару мгновений ощутила, как механизм внутри почти беззвучно щелкнул, отзываясь на ее прикосновение. Дверь была старой, но открывали ее довольно часто, не реже дюжины раз в день.

Леа зашла внутрь первая, и звонкий цокот ее острых каблуков утих, когда брусчатка сменилась мягким полом. Дерево или бетон, или, возможно, какой-то современный материал, глушащий все звуки. Внутри было темно, но не настолько, чтобы пользоваться магическими светильниками: никто из ведьм их не зажег, и Пепел тоже не стала. Трой зашел последним – смотреть не нужно было, чтобы почувствовать, насколько скептически он относился к идее пройти сквозь костел, чтобы попасть на территорию сидхе. Пепел крепко держала его за руку, и почувствовала, как он вздрогнул, когда дверь беззвучно закрылась, отрезая обратный путь.

– Я уже говорил, что терпеть не могу эти магические штучки? – пробормотал он.

Пепел могла бы напомнить, что Трой сам по себе – та еще магическая штучка, но удержалась. Они шли дальше, в глубину здания: открыли еще пару дверей и миновали коридор, из окон которого был виден клуатр, внутренний двор, освещенный одиноким фонарем. Не останавливаясь, они прошли мимо, сквозь еще одну дверь, спустились на несколько ступеней, и Пепел снова приложила ладонь к очередному замку.

А когда дверь открылась, замерла от неожиданности.

Первым в нос ударил запах – острый, терпкий аромат сотен осенних цветов: астры и георгины, хризантемы и те, чьего названия она никогда не знала. Цветы росли рядами, формировали клумбы в форме овалов и ромбов; где-то были тщательно отобраны по размеру и цвету, а где-то напоминали яркие вспышки фейерверка.

Постепенно приходило понимание: цветы росли в зимнем саду, в теплице настолько изящной, чтобы не принять ее за дело рук человека. Слишком чистые стекла, слишком тонкий каркас, а еще здесь, в этом месте, солнце еще не село, и последние его лучи наполняли сад теплым оранжевым светом.

– Охренеть, – выдохнул Трой, – это как это мы сюда попали?

– Через переход, – произнесла женщина – темноглазая, с короткой стрижкой, она поставила лейку, из которой поливала цветы, и вытерла руки о кружевной фартук. – Приветствую, сестры. Меня зовут Вайнона, и я рада видеть, что вы добрались успешно.

На фоне окружающего буйства красок ее платье казалось слишком простым – серым, закрытым и будто бы подернутым паутиной. Но стоило присмотреться внимательней, и Пепел обнаружила, что ткань была расшита крошечными жемчужинами. Женщина улыбнулась, поймав ее взгляд.

– Прошу вас, проходите! Я приготовила к чаю пирог из тыквы.

– Миледи, – Клаудиа кивнула фэйри, – мы благодарим вас за приглашение.

– И хотим выразить свою признательность небольшим даром, – Леа протянула Вайноне небольшую шкатулку. Та приняла ее, распахнула, и брови у нее тут же поползли вверх. Внутри были какие-то коричневые комки, клубни, что ли? Пепел точно не рассмотрела, фэйри тут захлопнула крышку и прерывисто выдохнула.

– Восхитительно. Даже спрашивать не буду, откуда вы узнали, что в моей коллекции не хватает этого сорта.

– Пусть это останется нашим секретом, – Леа мягко улыбнулась. – Жду не дождусь попробовать ваш пирог.

– Пойдемте, – фэйри пошла впереди, показывая дорогу.

Пепел не выдержала, обернулась, но вместо деревянной двери, ведущей обратно в костел, обнаружила стеклянную стену, увитую ежевикой.

– Мы застряли, – с ужасом пробормотал Трой. – Выхода нет, и как теперь обратно выбираться? Знаешь, кажется, Норман был прав. Гребаные феи, гребаная магия, гребаный…

– Полукровка Сильверчейнов, – окликнула Вайнона. Пепел развернулась первая, с вызовом глянула на фэйри.

– Почему вы отрезали проход?

– О, прошу тебя! – фыркнула та. – Эшлин, я не ошибаюсь? Девочка, я не собираюсь причинять вам вреда, спроси смертное дитя!

– Это я-то, что ли… – начал было возмущаться Трой, но Вайнона его быстренько заткнула.

– Смертное дитя, Подмененыш, вы же общаетесь с ним! Криштуф, раньше он приходил с Охотником и его звали Криштуф!

– Крис, – охнула Пепел, когда до нее наконец дошло, – вы знаете Криса?

– Я не собираюсь причинять вам вреда, – повторила Вайнона, – клянусь. А дверь прикрыла, чтобы немного придержать время. Было бы обидно вернуться обратно и узнать, что прошло несколько дней, так ведь?

Если она умела такое, то обладала невероятной силой. И она казалась… ну, доброжелательной. Это было странно, но по сравнению со всеми остальными, которых видела Пепел – даже с Николасом, который вроде бы был на их стороне! – и уж тем более если вспомнить Элизабет. Про Сафир и думать не хотелось, но Пепел была уверена: Трой точно думает. Сравнивает, сомневается. Боится, возможно, но виду не подает.

Она и сама боялась, но чертова фэйри была слишком мила, слишком ласкова, и Круг не ощущал в ней враждебности. Наоборот, Круг был склонен доверять ей.

И принять ее угощение – пока Пепел удивленно взирала на огромный кусок пирога, политый шоколадной глазурью, Леа и Клаудиа вовсю пробовали, хвалили и намекали, что неплохо было бы поделиться рецептом. Ага, как же.

– Пусть это останется моим секретом, – ухмыляться она тоже умела, весьма по-человечески, решительно и весело. Круг оценил, Пепел чувствовала их одобрение и не могла не признать – фэйри начинала ей нравиться.

– Чего вам от нас нужно? – Трой по своему обыкновению ковырялся ложкой в тарелке и не положил в рот ни крошки.

– Вообще-то, больше нужно вам, – заметила Вайнона и неторопливо перечислила. – Разрешить конфликт с Кобальтом с наименьшими потерями. Сделать себе имя на противостоянии двух кланов. Жить спокойно, – при этом она посмотрела на Пепел, ну, и, в общем-то, была права. Жить спокойно – как этого, оказывается, было трудно достичь! – Вам нужно продержаться до Весеннего Солнцестояния и доказать, что клан Сильверчейнов – в том виде, в котором он существует сейчас – не в силах сохранить Зимнюю Сферу. Да, знаю, знаю, это всего лишь символ, но тем не менее символ доверия и постоянства, который имеет значение в том мире, что скрыт от ваших глаз.

– Ну, если честно, смотреть там особо не на что, – начал Трой. – Или правильней сказать тут? Скрыт – да и ладно, не сильно и хотелось на него любоваться!

– А чего бы тебе хотелось, полукровка? – спросила фэйри.

– Да самую малость – чтобы все от меня отвалили, – Трой дернул плечом, положил ложку и отодвинул блюдечко с пирогом подальше. – Я никогда не хотел встревать в эти разборки.

– Можно сказать, это наша вина, – Леа поморщилась..

– И теперь мы пытаемся вернуть долг, – согласилась Клаудиа.

– Это достойно уважения, – признала Вайнона. А потом сразу, без перехода, вывалила внезапное. – Мэб с интересом наблюдает за противостоянием кланов.

– Что? – пискнула Пепел, и тут же откашлялась, прочищая горло. – Вы хотите сказать…

– Мэб, зимняя королева фэйри, будет не прочь посмотреть, как Кобальт потеряет свое преимущество – и вместе с ним часть амбиций, непомерно возросших в последнее время, – спокойно сказала фэйри.

– Она знает, что Сфера у меня? – воскликнул Трой.

А потом ведьмы заговорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга:

– Мэб сама это говорила?

– Николас Раймторн, который предложил нам сотрудничество, действует с ее одобрения?

– Она в курсе, что два высших клана сражаются из-за чистоты крови, уничтожая своих же потомков на протяжении веков?

– Мэб позволяет…

– А Мэб знает…

– Мэб…

– Мэб…

Пепел сжалась – от ужаса, от нежелания впускать это огромное устрашающее существо в свою жизнь, позволить еще одному имени нависнуть неотвратимой грозовой тучей над их головами.

– Но это еще не означает, что она на нашей стороне, – попыталась Пепел, но никто не обратил на нее внимания. – Вы же слышали, что сказала Вайнона – она наблюдает с интересом, и вряд ли… подождите…

– Дайте ей сказать! – рявкнул Трой, и обе ведьмы тут же замолчали. Использовал он силу или нет, сейчас уже было неважно – все помнили о произошедшем на лодке слишком хорошо.

– А-а-а, вот же оно, – проговорила Вайнона и поднесла ко рту чашку с чаем. Сделала глоток, пока все остальные терпеливо ждали, и наконец соизволила закончить фразу. – Ходят слухи, что дитя Кобальта, рожденное от смертной женщины, обладает какими-то магическими способностями. То ли стихиями повелевает, то ли показывает живым существам то, чего на самом деле нет, то ли еще что-то…

– Понимает язык животных и может призывать торнадо, – брякнул Трой и оскалился. – Спросите у Сафир.

– Вот еще один игрок на поле. Сафир, старшая дочь Кобальта, лишенная силы за свои преступления. Некоторое время назад она пыталась свергнуть обеих королев, вступив в союз со Спящим – сами понимаете, Мэб не в восторге, что Сильверчейнам снова удалось вывернуться.

Кто был этот Спящий, Пепел понятия не имела и узнавать не спешила. Но наступившей паузой воспользовалась.

– Она сама освободила Сафир из клетки, насколько я знаю. И вообще – вы только что сказали, что Мэб наблюдает, а значит, с чего ей помогать! Тем более что Трой – из Сильверчейнов! И неважно, есть ли у него способности или нет, давайте вообще об этом сейчас не начинать!

– Поздно, – обронила Вайнона. А потом. – Так есть или нет? Это может оказаться очень важно.

– А вы сами посмотрите и скажите, – сквозь сжатые зубы сказал Трой. – Вы же все такие умные, высшие существа, которые всех видят насквозь, всем указывают, повелевают…

– Я не могу, – просто ответила фэйри, и когда Круг изумленно уставился на нее, пояснила. – Я вижу, что в тебе есть кровь сидхе, но это может увидеть каждый, кто когда-либо встречался с моим видом. Пусть мимолетно, в толпе, пусть магических способностей у тебя немного – но твое подсознание запомнит, как выглядят сидхе, и будет предупреждать тебя каждый раз.

– Именно поэтому мы сразу выделили тебя на той вечеринке, – сказала Леа, обращаясь к Трою, на что он дернул плечом – резкое, рваное какое-то движение. Кажется, у них случился какой-то разговор раньше, но Пепел про это никто не рассказал. Она никогда и не настаивала: захотят – поделятся, не захотят – это их дело.

– Есть те, кто не получил от своей смешанной крови ничего кроме внешности, – продолжала Вайнона. – Чуть необычной, но в общем-то приемлемой по человеческим стандартам. Есть кто-то с развитой интуицией, кого-то обожают животные, а кто-то способен предсказывать приближение грозы по едва заметному покалыванию в затылке. Однако есть еще те, которые получают способности к магии весьма близкие к способностям родителя-сидхе. Еще более редки – но не невозможны – случаи, когда сила существа с разбавленной кровью в разы превышает силу своего предка. Кобальт знает о такой возможности.

– Если он так боится, что кто-то, ну, что Трой представляет опасность, – начала Пепел, – то почему он вообще сделал это?.. В смысле, почему он с той женщиной?.. Почему он занимался с ней сексом? – выпалила она.

– Потому что ему захотелось поразвлечься с моей матерью, – Трой казался несколько ошеломленным, но язвить не прекратил. – Знаете, у нас, мужчин, такое иногда случается, странный зуд в нижних отделах…

– Ну, надеюсь, ты хорошенько подумаешь, прежде чем почесать свой зуд, помня историю своего отца, – фэйри не улыбалась, но глаза ее искрились смехом.

– А что? – полузадушенно прохрипел он. – А что, мои дети… если они когда-нибудь будут… что, они тоже?!

– Разумеется, – подтвердила Вайнона. – Часть крови в их венах тоже будет принадлежать сидхе.

– И ведьмам, – едва слышно произнесла Клаудиа. – Если так дальше пойдет…

– Сто-о-оп! – возмутилась Пепел. – Остановитесь! Вот прямо тут и сразу хватит! Не будем это обсуждать!

– Так он, что же, меня боится? – Трой пораженно хлопал глазами. – Он поэтому все затеял, потому что всех боится? И Сафир… она собиралась его убить… она хотела, чтобы я его заставил, чтобы это все я! Потому что он у нее силу отнял! Ее он тоже боялся?! Нет-нет, подождите, – он вскинул руку, останавливая Вайнону, когда она открыла рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, замотал головой, – подождите! Мне нужно подумать!

Он вскочил с места, развернулся и направился в глубину сада. Пепел кинула извиняющийся взгляд на Клаудию, потом на Лею, и помчалась догонять Троя.

– Эй! Подожди ты!

Он остановился только у самой стены с ежевикой, засунул руки в карманы и выплюнул:

– Охренеть! Ты слышала, что она сказала? Гребаные лицемерные лжецы, просто твари!

– Они ничем не отличаются от людей, – тихо сказала Пепел. Он повернулся к ней, удивленно вскинул брови и приоткрыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел. – Они тоже боятся. Ужасные трусы, вот кто они все. Кобальт веками боится своих детей и уничтожает их, а теперь он боится тебя, потому что ты выжил и представляешь значительную угрозу. Николас тоже боится, для них для всех чистота крови – только прикрытие.

Трой смотрел на нее несколько секунд, и на лице его, всегда невероятно подвижном, молниеносно сменялись эмоции: гнев и раздражение, тоска, недоумение, ярость и отчаянье.

– Я их ненавижу, – глухо сказал он.

Пепел невесело улыбнулась.

– Ну, по крайней мере у тебя все ясно и понятно: отец хочет убить тебя, а матери просто наплевать. Я ведь все правильно понимаю?

В его глазах вдруг промелькнул ужас. Не успела Пепел опомниться, как Трой шагнул вперед и обнял ее – совершенно внезапно, прижался всем телом и уткнулся лицом в волосы.

– Прости. Я опять забыл. Всегда забываю про других, но ты уже знаешь… Не хотел тебя расстраивать. Не хотел напоминать, но так опять вышло. Прости, прости.

Его поцелуи были быстрыми и щекотными, торопливыми, будто он хотел поскорее зацеловать свою ошибку – то, что напомнил о ее родителях. Пепел даже поняла не сразу, не осознала толком, за что извиняется, а когда сообразила, было поздно.

– Мои, по крайней мере, были честными, это точно, – он фыркнул, и горечи в этом звуке было еще больше, чем в словах.

Пепел помотала головой.

– Это неважно сейчас. Неважно, не имеет смысла…

– Нет, – он взял ее руки в свои и потер ладони, как она совсем недавно делала с его руками, чтобы согреть. – Все, что связано с тобой, всегда важно. Ты – это… это ты… черт возьми, Эш!

– Я – это я, – хихикнула она, немного нервно даже для собственного уха. – Давай все потом, пожалуйста. Это странное место…

– Но оно мне нравится, – Трой поднял брови и пожал плечами. – Да, охренеть как странно, но тут еще как-то безопасно.

Вот. То самое слово, которое она никак не могла нащупать в собственной голове, не могла понять, что это за ощущение так настойчиво транслирует Круг – и она тоже, как его часть. Безопасность. Пепел глянула назад: Клаудиа и Леа что-то серьезно обсуждали с фэйри, она кивала и соглашалась.

– Правда, в глазах рябит, да и запах в первые секунды вроде приятным показался, а теперь у меня ощущение, будто меня в пузырьке с духами закрыли!

– С коктейлем из духов, – пробормотала она. – Когда-нибудь слышал о том, чтобы астры цвели в то же время, когда созревает ежевика?

– Кста-а-ати! – воскликнул Трой, развернулся к стене и полез в ежевичный куст. – Давно хотел эту хрень попробовать!

– Стой! – Пепел попыталась вцепиться в рукав его пальто, но промахнулась, а шагнуть дальше, с уложенной камнем дорожки на землю, совесть не позволяла. Трой такими глупостями не заморачивался, подтянул к себе лозу с иссиня-черными ягодами, сорвал несколько и закинул в рот.

– А вкусно!

– Вылезай оттуда, – скомандовала Пепел. Вайнона казалась увлеченной разговором, но кто знает, как она отреагирует на такую наглость? – Вылезай быстро, что ты как ребенок?

– Никакого с тобой веселья, – подытожил он, вернулся на тропинку и пару раз тряхнул правой рукой. Потом поднял ее и облизал пальцы, и только после этого объяснил. – Там колючки.

– Да что б тебя, – Пепел торопливо достала из сумки пузырек с настойкой кровохлебки и подорожника, ухватила Троя за руку и плеснула на палец, перепачканный фиолетовым соком и кровью. – Я же просила не нарываться!

– Не думаю, что она из-за пары ягодок расстроится. Идем! – Трой потянул Пепел обратно к ведьмам, точно это из-за нее они тут торчали. Ну что за человек! Наполовину человек, если точно.

– Понравилась мои ягоды? – Вайнона перебила Клаудию на полуслове и глянула вверх, на Троя. В глазах ее блестели искры смеха. – Они помогли привыкнуть к мысли, что ты, возможно, сильнее своего собственного отца?

– Мне это не нужно, – заявил он, уселся на прежнее место и сложил руки на груди. – Совершенно бессмысленно. Я не собираюсь с ним воевать, поймите вы это! Я сильнее его, пусть, – тут же согласился Трой, – но тогда можно я скажу ему при встрече «оставь меня в покое!» и тогда он отвалит?

– Попытайся, – тихо сказала Леа. – Может быть, получится.

Пепел вопросительно глянула на фэйри, но та покачала головой.

– О, я не знаю. Я уже пыталась объяснить вам раньше, что внутри у меня нет датчика, способного измерить, насколько он силен, – она указала подбородком на Троя. – Единственный вариант – попробовать на практике, но…

– Нет! – воскликнул Трой. – Не будет этого! Ни за что!

Вайнона развела руками и спокойно договорила.

– …но я уверена, что ты не согласишься.

– Тебе это не понравится, – отрезал он.

И тут Пепел вспомнила все, что случилось на лодке. То, что она сделала во время ритуала – по наитию, действуя спонтанно, не задумываясь над теми словами, что говорила, над всеми своими действиями. Просто знала: так надо. И еще потому, что Трой сказал – у нее получится.

Мурашки прокатились по позвоночнику, Пепел глянула на Леа и обнаружила, что та смотрит на нее уже давно, пристально и понимающе.

Так вот чем они были заняты все время! Вот о чем говорили ведьмы и чего так яростно избегал Трой – и сам же неосознанно проделывал! Рано или поздно он должен был понять, научиться управлять силой. Не только заставлять и причинять боль, но и внушать уверенность, поддерживать, открывать что-то новое…

Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать Вайноне, но остановилось. Это не принадлежало Пепел, и не ей было решать, делиться с фэйри или нет.

– Ты что-то хотела спросить? – а та, как нарочно, заметила. Пришлось на ходу придумывать.

– Откуда вы знаете, что думает Мэб? И откуда нам знать, что ей не плевать, кто победит?

Вайнона склонила голову набок.

– А что бы на ее месте могла предположить ты?

– Мне не нравятся ни Сильверчейны, ни Раймторны, – честно призналась Пепел. – Я, конечно, мало знаю представителей обоих кланов, но впечатление от них самое неприятное.

– Тебе и не нужно никого любить, чтобы с ними сотрудничать, – подала голос Клаудиа. – Круг оказывает услуги, не принимая ничьей стороны. Из-за произошедшего год назад недоразумения мы помогаем ему, – она кивнула в сторону Троя и закончила уже гораздо медленнее и задумчивей, – из-за собственной доброты, из-за снисходительности, и еще из-за того, что наша новая сестра заинтересована в нем.

– Клаудиа! – зашипела Пепел. Вот спасибо, да что ж такое, они целый вечер ее позорят! Или, следует говорить, день? Потому что солнце за стеклами зимнего сада опускаться за горизонт не собиралось, пусть они сидели тут уже около часа. Оно будто зависло над землей, полыхало сквозь прозрачные стены и согревало цветы, заставляя их цвести так, как в реальном мире было невозможно. Пепел могла поклясться, что несколько желтых георгин с лепестками, похожими на тонкие иголки, распустились прямо у нее на глазах.

– Нам нужен третий вариант, – вдруг выпалил Трой. Широко распахнул глаза, уставился на фэйри. – Вы ведь этого добиваетесь, так ведь? Позвали нас сюда, такая добренькая, чаем поили, рассказывали всякое… Вы нас проверяли! Меня, ее, – он ткнула пальцем в Пепел, – их! Если бы мы сказали, что хотим уничтожить всю мою распрекрасную семейку, что бы тогда вы нам ответили, а? А? Были бы уже не так милы, правда ведь?

Вайнона молча смотрела на него, и в уголках ее губ пряталась улыбка. Трой был прав, она устроила им проверку, но Пепел это почему-то не особенно удивило. Возможно, она ожидала какого-то подвоха, не могло все быть настолько хорошо без причины. Или еще потому, что уже никому не доверяла.

– Нам нужен третий вариант, – медленно повторил Трой. – Такой, который бы устраивал всех, а главное…

– Мэб не нужна война, – отстраненно произнесла Леа. – Она не хочет конфликта. Но Зимняя Сфера больше не может принадлежать обоим кланам.

– Рада, что вы это понимаете, – кивнула Вайнона. Смотрела на Леа, но обращалась будто к Трою, и Пепел это почувствовала. Все это было устроено только ради Троя. Чтобы его оценить и решить, что дальше с ним делать. А он… чертова ежевика! Чертов язык его без костей! Ляпает какую-то хрень, думать не успевает!

И вроде бы чего ей так переживать: все, что могла, Пепел делала. Защищала его, останавливала, старалась изо всех сил, чтобы другие поверили в него так же, как верила она сама.

– И какие предложения у Мэб? – развязно поинтересовался этот засранец. – Что она может пообещать, если я отдам ей мячик? Какая-нибудь программа защиты свидетелей у вас имеется? Можно мне сменить имя и переехать куда-нибудь в Аргентину? Ладно, можно не в Аргентину, а куда-нибудь на юг Италии, и звать меня будут… хм… ну, скажем, Джоэл! Как тебе? – он повернулся к Пепел. Она плотно сжала губы и покачала головой, умоляя про себя – заткнись, только заткнись, пожалуйста! – Ладно, не нравится Джоэл, как насчет Сэма? Отличное простое имя, осталось только определиться, Сэмюель я буду или Сэмми! Одно в будни, другое по выходным, как тебе такая идея?

– Моя королева не принимает решения за своих подданных, – Вайнона выдержала крошечную паузу, как показалось Пепел – только для того чтобы дать Трою пару мгновений, пока он пытался захлебнуться гневным воплем, а потом договорила, – и тем более она не может решать за тех, кто принадлежит только себе. Как ты, например.

– А-а-а, – наконец протянул он, и снова, – а-а-а! Что-то подсказывает мне, никакой программы защиты свидетелей?..

– Не прижилась, – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез сказала фэйри. – Пару раз попытались, но никому из смертных не понравилось провести за чертой пару недель, а потом обнаружить, что на земле прошла сотня лет и все их родные давно умерли.

Трой побледнел, даже отодвинулся немного, будто Вайнона могла сейчас же продемонстрировать что-то в доказательство своих слов, и обиженно пробурчал:

– Могла бы просто сказать, что помогать не будешь.

– Да ты, похоже, сам себе вполне можешь помочь, – она повернулась и выразительно глянула на заросли ежевики.

– Да там всего пара ягодок была, ничего такого! Подумаешь, жалко что ли!

– Мы только начали заниматься его воспитанием, – сказала Клаудиа и поморщилась. – Прошу простить.

– И пока он больше воспитывает нас, чем мы его, – вздохнула Леа.

Вайнона повернулась к Пепел и сказала:

– Ты спрашивала, откуда мне знать, что думает Мэб. Я не знаю и не могу претендовать на это знание. Однако время от времени я бываю посвящена в ее планы.

– И?.. – осторожно спросила Пепел, когда сидхе замолчала.

– Она собирается ждать до Остары, – серьезно сообщила та. – А то, что будет дальше, время покажет.

Собирались они в полной тишине, даже Трой больше не трещал без остановки, не задавал глупых вопросов, а будто тоже посерьезнел. Ну, почти.

– Если она спросит тебя, ты скажешь, что мы были милыми и симпатичными? Заслуживающими, чтобы нас никто не трогал?

– А это вопрос или приказ? – Вайнона подмигнула ему и махнула рукой. – Иди, полукровка. Я скажу Мэб, что посчитаю нужным.

В зарослях ежевики возникла дверь – словно она всегда там и была. Совершенно обычная, деревянная, как в старых парадных в Праге, с бронзовой ручкой в виде выгнувшего спину льва, потемневшего от времени.

Леа снова шагнула вперед первой, но потом обернулась через плечо и поблагодарила фэйри.

– Спасибо за ваше гостеприимство.

– Спасибо за луковицы, – кивнула та. – Весной мы увидим, как они расцветут.

У Пепел язык чесался спросить, что за цветы Круг подарил Вайноне, но она решила подождать до дома. За дверью царила непроглядная тьма, особенно давящая после залитого светом сада, и Клаудиа щелчком пальцев вызвала крошечного светлячка.

Впереди был коридор, длинный и пустой, от каменных стен которого веяло холодом. Пепел могла поклясться, что сюда они шли другой дорогой, но магия вела их, и спрашивать, наверное, было бессмысленно.

Но Трой, как водится, про это не задумывался.

– Кто она вообще такая? Что за долбаный цветник? Вы могли бы и раньше предупредить, а вдруг у меня бы аллергия открылась на все эти лопухи!

– У тебя нет никакой аллергии, – чопорно отозвалась Клаудиа. – Держитесь поближе, здесь ступени…

И тут кто-то схватил Пепел за воротник. Кто-то или что-то, но держало оно крепко, и тянуло – назад, в страну сидхе, волокло за собой сквозь невидимые стены, и вырваться было невозможно.

– Какого хрена! – воскликнул Трой, и она поняла – его эта сила тоже решила прихватить с собой.

Пепел упиралась каблуками, пыталась вывернуться, кинуть заклинанием, но силы были неравны – ее противник, кем бы он ни был, с легкостью вытащил их обоих обратно – нет, в совершенно новое, яркое пространство. В зал из серого мрамора с высокими стрельчатыми окнами и полом из блестящих плиток – очень холодных и очень твердых, обнаружила Пепел, когда ее наконец отпустили, и она рухнула вниз.

Все это заняло какие-то доли секунды, и Круг не успел. Она чувствовала их удивление, шок, знала, что они потянулись к ней, чтобы удержать, но что-то будто отрубило их связь, разъединило. Ведьмы остались в переходе между мирами, а Пепел – здесь. И Трой с ней.

– Что происходит?! Блядь, что это вообще было? – он приподнялся с пола, пораженно оглядываясь вокруг, наткнулся взглядом на Пепел и зацепился. Наверное, будь он поближе, бросился бы ощупывать, чтобы убедиться, что она не пострадала.

Это было приятно как-то, и на миг Пепел позволила себе насладиться этим ощущением – он заботится. Он беспокоится о ней, и он здесь, рядом, она не одна. А потом Трой перевел взгляд в сторону и замер.

– Вот же они оба. Наконец-то мы познакомимся поближе, – фэйри медленно подошел поближе, рассматривая их. Высокий, статный, и Пепел даже могла бы назвать его красивым в другой обстановке. А так она только попыталась приподняться, и чья-то воля придавила ее к полу. – Сидеть. Будь послушной ведьмой, и с тобой ничего не случится. Шучу, – фыркнул он, – что-нибудь обязательно случится. Сынок, – а вот это уже было обращено к Трою, и прозвучало снисходительно-игриво. – Не думал, что встретиться с тобой окажется так сложно.

– Мог бы просто вежливо попросить, – Трой с вызовом вскинул голову. – Или позвонить по телефону, знаешь такую штуку? Не знаешь? Да, тяжело старшему поколению с техникой…

Кобальт взмахнул рукой, и Троя размазало по полу. Было похоже, будто кто-то отвесил ему подзатыльник и с хрустом впечатал лицом в пол, до крови разбив нос.

– Что вам он нас нужно? – тихо спросила Пепел.

Кинжал – под левой рукой, спрятан под курткой, добраться до него незаметно вряд ли получится. Сумка еще – в сумке есть пара флаконов с сюрпризами. Заклинания? А что они могут поделать против высшего фэйри, который может свернуть ей шею одним легким движением пальца?

– Поговорить, – Кобальт повернулся к ней. Улыбался доброжелательно и открыто, будто кто-то другой только что обещал _с тобой_ _что-нибудь обязательно случится._ – Могу я полюбопытствовать, с кем встречается мой сын, а?

Пепел промолчала, судорожно перебирая в голове варианты. Дотянуться до Троя и прыгнуть с ним подальше отсюда? Ох, не успеет. Пока поворачиваться будет, сидхе ее поймает. Позвать Круг? А что могут сделать они? Даже если и получится пробиться сквозь защиту, не выйдет ли так, что она подвергнет их большей опасности? Что можно сделать? Щит накинуть? Кобальт без всякий усилий проломил ее защиту, когда вытащил в свой замок. Значит, надо действовать хитростью, а не силой. Думай, думай!..

– Как ты нас нашел? – Трой снова приподнялся – на сей раз медленно, осторожно. Пепел не видела его лица из-за растрепавшихся волос, но видела, как густые темные капли крови падают на пол.

– Тупица, – пожурил Кобальт. – Безмозглое существо. Не учил. Тебя. Никто.

И все было бы ничего, если бы с каждым словом он не помахивал рукой, заставляя невидимую силу вздергивать Троя вверх за волосы и ударять лицом об пол.

– Прекрати это, – сквозь зубы пробормотала Пепел. – Пожалуйста, остановись.

– Защищает тебя, – объяснил Кобальт Трою, – заботится. Самая добрая ведьма. А почему не объяснила, что кровь оставляет след? – он оставил Троя и внезапно развернулся к ней. – Почему не рассказала, что даже капля, упавшая случайно, позволяет отыскать – кого угодно, а уж собственное отродье тем более! – прошипел он.

Ежевика. Трой расцарапал пальцы, пока срывал ягоды.

Пепел едва не застонала от ужаса, но тут ее пальцы наткнулись на твердую коробочку в кармане. Она замерла, даже дышать перестала, и обнаружила, что они оба на нее смотрят. Лицо у Троя было покрыто кровью – разбитые губы, нос, даже пряди волос у лица намокли и потемнели. Но глаза смотрели ясно – он будто пытался сказать ей что-то, уговорить или предупредить. Вот только что?.. Телепатической связи у них не было, узнать не получится. Черт возьми. Черт.

О, темная богиня, помоги…

– Но откуда об этом знать полукровке, – тут же сменил гнев на милость Кобальт. По крайне мере, его голос больше звучал не угрожающе, а добродушно, дружелюбно даже.

Они с Троем были абсолютно не похожи внешне, вот еще удивительно. Совершенно разные черты лица, разрез глаз, форма носа, но было что-то такое в их интонациях, в том, как они выговаривали слова… Интересно, может ли Кобальт подчинять голосом?

Пепел сжала в кармане коробочку. Если у Сильверчейна-старшего та же сила, что и у младшего, то они обречены. Почему никого не спросили об этом раньше, почему не выяснили? Ведь Вайнона точно знает, она бы сказала… или нет? Почему не остановила, когда Трой направился к зарослям ежевики? Или это все было нарочно подстроено?

Голова шла кругом.

– Откуда тебе вообще знать хоть что-нибудь истинное, настоящее и правильное! – продолжал вещать Кобальт. – Твоя жизнь – сплошная ложь и лицемерие! Удивляюсь даже, что ты столько прожил, не зная ничего ни о своей семье, ни о мире вокруг!

– О, я кое-что знаю, – Трой сплюнул, потом оттер лицо рукой. – Мама научила меня держать ложку в правой руке, а папа – всегда предохраняться во время секса.

Кобальт смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом поинтересовался:

– А чему тебя научила она?

Пепел, которая почти нащупала маленькую выпуклость на поверхности коробочки – если надавить на нее, крышка распахнется, снова застыла и перестала шевелиться.

– Чему тебя научила эта маленькая ведьма? – фэйри сделал к ней несколько шагов и поднял руку, будто собираясь прикоснуться. К лицу, может быть, или погладить по голове, накрутить на палец выбившуюся прядь волос. – Что-нибудь действительно полезное она тебе рассказала? Показала? Может, вы поделитесь со мной, детишки?

Трой весь подобрался, будто прыгнуть хотел. Если бы Пепел могла дотянуться, ухватить его за руку… Но если не выйдет сейчас, второго шанса не представится.

– Не вздумай колдовать на меня, тварь, – предупредил Кобальт, будто почувствовал ее напряжение. – Знаешь, как добрые люди чествовали таких, как ты? Огнем, водой и холодным железом, девочка. Если я попрошу, мои люди достанут несколько особо интересных экспонатов, и мы сможем проверить, правду ли рассказывали господа Крамер и Шпренгер, а?

Пепел заставила себя дышать ровно, пусть сердце пыталось пробить себе путь наружу сквозь грудную клетку. Подняла голову и встретила взгляд серо-голубых глаз, и смотрела, и сражалась с ним, не произнося ни звука.

Пусть делает с ней, что хочет. Круг все равно об этом узнает, соберет Ковен, и тогда, сидхе он или нет, Кобальту придется расплачиваться.

– Ты не сможешь к ней и пальцем прикоснуться, – тихо и как-то чересчур спокойно произнес Трой. Пепел покосилась на него и поняла – вот оно. То, что всегда ускользало от нее, терялось в разговорах, мимолетных бытовых заботах. Она пропускала, не обращала внимания, а когда понимала, что произошло, было слишком поздно. Но вот теперь, на мраморном волу во дворце Кобальта, с кровью на лице, Трой говорил – и в голосе его пела магия. – Не причинишь ей зла, не оставишь ни царапины на ее коже, ни одного синяка. И приказать кому-то тоже не сумеешь. Не сможешь ударить ее: рукой или своей гребаной сверхъестественной силой, ничего не выйдет!

– Очень интересно, – после паузы сказал Кобальт. – И с чего бы мне быть таким великодушным?

– С того, что я так сказал, – заявил Трой со всей наглостью, на которую только был способен, и, кажется, Пепел еще никогда не любила его так, как в тот момент. Но времени было мало. Она нажала на рычаг, открыла коробочку из-под кольца и натянула свитер пониже, на самые пальцы. Взмолилась богине – только бы не коснуться, не сейчас, только бы сработало! – выхватила монету и кинула ее Трою.

– Лови!

И успела увидеть его испуганные глаза, приоткрытый рот и вскинутую на слепом инстинкте руку, и Трой успел тоже выкрикнуть коротко и отчаянно, когда понял, что именно она сделала:

– Нет, Эш!..

– Нет! – рявкнул Кобальт и хлопнул рукой по ближайшей стене – это тоже было какое-то заклинание, купол, закрывший все здание от телепортации. Но он опоздал на долю секунды – портал активировался в тот самый момент, когда Трой поймал монету рукой. Он исчез моментально и бесшумно.

Они оба, Пепел и Кобальт, какое-то время смотрели на пустое место. Капли крови на светло-зеленом мраморе расползлись некрасивыми пятнами, портили всю холодную, чистую элегантность обстановки.

– Ты бросила ему портал, – тихим, не сулившим ничего хорошего голосом произнес фэйри.

Пепел молчала, ждала реакции от него. Сердце постепенно успокаивалось – вот сознание еще сомневалось, билось в истерике, в ужасе, а сердце знало точно: Трой сделал все, что мог. Накрыл ее, будто ладонями, щитом, который ни разглядеть, ни почувствовать. Защитил. И она его тоже. Кобальт не дотянется ни до кого их них.

Но отчего же все равно было так дико страшно?

Когда Кобальт шагнул к ней и поднял руку, намереваясь то ли сумку отнять, то ли прикоснуться к лицу, Пепел перестала дышать. И сидхе тоже замер, смотрел на нее, и в глазах его сменялись эмоции: гнев, недоверие, шок, осознание. Он пробовал, он просчитывал варианты… и он понимал, что потерпел сокрушительное поражение.

Здесь и сейчас, они его победили.

– Эш, значит, – он произнес ее имя, услышанное от Троя, и Пепел раздула ноздри. Но поправлять не стала – незачем, обойдется. – Ты знаешь, что он сделал? Как ему удалось?..

– Он же твой сын, – выплюнула она, – ты и скажи, что он сделал и как! А я всего-навсего ведьма!

Кобальт сжал руку в кулак, но ничего не произошло. Потом рявкнул:

– Эмери!

Второй фэйри появился совершенно беззвучно, склонил голову в поклоне.

– Возьми… – начал Кобальт и тут же остановился. Потом попробовал еще раз, указывая на Пепел. – Сделай…

И снова замолчал.

Внутри поднималось ликование – не может. Пальцем к ней не притронется, заклинание не снять. Не сумеет причинить вреда магией или простой физической силой. Трой это сотворил. Он ее защитил, он сумел.

– В этом его суть?

Она кивнула, не разжимая губ, и стала терпеливо ждать своей участи.

Кобальт смотрел на нее, будто пытался понять – что теперь делать? Похоже, запасного плана у него не было. Пепел попыталась нащупать ориентир за стенами, прыгнуть обратно в дом Круга, в Прагу, хоть куда-нибудь – но телепортацию будто отключили.

– Не дергайся, – скривился Кобальт, – это бесполезно. На доме защита, и выйти без моего разрешения не получится.

Потом он вздохнул, повернулся к своему слуге, который ждал терпеливо, и приказал:

– Что ж, принеси чаю. Кажется, нам с Эш есть о чем поговорить.

***

– Нет, нет, нет!..

Трой рухнул в белое и холодное, в чертов снежный сугроб, закашлялся, сплевывая кровью, крича от бессилия. Потом зашарил в снегу, отыскивая монету, которую выронил в первый миг, нашел, стиснул пальцами и взмолился:

– Ну же! Работай! Верни меня обратно! Перенеси! Блядь!

В голове издевательский голос Норта повторял про единичные порталы, которые рассчитаны только на одну активацию, только один прыжок с их помощью можно совершить, а потом надо заново заряжать.

Они не успели совсем немного. Если бы у Троя уже была та серебряная подвеска, может быть и получилось бы. Он смог бы вернуться, забрать Пепел – почему она раньше не прыгнула? Почему осталась? Почему, почему, почему?

Постанывая от ужаса, Трой расчистил ровное пространство перед собой, утрамбовал снег и положил посередине монету. Поднял руку. Пусть они все правы, пусть магия в нем существует – пусть гребаная золотая монета снова превратится в портал!

– Мне нужен портал…

Ох, как же по-идиотски звучит, но задумываться времени нет.

– Портал, – прохрипел он, не отрывая взгляда от монетки. – Перенеси меня к ней. Обратно. Мне нужно обратно, очень нужно.

Перепачканная в крови рука дрожала. То ли от холода, то ли волнения, которое все внутренности узлом завязывало.

– Перенеси меня, – выдохнул Трой.

Закрыл глаза и прикоснулся одним пальцем.

И ничего не произошло. Все работало иначе, только с живыми людьми, с теми, кто слышал его и понимал, а теперь он и проверить не мог, подействовало ли на Кобальта.

Странный звук, который вырвался у него из груди – это рыдание, наверное? Плакать Трой не собирался, вот еще хрень… Просто перед глазами все расплывалось, и он повалился вперед, в снег, давясь соленым и горьким, отвратительным, то ли кровью, то ли слезам.

Он никогда ничего подобного не ощущал. Даже с той гадиной… Было отчаянье какое-то глухое, без всякой надежды, и разочарование, и злость на себя самого – не может взять все и закончить в один момент.

А тут… Пепел же! Она там совсем одна, и он, получается, ее бросил!

Надо скорее возвращаться же! Найти ведьм, сообразить, где Кобальт ее держит!

Трой приподнялся, обтер лицо снегом – все в крови, Кобальт сказал – кровь… Но это потом, он разберется, поймет.

Он сел и огляделся вокруг впервые с того момента, как оказался в этом новом месте, и приоткрыл рот от удивления. Со всех сторон были горы. Огромные, покрытые лесами и снегом, они нависали над крошечным городом и рекой, и над Троем тоже нависали, будто издевательски – он понятия не имел, где находится. Наверное, нужно было радоваться, что сейчас здесь был день, но тогда приходилось подумать еще и том, что к фэйри они были приглашены вечером…

Ой, нет. Трой был не готов иметь дело со столькими проблемами сразу. Голова кружилась, так что он опустил ее на всякий случай, позволил себе еще пару секунд отдохнуть. И поэтому даже не заметил, когда и как под носом у него оказалась пара черных кожаных сапожек. Поднял взгляд выше – темно-синее платье с белой вышивкой, руки, нет-нет, не может такого быть, выше, на грудь и шею, не может, только не она, заглянул в лицо – и оцепенел будто кролик перед удавом.

– Привет, братишка, – Сафир оскалила в улыбке острые белые зубы. – Скучал по мне?

И больше ничего не осталось – ни единой мысли о Пепел, о Кобальте, о времени, которое ускользает, пока он сидит здесь и жалеет себя. В сознании стало тихо и пусто, будто Сафир одним своим появлением уничтожила всю его волю.

– Давно мы не виделись, правда?

За спиной у нее стояла Эмили – почему-то смертельно испуганная, аж губы тряслись. Чего она боялась? Кого?

– Я вот соскучилась, – заявила Сафир. Стянула перчатку и погладила его по лицу. Рука у нее была горячая, очень хотелось за ней потянуться, но Трой сдержался каким-то чудом. Постепенно начал осознавать: вот он опять сидит на коленях перед сидхе, и ничего не изменилось.

– Кто-то целовал тебя вместо меня, – проворковала Сафир и тронула большим пальцем его губы, все в запекшейся крови и каплях растаявшего снега. – Кто-то помог тебе сбежать, а, братишка?

Интересно все-таки, чего боялась Эмили? Он смотрел на нее через плечо Сафир, пытаясь понять эту загадку. А еще – как они его нашли?

– Братишка, – снова повторила Сафир, прочесала пальцами его волосы, да так и ухватила, отпускать не стала.

– Что за хрень с кровью? – все-таки удалось открыть рот и выговорить, едва ворочая языком. Интересно, если ему удалось остановить Кобальта, то с ней тоже должно получиться? Отметин на горле уже нет, значит, может сработать?

– Ты глупый, – припечатал фэйри. – Спрятался в каменном городе и сидишь под защитой своих ведьм, путаешь следы. Весь город пахнет кровью – твоей, чужой, пахнет проклятой Охотой, которая истоптала его вдоль и поперек, пахнет демонами и тенями. Рухлядью смертных и древним колдовством. Найти что-то в таком супе не получится, но что ты делаешь? Ты прыгаешь сюда, в пустую землю, и кричишь, и кровь твоя тоже кричит, и кем я буду, если не услышу этот крик, а? – она повернулась за поддержкой к Эмили, и та криво улыбнулась. Сафир ответила ей ухмылкой, такой яркой, что могла осветить всю долину. – Спасибо, братишка. Спасибо, что пришел сюда и сэкономил мне…

– Отпусти меня, – пробормотал Трой.

– Что? – Сафир то ли опять комедию ломала, то ли действительно не услышала.

– Отпусти меня, – чуть громче повторил он.

Пальцы дрогнули в его волосах. Эмили покосилась на Сафир и сделала шаг назад, снег заскрипел под ее сапогами.

– Куда ты смотришь? Почему ты на нее смотришь? – Сафир обернулась, глянула на Эмили и снова уставилась на Троя светлыми глазами. Разжала пальцы, провела рукой по лицу и ухватила за подбородок, тряхнула. – Смотри на меня, братишка!

– Отпусти меня, – в третий раз повторил он.

Как там учила Леа? Нужно четко представить цель, сосредоточиться, увидеть результат…

Сафир провела по его подбородку ногтями, царапая короткую щетину, и убрала руку. Смотрела изумленно и завороженно, будто не понимала, что происходит. Прошелестела восторженно:

– Братишка…

– Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла, – Трой смотрел на нее, подцепив взглядом, пытаясь сделать то, что ведьмы были уверены, он умеет. – Чтобы ты развернулась и залезла в ту дыру, из которой вылезла сегодня, когда унюхала мою кровь. Уходи, сестренка.

Он опирался одной рукой на снег, но не чувствовал холода. Смотрел на Сафир, понимал, что скалится безумно в подобии ее улыбочки, но ничего поделать не мог. Кровь, прежде остановившаяся на морозе, снова собралась во рту, и он сглотнул ее, как бы ни было противно. В крови была сила, и он не собирался больше расходовать ни капли ее.

– Да ты вырос, братишка… – протянула Сафир и отступила назад.

Трой боялся надеяться, поэтому толкнул сильнее.

– Уходи. Вот так, давай, проваливай отсюда. Шаг за шагом, подальше от меня.

– Я уйду, – согласилась Сафир. Медленно кивнула, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Но ведь мы еще свидимся, братишка.

– Знаю, – согласился Трой. – Но сейчас – уходи.

Она посмотрела на него еще несколько мгновений, а потом протянула руку Эмили, и та послушно шагнула к ней. Бросила быстрый, полный ужаса взгляд на Троя, а потом ухватила Сафир за руку, и они обе исчезли так же бесшумно, как и появились.

И вот тут силы окончательно закончились. Трой повалился на снег, хватал воздух ртом и никак надышаться не мог, хрипел и кашлял, и понимал: вот теперь точно все. Справиться еще с кем-то он не сумеет, даже подняться – непосильное задание, каждый вздох – как пытка.

Наверное, надо было радоваться. Торжествовать, что получилось ее прогнать, и надеяться, что с Кобальтом тоже сработало.

Но он мог только лежать на снегу, ничего не видя перед собой, ничего не соображая.

А потом вспомнил – Эшлин.

Застонал, переворачиваясь на бок, кое-как сел. Чем больше он валяется вот так, тем больше времени потеряет. Тем дольше она пробудет у Кобальта.

– Я найду, – пробормотал Трой. – Подожди, я найду тебя.

Поднялся на ноги медленно поплелся к городу, спотыкаясь в снегу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение в процессе написания. Когда будет - понятия не имею! Но точно будет.


End file.
